More of When Rangers Meet
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: More insane meetings and interactions between random pairs of Power Rangers. I really can't describe it better.
1. Kira and Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). Hi to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

Guess what? This is the first of the next 50 stories (well, that's what I'm going to aim for) in my crazy series. This one was requested by momotronic9k27.

**Kira and Kat**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kira tapped the pencil against the table as she pondered the next line of her song. For the first time, she had the underground base all to herself. The guys had all gone to a football game and Kira had agreed to watch the monitors. But instead, she used the time to work out a new song to debut at Haley's Cyber Café..

"Hmmm…let's see. Conner oh Conner…you have no honor…Trent oh Trent…I wonder where you went…I'd love to have a threesome…in every single season….Aaaaggggghhhh! That stinks!" She crumpled up the paper and tossed it on a growing pile of discarded lyrics.

"BANG BANG BANG!"

"Oh great," she groaned. "Dr. Oliver probably forgot the tickets and his house keys." Not wanting any of the guys to see her failed lyrics; Kira began to shove the crumpled papers into whatever crevices she could find in the room.

"BANG BANG BANG!"

"Hold on a sec!" She called as she ran up the stairs. It wasn't her fault that he was so forgetful, was it? Normally, Tommy's forgetfulness didn't bother his younger teammates. Once, he had forgotten to give them and their classmates their midterms, and when that suck-up Cassidy tried to remind him, he got confused and asked how they did. Everyone got an A for the class.

"BANG BANG BANG!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kira cursed Tommy for not getting an elevator installed. Climbing the ten flights between the underground cavern and his house may have seemed like reasonable exercise to him. But it was a pain at times like this.

"BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG…"

"Fine!" cried a breathless and annoyed Kira as she grabbed the doorknob. "If that's how you want to be, here!" With that, she yanked open the door and flung the extra set of house keys at a strange blonde woman. "Oh, uh, I thought you were Dr. Oliver," she stammered. "Sorry about…"

"So, he likes them young now, huh?" demanded Kat.

"Huh?" asked Kira.

"Don't give me that, you little hussy," hissed Kat. "Where is he? Where is that rat?"

"Where is…hey wait a second! You're one of Dr. Oliver's old teammates. Uh, let's see…Kim…I bel…" Kira paused at Kat's angry glare. "No, I guess not. Oh, wait, you're Kat."

"You're damned right I am." Kat shoved her way past Kira and into the house. "Now, where is he? Is he hiding under the bed this time?"

"Where is who?" asked Kira, somewhat miffed at Kat's thinly veiled accusations. "I'm the only one here at the moment. The guys all went to a football game."

But Kat just ignored her. Instead she ran through all of the rooms, looking in closets and under beds. "Tommy! Tommy!" she hollered as she hunted. "Where are you, you coward?"

Kira simply plopped herself down on Dr. Oliver's sofa to think up more lyrics for her song. Soon, she was snoozing as Kat completed her frantic searching. Over two hours, and a destroyed house later, a harsh shaking woke her up.

"Hey! Where's that secret lair of his?"

"What?" asked Kira bleary-eyed. "What are you talking about? There's no secret lair here."

Kat snorted. "Don't even try it, Yellow Ranger. That spotlight hogging man of mine couldn't keep himself from e-mailing all of his old teammates to give them the details of his new team."

Kira smiled to herself. If Dr. Oliver had no qualms about revealing her identity, then neither would she. She would add morphing and 'cool Ranger moves' to her stage show. Maybe she'd even be able to convince the guys to be her backup dancers. She nodded at Kat. "Very well then. I just hope you don't mind a long climb down." Kira headed towards a door marked 'stairs to secret underground base.'

Kat rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? There's no way an egotist like Tommy would've climbed all those flights everyday. It would've made his long hair all sweaty.

"What long hair?" asked Kira. Now she knew this woman was nuts.

Kat just ignored the teenager. "Let's see, if I were Tommy, where would I hide…aha!" She walked over to a full-sized painting of Tommy as the White Ranger that was under it's own spotlight and pushed it aside. She then pressed a button that had been underneath it. A panel slid open in the wall next to it, revealing an elevator. "Going down."'

Kira was flabbergasted. "But…but…" Sighing, she followed Kat into the elevator. A forged love note from Dr. Oliver to a certain hated principal would fix him for making them do all that climbing for nothing.

When the elevator finally reached the base, Kat dashed out of it. "Tommy! I'm here! Come on out, you weasel!" Once again, she began a frantic look for him.

Kira was getting quite bored with this. "I already told you, he's at a football game." She gazed curiously at Kat. "Why are you hunting for him, anyway? I thought you two broke up."

"Oh, is that what he told you?" growled Kat.

"Well, no," admitted Kira. "I just assumed that since you weren't with him…"

Suddenly, Kat began to weep. "Do you know what that jackass did? He left me. Me! At the altar. He just never showed up. And I've spent the past five years hunting him down."

Kira felt a bit awkward at this. "Yeah, that's a really tough break, I guess." Inwardly, she pondered on the amount she would be able to get from Cassidy and Devin for this shocking story. "Synthesizer, here I come," she thought.

"Tough break? Tough break? He broke his promise. He broke my heart. And he broke the prediction."

"What prediction?" Kira asked in spite of herself.

Kat pulled a videotape out of her purse and popped it into a convenient VCR. She cued it through several scenes of the Zeo Rangers, until she came to a scene where she and Tommy were an old married couple with a grandson.

Kira squinted at it. "Hey, they look like…no, that's impossible." She looked at Kat in shock. "How in the hell were you able to get a recording of you and Tommy, from the future?"

Kat beamed. "Oh, that's my little secret, Dearie." She certainly wasn't going to elaborate on the 'favors' she had to bestow on a certain Blue genius for finding those tapes in an alternate dimension. Apparently, these other beings tended to record their adventures as Rangers. Kat marveled at the fact that their Zordon hadn't taken away their powers for revealing their secret in front of millions of television viewers. Nevertheless, she still felt a bit disgusted at having to use Justin in that manner.

"Whatever," replied Kira, who had quickly lost interest. "Look, Dr. O should be home in a few hours. If you want to wait here for him, that's fine. I've got a song to write." She then picked up her guitar and continued her work.

"You sing?" asked Kat.

"Yeah," mumbled Kira who was busy scribbling some notes.

Curious, Kat leaned over to look at what Kira was doing. "You know, I think I could help."

Kira looked up at Kat. "Oh, really?" she asked doubtfully. "Can you come up with a good rhyme for 'orgy'?"

Kat shivered. "I don't think I even want to know what kind of song you're trying to write." Then she smiled proudly. "You know, when I was in high school, I wrote a new anthem for my school."

Kira snorted. "Oh that. Dr. Oliver told us all about that in his daily reminisces about you guys. He said Aisha wrote the whole song. He also said you were only there because they only allowed team efforts for that contest and she figured you'd provide extra eye-candy for the boys."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kat. "That bitch! She couldn't find a rhyme in a paper bag. I wrote that song!" She flopped down on a chair and cried. "No wonder Tommy always thought I was a helpless idiot."

"Well that and you always calling to him for help during battles," interjected Kira in a not so helpful manner. With that, she cued Kat's videotape until it came to a scene of Kat crying "Tooooooooommmmmyyyy!" "Wow, talk about pathetic. You took women back about a hundred years with that."

A wicked gleam appeared in Kat's eyes. "Pathetic? Pathetic? I'll show you and all of my so-called friends that I'm no weakling crybaby. I'll show that ex-boyfriend of mine what happens when he breaks my heart!" Before Kira could stop her, Kat grabbed her guitar and smashed it into several panels and monitors. "Buh bye!" She pressed a button on the Pink Zeo morpher that she kept on herself and teleported away.

"My guitar!" cried Kira, completely ignoring the damage to the Zord systems and the loss of research data. "My poor, poor, guitar!"


	2. Jason and Jen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). Hi to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

This is story number two and it was requested by Jason Barnett. Btw., Jason, I did try to include the bit about their last names in it…although I'm not sure if I did it the way you meant :). 

Reminder: If anyone still wants to put in a story request, you have until July 31. Thanks.

**Jason and Jen**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Jason stood in front of the bathroom mirror practicing his poses. This was his second week in Geneva and already he was attracting the ladies with his amazing muscles. Only that morning he had a group of Swedish beauties giggling in delight over his display. He wrinkled his forehead in thought. Of course, Zack had told him they were laughing at him because he had still been wearing his Snoopy boxers. Jason smirked. Jealousy could do that to people.

Suddenly, there was a loud BOOM in the bedroom next to the bathroom. Jason reacted instinctively. He centered himself on the bathroom floor and, looking as intimidating as he could, announced, "It's morphing time! Tyrannosaurus!"

Nothing happened.

"Tyran…oh damn," he groaned. Rocky had his morpher now. Dumb old Zordon had refused his request to let them teleport all the way from Switzerland every time Zedd and Rita attacked. He had blathered some stupid nonsense about the time delay possibly causing lives. But Jason was sure he had seen Zordon wink at his new favorite leader, Tommy. Too bad, because he needed some excitement to offset the yawnfests these peace conferences were already becoming.

As Jason was thinking this, he was also planning out a line of defense. Most likely, Goldar had found him and had decided on a final battle with him…him, not Tommy. At least Rita's goons knew who was the more important Ranger. As he hid behind the shower curtain, toilet brush in hand, Jason beamed in anticipation. Wouldn't Tommy be jealous when he returned to Angel Grove with the winged monkey's head?

There was a tentative knock on the door. Then it creaked open. "Hello?" came a female voice. "Is there anyone here?"

"Scorpina," growled Jason. Oh, this was going to be even better. Trini loathed the evil being for being more exotic looking than her. If he defeated Scorpina, well Billy would find all of his efforts to attract his former Yellow translator to have been for naught.

Jen sighed when no answer came. She opened the door all the way. There on the sink was HIS toothbrush, HIS shaving cream, and HIS soap scum. "Wow, I can't believe I'm…" Whump! She felt something wet and scratchy whack her in her face. A second later she realized what it was. "Oh gross! Is that toilet brush even clean?" She whipped around to glare at her attacker and stopped short. "It's you! I can't believe it!"

Jason stared confusedly at the brunette in pink. "Forget it, Scorpina, even plastic surgery and that awful hair dye job can't fool me!" He began to whip toilet paper balls at her.

Jen frowned. "You've got to be kidding me. Hmmm…maybe I've got the wrong person." As Jason continued to 'attack' her, she pressed a button on her communicator. "Hey, Circuit, could you show me that holoprojection of Jason Lee Scott again?" Two seconds later, Jason's image appeared above her wrist. "Thank you. No, I was right. That's him. I can't believe that he was the greatest leader the Power Rangers ever had."

Jason's ears perked up. "Ooh, I love the sound of that. Say it again."

Jen rolled her eyes. "The greatest leader the Power Rangers ever had?"

"Yeah!" Jason pumped his fist into the air. "Now say it in a sultry sexy manner."

Jen kneed him. "Forget it, buster. I may be a Pink Ranger, but I'm no pushover." She glared at Jason who was now doubled over.

"Pink Ranger? Who, who are you?" wheezed Jason. "What was that loud crashing noise anyway?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I think you'll have to replace your bed. I'm Jen, Jen Scotts by the way." She decided not to mention the fact that she had changed her last name from Fizzlewizzlemeyers when she was old enough. And who else to emulate than the one person from the past she admired the most? But, it would've been more than embarrassing to admit her bizarre obsession with whoever had produced Scott's Toilet Tissue.

Sufficiently recovered enough to walk again, Jason peeked into his bedroom. "What the hell is that humongous thing in the middle of my room?!" He noticed something else. "No! My karate trophies! You crushed them!" He glared at Jen. "No one, but no one destroys my babies without paying for it!" He posed again. "It's morph…oh damn it!"

"Oh, poor thing," said Jen sympathetically. "Did you want to do something like this? Time for Time Force!" She quickly morphed into the Pink TimeForce Ranger. Then she quickly demorphed.

"My powers!" sobbed Jason as he threw himself into his desk chair. "I…I…need them back! I hate it here! Hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it…" he sniffled over and over as he banged his head on the oak desk top.

Jason's head banging was getting to Jen. "Hey, cheer up, according to history, you'll get to be a Gold Ranger soon." She hoped there wouldn't be any serious changes to the future for that little revelation.

Jason looked up at her. "Nice try, but there's no such thing. Oh, my poor Red Tyrannosaurus Zord, in the hands of that idiotic Rocky. He's probably already destroyed it!" With that Jason went back to his head banging.

Jen crossed her arms in anger. "Maybe the history logs were wrong. Maybe Tommy Oliver was the best Ranger leader instead." She sighed. "I can't believe I defied Time Force law by coming here for leadership advice."

Jason perked up immediately. He sat up, smiled and flexed his muscles. "Tommy Oliver? Ha! If that old baldy Zordon hadn't been so enthralled with his long hair, he would never have given that upstart my position as leader. I mean, I took that loser in after he tried to kill me and he paid me back by snatching the spotlight from me!"

"Uh, yeah, so can you tell me…"

Jason looked at Jen questioningly. "So, why couldn't your Red Ranger come here for advice?"

Jen sighed at the mention of the man she still pined for. "Well, Wes is probably too busy with his Red Ranger duties. Besides, you'll get to meet…"

"Or did he think you needed something to do to make you feel more important?" Jason leaned over and patting Jen patronizingly on the head.

Jen snarled at him. "For your information I AM the leader of my Ranger group. In my time, Pink Rangers do far more than act as team cheerleaders and whine for their boyfriends!" Wes, oh Wes, why can't you be here to rescue me from this dolt? she pleaded in her mind.

"Fine, fine," Jason conceded, backing slowly away from the angry woman. This was NOT someone to mess with, he mused as his groin still gave an occasional twinge of pain. He hadn't seen a female this angry since one of Zedd's monstrosities had fallen on Kim's favorite mall store. "So, what kind of advice do you want anyway? Strategic? Morale? Looking good when leading the team in a morph?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd tell me how you dealt with the death threats," replied Jen.

"Hmmm," pondered Jason. "Well, I guess it just comes with the territory. I mean, Goldar has tried to kill me numerous times. Oh wait; this is a leadership question, isn't it? Were your teammates threatened? Are they all currently quivering in fear like a bunch of girlie sissies? Well you just go tell them that if they don't get off their pansy asses and start kicking monster butt…"

"No, no, no! I mean how do you deal with death threats from your own teammates?" corrected Jen.

"Huh?" asked Jason. "Why would you think the other Rangers had threatened to kill me? They love me." If he had his way, this would be even truer of two of his former teammates.

"Really?" asked Jen. "Then I guess they didn't mind the all night marching drills?"

"The what?"

"…Or the expired army rations?"

"Eeewwww…"

"…Or the three hour long lectures after each battle…"

"We usually just went home to sleep."

"…Or having to do the obstacle course with hundred pound packs in the searing heat."

"Oh, now who would ever threaten you after all that barbaric torture?" asked Jason sarcastically. This woman was definitely unbalanced. The sooner he answered her question and got her out of his apartment, the better. Besides, Trini was due to come over in a half-hour and he didn't want to give her the impression that he wasn't available any more.

"Well," began Jen. "Lucas said he'd run me over with his racecar. Katie wanted to drop Lucas' racecar on me. And Trip told me he had reprogrammed his owl-computer. Circuit to deliver me a thousand jolts of electricity."

"At least they're creative," commented Jason.

"Of course they are. With all the genetic improvements of my time, I'm sure we outsmart you at the same rate that your people outsmart the Neanderthals." Jen frowned. "Wait just a damn second. What do you mean torture? I just want my team to be an effective fighting force."

Jason sighed. "Of course, you do. But couldn't you just go over the main points of your battles after they've rested?"

"But I was told if I did that, they would never learn…"

"Couldn't you let them do the obstacle courses in the shade? And what's the point of the full packs? Power Rangers don't use those. And we certainly don't march, so what's the point of marching drills?"

"Uh, buildup of character? At least, I think that's what he said…"

"Oh, and break out your purse and buy them some real food you cheapskate."

"But, but, but Alex said that it would toughen them up!" cried Jen. "He told me that the only way I'd rate as a great leader was if I made them do all that stuff."

"Alex? Who's that?" asked Jason.

"My jerky ex-fiance!" sobbed Jen. "I should've known he was angry at me for abandoning him for some look-alike who lives in the past and who therefore I can never be with." She sighed in rapture at the thought of Wes…particularly that one morning she had 'accidentally' barged in on him while he was showering.

Jason was puzzled. "Wait, you mean you broke off with this Alex for another guy who looked exactly like him, but who you couldn't stay with?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Sure," replied Jen. "And when I got back from the Ransik mission, Alex told me that I hadn't been tough enough with the other Rangers. He said that if I did all that stuff, they'd perform better and then it wouldn't take us 'so damned long' to capture vengeful murderous mutants." She growled, "and all because of his jealousy."

"Ok," said Jason, looking pointedly at the Time capsule. "So I guess you want to go back now and teach that jerk a lesson, huh?"

"Oh, I certainly do." Jen looked at Jason with a gleam in her eye. "But, do you know what would really make him go wild?"

"What?" asked an unsuspecting Jason.

"If I returned with the famous Jason Scott as my personal lap dog!" A second later, she had grabbed him by the seat of his pants and shoved him into her time capsule.

"Hey! What the? Get me out of here!" shouted Jason as he pounded on the now sealed door. "You can't kidnap me! I'm the future Gold Ranger!" was the last thing that could be heard as the ship blasted off, making a new hole in the ceiling.


	3. Ethan and Cam

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). Hi to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

This is story number three and it was requested by CamFan4Ever. Of course, there are computers involved :) 

Well, the date for requests has passed. However, since I hadn't posted a story for over two weeks, and therefore didn't give another reminder, I will give another two weeks for requests. So, you have until August 25.

**Ethan and Cam**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Whoohoo! Take that, you evil Plutonian!" Ethan jumped up and pumped his fist in the air excitedly. "Oh yeah, baby! Ten thousand bonus points!" He began to do a jig.

"What?" called Cam from across the DinoThunder's secret underground base. "Did you just say that Mesagog has ten thousand secret armies? That's really going to make it difficult for us to find a way to defeat the Lothogog monstrosity." He still couldn't believe that Lothor had actually managed to climb out of that pit of evil he had fallen into. He also couldn't believe that Lothor and Mesogog would be so literal when they agreed to a merger by actually merging themselves together with the use of the Random Generizer. Now they had to deal with a bonehead who thought he was a masked wrestler.

Ethan didn't reply. He was too engrossed in his latest video game. "Alright! Level fifty-five!"

"Fifty-five what?" called Cam. "Monsters? Weapons? Come on, Ethan, share the information with me so we can defeat this Lothogog." He was beginning to think it had been a mistake to ask the Rangers' computer whiz join him in finding a way to beat their newest threat. Especially considering that Ethan's own teammates had snickered when he'd suggested that their Blue Ranger could be helpful to him.

"Take that, you Plutonian scumbag!" Ethan's eyes glazed over as he continued shooting at the virtual enemy. He was so involved in his game, he didn't even notice that Cam had come over to his side of the room.

"What the…ETHAN!" shouted Cam, causing Ethan to jump. Ethan's game controller went flying out of his hand, smashing against the rock wall.

"Oh, man! Why'd you do that? I was so close to breaking my high score." Ethan looked at his now-broken controller. "And you're going to owe me thirty bucks for that."

Cam stared in disbelief at the teenager. "What the hell do you think you were doing? We are supposed to be looking for information that'll help us defeat Lothogog."

"Huh?" asked Ethan, who was already starting another game. "Sorry, I wasn't listening." He began playing, his attention once again focused completely on the screen.

Two seconds later, the screen went blank. Ethan looked up to see Cam standing in front of him, twirling the plug. "Hey! Will you cut that out?"

"Look, Doofus. We are not here to play video games. We are here to defeat Lothogog…you know half Lothor, half Mesagog. Our teammates are busy fighting him. They're depending on us to find a way to defeat him." He leaned in closer to Ethan, poking his chest for emphasis. "BUT YOU JUST WANT TO PLAY! WHAT KIND OF RANGER ARE YOU?!"

"Whoops, sorry about that," said Ethan shamefacedly. "I kind of forgot about Lothogog. I'll get started on that data search right away." He grabbed the plug from Cam and replugged it in. "Do you think the others will notice the delay?"

"I doubt those airheads would notice anything," replied Cam.

"Where…guys? Lothogog…spraying…raspberry jello…Dustin…Kira…Tommy…all stuck…hurry…yeaaacchhhhhhh!!!!" Cam's communicator turned off at that.

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could look up ways to dissolve jello. I think that'll be less taxing for your brain than looking up information on two different enemies and coordinating it into a plan." Cam looked smugly at Ethan.

Ethan just shrugged, not really even caring about the implied insult. "Hey, that's fine with me. I hate doing boring research anyway. Uh, how do you spell jello…anyway?"

Cam, who had already returned to his own research, ignored his question. "I just don't understand how you got to be the team genius when all you do is play games. How'd you even get your vehicles and weapons operational? Or did some mythological giant head appear and drop them into your lap?"

Ethan glared at Cam. "Watch it. If Dr. O hears you mocking Zordon, he'll cream you. Besides, I never said that I was the team genius."

Cam shook his head in disbelief. "I just can't believe he's got you guys believing that," he guffawed. "I mean really, how can you seriously believe that a detached head can survive by floating in a gigantic test tube?" He stopped laughing when he realized what Ethan had said. "What? Well, why did you volunteer to help me then?"

"Are you kidding? You just asked who likes to use computers. So I said I did, and the next thing I know, you've got me down here working." He looked towards Cam for a second. "Hayley's the one who made the morphers and weapons for us."

Cam's curiosity was peaked. "Hayley? Who's that? She certainly can't be a Ranger." He already knew from personal experience that there was only one female Ranger on a team. The thought of more seemed ridiculous to him. Dustin kept insisting that there used to be Pink Rangers. Cam snickered at that idea. What villain would take a Pink clad hero seriously?

"Oh, just a friend of Dr. Oliver's." Ethan grabbed her photo and tossed it to Cam. "But she's not a Ranger." He sighed. Once he had walked in on Hayley begging Tommy in tears to be a Ranger. She had said that she'd even take Pink if she had to. But, as always, Tommy refused. He just kept mumbling something about not wanting another spandexed Pink Ranger to get all excited over.

"Wow!" Cam breathed when he saw the photo. "She's lovely. And she's an unappreciated genius whose inventions constantly save the Rangers' butts?"

"Well, I guess that's one way to put it."

"Finally, someone who'd be perfect for me. Oh, you've got to introduce me to her." Cam had already forgotten about the battling Rangers and his research.

"Well, I don't know," said Ethan distractedly. He had already become preoccupied with something other than jello research.

"Please?" Cam got on his knees. "Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please?" He really didn't want to seem desperate, but his advertisements in various newspaper and Internet singles sites hadn't landed him even one date.

"I'm not sure if I…"

"Aw, come on!" Cam was now shuffling towards Ethan on his knees. "Just do me this one teensy weensy favor…"

"…taking…so $#%$% long? …Lothogog….whipped cream…licking it off…"

Cam flicked his communicator off in annoyance. "…and get me a date with Hayley?"

Ethan had been so interested in what was on his screen that he realized almost too late that Cam was almost at his computer. Quickly, he pressed some buttons to hide what he had been doing. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Now, uh…maybe we should just get back to helping the others."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you…I…hey!" cried Cam who was now looking at Ethan's computer. "I find that to be highly offensive!"

"But, I just had that 'Bouncy Babes' site on by accident. It just showed up while I was looking up "jello."

"Not that," growled Cam. "THAT!" He pointed angrily at Ethan's computer. "You have insulted my father!"

Ethan was perplexed. "What? All I see is a dancing hamster. Isn't it cute?" He began to sing and dance like the little hamster on the screen. "Dedededededdododododododededededododododo"

"Don't worry, Father!" cried Cam as he morphed into his Green Samurai Ranger outfit. "This worm will rue the day he mocked you." With that, he began to chase Ethan around the room with his Samurai Saber.

"You're insane!" accused Ethan as he ducked some blows from Cam. "I'd rather take my chances with Lothogog and his raspberry jello and whipped cream traps!" He rushed out of the base.

"Coward!" screamed Cam. "Come back here! I will have my revenge! I will…hey!" His Ranger outfit instantly disappeared. "My, my powers!"

"Hehehehehehehe" chortled a disembodied voice. "Using your powers for personal gain. That's a big no-no."

"No! I WILL NOT go back to being the unappreciated computer geek yet again!"

"Why not?" asked the deep baritone voice. "Billy had no trouble with that. Well, he did run off to Aquitar to live with fish people. But I'm sure it had absolutely nothing to do with feeling unappreciated."

Cam kept looking around for the voice. "Who…who are you? I'll tell my father what you did to me. He's a ninja master. He'll take care of you."

"I don't think so, Cameron."

Cam whipped around as Sensei stalked into the base.

"If Zordon says you were a naughty boy, then I must concur. We mentors must stick together."

"Zor…Zor…Zordon?" blubbered Cam.

"Yep." Zordon's big ghost head finally appeared in Cam's sight. "How'd you like my nice detached head?" With that he swooped towards Cam.

"Aaaahhhh!" shrieked Cam just before he fainted.


	4. Carter and Ethan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). Hi to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

This is story number four. Yeah, yeah, I know this is the second Ethan story in a row. Well, blame that on its requester…Lord-Pisces. And yes, I know it is impossible to play a bunch of video games at one time, I guess Ethan's just extremely talented in that area :). Since I sent this right after story number three, check that one out also. Oh, and the due date for requests is now August 25. That's it.

**Carter and Ethan**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Carter yawned as he lounged around the firehouse. After all the excitement of being a Power Ranger, being 'just' a firefighter was a bit of a letdown. Not that there weren't any fires around his new post in Reefside. There were as many as in any other town. But for some reason, whenever the alarm sounded, all of the other firefighters made sure to hop on the fire engine and speed away before Carter could get geared up.

"Jealousy," he mumbled to himself, "just plain jealousy because I was a Ranger and they weren't." He just couldn't admit to the real reason. At the last fire he had gone to while still working in Mariner Bay, Carter kept trying to morph by holding out his axe. Then he kept trying to attack the flames barehanded as if they were batlings. The other firefighters became so distracted with keeping him from burning himself that the local Starbucks burnt down. Carter was chased out of town by all of the agitated and angry coffee addicts.

At the moment all of the other firefighters were out fighting yet another fire. Carter smiled to himself. If the alarm sounded again, he would be the only one available to go. No one would be able to stop him and he'd be a great hero again…. just like when he had been the Red Ranger. Best of all, Dana would stop calling him "delusional doofus" whenever he tried to call her for a date.

"Whooowhoooowhooowhoooowhoooowhoooowhoooowhooo…"

Carter jumped at the sound of the alarm. "Wheeeee!" he shouted as he slid down the pole. He grabbed his gear and put it on. The big fire truck was gone, so he grabbed the only vehicle left and raced as fast as he could towards the fire.

"All right!" yelled Ethan excitedly as he plugged yet another computer into the already overloaded extension cord. "Twenty video games at one time! This will really get me into the Guinness Book of World Records!" Every outlet in his living room was plugged in with extension cords, and multiple plugs. He flicked on each computer and video game system that he had.

"Ma!" he called as he heard the sizzling. "Make my hamburger medium well!" He had already forgotten that his parents had gone away on their second honeymoon, entrusting the house to him. Ethan got each game started and then began to run from one to another as quickly as he could to keep the games going. Soon, he smelled smoke. "Ma! I said medium well, not burnt!"

"Dang it!" he cried as he began to realize that he just might not be quick enough to play so many games at once. But he kept trying. If he was going to be known as a computer geek by his friends, he might as well become a famous computer geek.

Two minutes later, he could hear the smoke alarm go off. "Hey, Dad!" he called to his currently vacationing father. "Do you mind? I'm in the middle of something here! Play your saxophone somewhere else! And play it better while you're at it!" Unheeding of the first small flame that was licking the furthest game system, Ethan just kept playing, mesmerized by all the different games.

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING went the little bell on the bicycle Carter was racing to the fire on. "Whoooowhoooowhoooowhooowhoooo! Get out of the way! Fireman coming through! Whoooowhoooowhoooowhoooowhoooo!"

People jumped out of his path, cursing and throwing him dirty looks as he went past them. Several of them began to confer among themselves about how a shame it was that Power withdrawal has caused such insane behaviors.

When Carter finally arrived at the fire almost fifteen minutes after the alarm sounded off, half of the house was already on fire. "Must remember I'm not a Power Ranger…must remember I'm not a Power Ranger," he recited to himself over and over just as he psychiatrist had taught him. "Hello?" He called as loudly as he could. "Is anyone in there?"

There was no answer. But Carter could swear that he heard blipping and plinging noises combined with shouts of "gotcha!" and "all right!"

Hefting his axe in the air, Carter chopped the door down. He ran into the smoke towards the strange sounds. To his disbelief, there stood a young man, so engrossed with his video games that he wasn't even panicking over the flames that were inching closer to him. Carter ran over to him and grabbed him by the arm to drag him out.

"Are you crazy???!!!" screamed Ethan as Carter attempted to pull him away from a controller. He moaned as the disruption caused him to lose a game. "Ten more minutes and I would've gotten a world record!" He looked at the now filthy and sweating Carter. "I don't know who you are, but if you want to play, you'll just have to wait your turn." With that, he ran to a now-smoking keyboard. After all, he reasoned, he could still get into the World Record book with the thirteen games that were still going.

With one final effort and a mighty curse, Carter grabbed Ethan around the waist and pulled the protesting teen out of the house. "I'm crazy?" he cried at the struggling teenager. "I'M CRAZY???? If I'd given you ten more minutes, you'd have been barbecued! You just burnt your whole house down with all those stupid computers and game systems of yours!"

Ethan, who was finally snapping out of his computer-induced trance, looked around at the now arriving firefighters and his now burnt up shell of a house. "Nooooo!!!!" He wailed. "My computers! My beautiful, beautiful computers!" Then he realized what else he had left in the house. "My morpher….NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Morpher? Him?" laughed Carter. "And they told me I was delusional."


	5. Shane and Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). Hi to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

This is story number five. It was requested by Pitbossheather.

**Shane and Jason**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ohhhhhh," moaned Shane as he regained consciousness. "What happened? Where am I?"

"The same place you put me, you idiot," came a growl from across the room.

At that, Shane decided to open his eyes and look. "What? I'm in the hospital? I can't be in the hospital…I have skateboard practice!" With that, he leapt out of his bed….and landed on the floor in pain. "Ow! My back!"

"Wow, and I thought Rocky was a whiny cry baby."

Shane craned his neck around to see who the other guy was. There, sitting on another bed, was a muscular young man, wearing a hospital gown that had been gone over with a red magic marker. He had a large bandage wrapped around the top of his head that covered his eyes. "Who are you, anyway? What happened? Did you get into some big accident or something?" He made an attempt to get up. "Could you please come help me up?"

Jason sighed and stood up. Carefully, he made his way to Shane…. but not without some shin banging and swearing. "I can't believe you don't even remember ramming into me with that stupid skateboard of yours. Seriously, what would possess a grown man to skateboard down the middle of a mall escalator?"

Shane smiled. "Yeah, that was one of my cooler ideas. Tomorrow, I'm going to skateboard up and down this hospi…Yeeeouch!" he shouted as Jason finally got a hold of him and yanked him back onto his bed. "Uh, maybe the day after tomorrow," he amended.

"Yeah, sure," responded Jason dubiously. "You can barely move, and yet you still want to skateboard." He began to feel up his own muscles. "Talk about your obsessive behaviors."

"So," said Shane. "I'm Shane Clarke. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand. Then pulled it back in embarrassment when he realized the other man couldn't see it.

"Jason Lee Scott," replied Jason distractedly. "Whoa," he mused to himself. "I'm losing a little bit of tone in this bicep. I wonder if this place has a weightlifting room."

"And you thought I was obsess…" Shane stopped speaking and gawked at Jason. "Wait! Did you say Jason Lee Scott?"

"Yep," answered Jason who was now trying to bench-press the bed tray.

Shane's face brightened with excitement. "You mean…THE Jason Lee Scott?"

"Are there any others I don't know about?" asked Jason who had added the room's TV and his bedpan to the tray he was working out with.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod….EEEEEYYYYOOOOOWWWWW!!!" screamed Shane who realized too late that bouncing up and down on a sore back was NOT a good idea. Subdued, he continued. "You're the Jason Lee Scott who was also the first Red Ranger?"

Jason dashed over to him, tripping on things and cursing on the way. "Shush up!" he cried, covering Shane's mouth. "It took me forever and lot of 'convincing' to find out where Rocky had hidden my original Power coin. Dumb idiots never even realized those coins could be fixed. I guess I could expect that with that longhaired jerk as leader." He looked around in a panic. "I do NOT want Zordon to take it from me because of your big mouth."

Shane brushed Jason's hand away. "Hello? Hasn't anyone told you the news? Zordon can't take away your coin because he's DEAD!"

"No! No! He's not dead! He just pretended to die when that other longhaired freak shattered his tube. He's around somewhere, watching us, waiting for us to mess up so he can take our powers from us. Like he took mine."

"Uh, I thought you went to Paris or Zurich or somewhere in Europe. For Peace conferences?" asked Shane uncertainly. Although he had read Dustin's comic books, he hadn't committed them to memory.

"Peace conferences, my ass," cursed Jason. "I was there for almost a year. But they always made us stay in 'Geneva.' But then I got so stark raving bored that I snuck out of the 'city' one night. Know what I found?"

"What?" asked Shane.

"Some gigantic machine that was generating images of a whole city and conference goers. I should've guessed as much since aside from Trini and Zach, all the other people kept repeating everything they said over and over again. But I thought that was just because they were naturally boring."

"Sounds a bit elaborate," began Shane. "So who…"

Jason's fists clenched and unclenched. "I left at that point and went back to Angel Grove. Actually, it only took me fifteen minutes because as it turned out, we had been in the stupid desert next to it."

"Wait," interrupted Shane. "Didn't you tell your friends about the city not being real?"

Jason's face paled. "Dang, I KNEW I forgot something. I hope Trini and Zach aren't too mad at me." He shrugged and continued. "I was going to go give Zordon a piece of my mind." He banged his hand on the night table, causing Shane to wince as he heard the wood splinter. "And when I called him up, do you know what he did?"

"No, I…"

"He sent that leadership stealing Ranger, Tommy to get me. They actually convinced me to become the Gold Ranger." Jason sighed. "And I bought it too. I spent almost six months using that power."

Shane was confused he was become just a bit concerned about his idol's mental status. "But, why would you be mad? Sounds like they were trying to make up for what they did."

"Are you kidding?" snapped Jason. "All they wanted was to keep the powers safe for some schizoid alien prince. They sure as hell didn't bother to tell me about all the side effects. They all hit me at once."

"Side effects?" asked Shane who was looking uncertainly at his own morpher. "No one told me about any side effects."

"Dizziness, fainting, nosebleeds, heart palpitations, diarrhea, ringworm, rabies, psoriasis, smallpox, halitosis, cavities, leprosy…" Jason groaned. "If I hadn't been able to kick the cure out of Alpha's metal butt… As it is, I still have a bad case of jock itch."

"Okay," said Shane a bit uncomfortably. "Well, I think my back is all better now. So why don't you get me that wheelchair there and I'll go…and uh…look for that weight room for you." He didn't care how much it hurt, he had to get away from this nutcase. He just hoped that the Red Power didn't end up affecting him in the same manner.

"Really?" asked Jason happily. "Uh, where is the wheelchair?"

"I'm sorry. It's over to your right."

Jason grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it into the room.

Gingerly, Shane sat up and grabbed the arm of the wheelchair. "Yeeeahhhhh….mmmphhhh." He quickly clamped his mouth shut to muffle his cry of pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Shane quickly reached for the wheels. "Yeeeaaaaaaaaooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!" he screamed in agony at the movement.

"That does it," decided Jason. "I'm going to wheel you. Just tell me where to go."

"No, that's okay," Shane cried as he felt the chair move. "I can do…LEFT! TURN LEFT!…it myself…SLOW DOWN YOUR GOING TO HIT THAT…"

WHAM! The chair smashed into the wall next to the door. It toppled over, taking Shane with it. "Ohhhhh…" he moaned.

"Whoops, sorry. Let me help you up."

"No!" cried Shane. "Don't help me! I'll just scream for a nurse." He glared up at Jason. "What in God's made you think you could push a wheelchair with that bandage over your eyes?"

"Bandage?" asked Jason. "What bandage?" He reached up to feel his head. "Well, what do you know? I guess that cute nurse got a bit carried away with wrapping up that little nick on my head." He pushed the bandage up off his eyes. "And here I thought I was blind." He reached down, grabbed Shane's hand and shook it vigorously. "Thanks, I owe you one." With that he headed down the hall.

"Wait! Where're you going?" called Shane.

"Home," Jason called back. "If I can see then there's no need for me to stay." With that he disappeared around a corner.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!" cried Shane.

But there was no response.

"NUUURRRSSSSEEEE!!!"


	6. Hunter and Justin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). Hi to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

This is story number six. It was requested by huntersgrl 13.

Just a reminder to get in your requests (Rangers only) by August 25. Only one request per person. Thanks.

**Hunter and Justin**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

****

Hunter yawned as he leaned back in his chair. He hated, absolutely hated it when he got stuck behind the counter at Storm Chargers. Kelly had gone on vacation…well, actually she had just run screaming out of her store after the guys had gotten bike grease all over the merchandise they had been inventorying. Worst of all, Blake and Dustin had called "not it" and ran out of the store before Hunter could do the same.

He had considered just walking out. After all, there was no one in the store at the moment. But, his sense of duty wouldn't allow him; nor would the thought of Kelly ripping his heart out if anything got stolen.

He was just about to take a little snooze when the door opened. He warily eyed the young man in blue before closing his eyes again.

"Whoa! What a neat-o store!" shouted Justin enthusiastically. He began to dash from item to item. "Skateboards, cool! Surfboards, awesome! Sneakers, intense! Bike helmets, excellent! Jock straps, unbelievable!"

Hunter groaned, there was no way he'd get to nap now. "Is there anything you're looking for in particular?" he grumbled quietly.

Justin didn't hear him. He just kept running around the store.

"Hey!" called Hunter. "Stop touching all the merchandize!" He began to feel nauseous at Justin's erratic movements.

"What?" asked Justin as he paused in his explorations. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to break anything. I'm a trained karate black belt. Stealth is my middle name." With that, he turned around and accidentally stepped on a skateboard. "Wooooooo!" he exclaimed in surprise as he crashed into a row of surfboards, causing them to topple over onto the store's trophy display case causing it to smash.

"Oh, I don't believe it," moaned Hunter as he dashed to the mess. "I just don't believe it."

Justin stood up and dusted himself off. "Uh, sorry, I didn't see that skateboard."

"No, not that." Hunter picked up a now-crushed trophy. "These damn things were supposed to be made of solid gold. Looks like we've been risking our necks racing for gold-plated plaster of paris."

"Oh," said Justin in relief. He began to pick up the broken glass. "That's great, because I thought you were going to blame me and I just can't afford to pay for this because I lost my job at Tommy and Rocky's Dojo because they said I was completely irritating which I just can't see."

Hunter looked up from the trophy pieces. "Who said you didn't have to pay for this? Look at the damage you did. Kelly's going to go ballistic!"

"Who?" asked Justin.

"My boss," explained Hunter. "Nice person, but a bit of a skinflint. She pays me little enough as it is. There's no way I'm going to let her take this out of my pay." He eyed the damage thoughtfully. "Let's see, I'd say two thousand dollars should cover the damage."

"WHAT?!!" exclaimed Justin. "That junk can't be worth more that two hundred at the most. Besides," he picked up the red skateboard with a gigantic SHANE written across it. "Since when are skateboards left loose on store floors for anyone to step on?" He began to rub at his leg. "Yep, I can see a nice injury lawsuit for negligence." With that, Justin began to limp around and moan in mock pain.

"Forget it!" said Hunter in alarm. "There's no charge. Besides, I see who'll be paying for this damage." He couldn't even count on his hands the number of times Kelly had screamed at his red teammate for leaving his skateboard on the store's floor.

"Oh, thank God," sighed Justin in relief. He stopped limping and began to help Hunter pick up the surfboards.

"Thanks. Was there anything you wanted to find in particular?" asked Hunter.

"Well, actually I…oh wow! Look at how those clothes are sorted by color." Justin ran over to the blue section. "Sure would make shopping easier if all stores did that."

Hunter smiled. Finally, here was a customer who actually appreciated the Rangers' method of selling clothing. Even Kelly couldn't understand the purpose of such a system. It seemed like only a Ranger could prefer…he gawked at Justin for a second. Then he shook his head. Nope, there was no way.

"Hey!" called Justin, snapping Hunter out of his reverie. "Why do you have two sets of blue? I mean you have light blue here, and dark blue over there."

"Actually, that's navy."

"And the same with the reds. What's the point of having two red sections?"

Hunter sighed. "Those clothes aren't red. They're crimson."

"Crimson?" chuckled Justin. "That's got to be the stupidest color ever. Who in their right mind would go into a store and say, 'I want to buy a crimson outfit?'"

"Hey!" cried Hunter offended. "It just so happens that we have a Crimson Thunder Ranger in this town."

"Oh, I see." Justin looked thoughtfully at the colors. "So, I guess you also have Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Navy colored Rangers as well?"

"Yep," replied Hunter, relieved that Justin was finally getting the idea.

"And I suppose the Yellow and Crimson are for the girls?"

Hunter shook his head. "Are you kidding? To…uh, I mean their female Ranger wears blue."

"Blue???" Now Justin was offended. "But, but, that's a guy's color."

"Since when?" asked Hunter. "Women wear blue all the time. And guys do wear yellow and crimson."

"But, but, but, but," sputtered Justin who's sense of the world was being turned upside down.

"Anyway," said Hunter as looked at Justin threateningly. "You'd better stop mocking the Crimson Thunder Ranger. He's a very big and mean guy who'll rip you from limb to limb."

"Eep!" yelped Justin as he jumped back in fear from the imagined threat. This caused him to crash into a rack of blue shorts, causing it to fall into another rack of clothing. Clothes rack fell upon clothes rack until there was clothing all over the floor of the store. "Heh, heh, sorry about that," apologized Justin embarrassedly. He began to pick up the fallen clothing.

Hunter glared at him before he hefted up one of the fallen racks. "Are you always this clumsy? Or did one our competitors send you over to sabotage us?"

"Huh?"

"That's it. Isn't it?" Hunter's eyebrows knitted together in anger. "Who sent you here? Was it those Neanderthals from Total Pro Sports?"

"Hey, it was just an accident," Justin replied defensively. "You scared me."

But Hunter wasn't listening. "Or maybe your working for one of the teams we're racing against this weekend. Keep the storekeeper real busy while you go in the back and sabotage the bikes."

"If you hadn't noticed, I've been here helping to pick stuff up." Justin shook his head in bewilderment. "I haven't gone near any bikes."

"Oh," said Hunter. "Well, then I guess you're just a klutz."

"Hey!" cried Justin. But he let it go. At least he wasn't being accused of sabotage anymore. Besides, he was just too busy slowly hanging up a rack of sports bras. Very slowly hanging them up.

"An immature klutz at that," commented Hunter who noticed that Justin was practically drooling over the female undergarments. "There," he said as he hung up the last piece of clothing. "Now, unless you're here to buy a bra, I suggest you finish with those and tell me what you came in here for in the first place." He had noticed that customers were now beginning to fill the store up and he certainly didn't want to waste any more time with this idiot.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I was sent in here with a message."

"A message?" queried Hunter. "What kind of message?"

Justin paused in thought. He stood for several minutes in thought.

"WELL??!!" demanded Hunter.

"Oh yeah, this guy with a yellow shirt told me to tell you 'dude, you'd better hurry over here, dude, because we just saw that Chooboo dude stealing the Crimson Thunder's Ninja Glider Cycle. And, like, I think he was yelling something about going to the car crusher in the junkyard.' Or something like…"

"Nooooo!!!!" screamed Hunter as he flew out of the doors. "My bike! My beautiful bike! Watch the store for me!" he cried over his shoulder.

"I knew it," smirked Justin at Hunter's unintentional admittance to being the Crimson Ranger. He thought Hunter had been just a bit too offended by his mocking of that stupid color. "Well, I guess I'll just…ulp!" he gasped as he suddenly found himself by a large crowd of customers with questions and complaints.


	7. Wes and Eric

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). Hi to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

Would you believe I spent the past three days visiting my aunt who has no TV? So I had time to write yet another story. Anyway, this is story number seven and it was requested by cmar.

**Wes and Eric**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

****

"Everybody was kung-fu fighting," sang Wes. "Hiya! Those cats were…"

"Wes!" hissed Eric in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?" He would have to get stuck on yet another stakeout with the overenthusiastic Red Time Force Ranger.

"Hey Eric," Wes whispered loudly.

Eric concentrated on the view through his binoculars. What in God's name had ever possessed him to stay on as Wes' partner? The man had absolutely no discipline. Even Mr. Collins was beginning to get annoyed at the constant spitballs that hit him and the other executives during the meetings.

"Eric!" Wes' voice had raised a little.

Eric leaned forward as he continued to ignore Wes. There seemed to be some rustling in those bushes. He grabbed the car door handle, readying himself to jump out. "There's something in those bushes, Wes," his whispered softly. "On my count, one…two…"

"ERIC!" shouted Wes who hadn't even been paying attention. "KNOW WHAT?"

"Yeeeaaahhhh!" Eric dived out of the car and rolled behind a dustbin, shooting at the bushes the whole time. He stopped when the stray cat that had been rustling the bushes ran off in fright. Luckily, Eric had been shooting to high to hit it.

"Wow, Eric, you really have to do something about that itchy trigger finger of yours," said Wes who had calmly followed him to the back of the dustbin.

Eric looked at him darkly. "Well, if a certain someone would be quiet during a stakeout I wouldn't be so jumpy." He got up and headed back to the car. This mission was probably a bust now. If the thieves had any contacts at all within this electronics store, they'd probably have been warned not to come. He pulled on his door handle, and found it to be locked. He walked around to Wes' side, and that was locked as well. He groaned when he saw where Wes had left his keys; in the ignition.

"Wesley?" asked Eric in his nicest, calmest tone possible. "Do you have the keys? And what the hell are you doing, anyway?"

Wesley, who had been picking up all the garbage that had fallen out of the dustbin, straightened up. "Oh, I'm just doing some odd jobs, that's all." To be honest, he really missed the Nick of Time odd jobs shop. Even picking up garbage seemed less mundane than patrolling the city and going on stakeouts. It also didn't help that he had to live in fear of a gun crazed partner who shot at just about everything he saw or heard.

Eric shook his head. "Fine, just remember to wash your hands this time." He grimaced at the remembrance of Wes using his bare hands to knead bread dough right after he had cleaned out the trashcans behind his house. It took all of Eric's efforts to find a matching loaf of bread in the bakery to switch with Wes' before the Silver Guardians' annual bake sale. "Now, do you have the keys?"  
"Nope," replied Wes, who was wiping his hands on his pants.

"And where, pray tell, might they be?"

"In the car." Wes reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple. He calmly began to munch on it, oblivious to Eric's looks of disgust.

"Why?" Eric asked as he looked away. He had no desire to lose his supper, which was fast becoming a possibility.

"Because I was afraid they'd fall out of my pocket." Good, thought Wes when he saw Eric turn away. He was really getting to him. Sooner or later Eric would have to complain to his dad. The Quantum Ranger's overbearing sense of duty wouldn't allow him not to. The elder Collins was already showing signs of regret that he had taken Wes on as one of the leaders of the Silver Guardians. Wes' door plaque had disappeared the week before and in the same afternoon he had spotted it in his father's wastebasket. Not to mention that his favorite meeting chair, the one with the squeaky wheel, had been shoved out of the meeting room just before their last meeting. Yes, it was now only a matter of days before Wes could get fired and go back to doing odd jobs for complete strangers.

"Oh, really?" asked Eric. "Then how are we going to get back into the car?"

"Simple, just unlock…oh," murmured Wes in realization. "I did it again, didn't I? Well," he decided as he pulled out his cell phone, "I guess I'd better…"

"DUCK!" shouted Eric as he dove behind a tree and began to shoot at the opaque glass windows that covered the back of the building. There was something there; something that had moved. He had seen it, he was sure of it. It had to be one of the electronics parts thieves that had been active in Silver Hills. Or maybe it was their contact coming to finish him and Wes off or maybe..it..was..his..and..Wes'..reflections..in ..the..dark..glass. Eric cursed at himself as he reholstered his gun. Maybe he really should stop putting off that trip to the optometrist.

"That's not coming out of MY paycheck," argued Wes as he gaped at the shattered windows. He definitely had to get away from this job and away from his insane partner before he ended up as a statistic. "Anyway, I'll go call roadside assistance." With that, he pressed the much used number on his speed dial.

"Great," moaned Eric as he who half-listened to Wes' arguing with the service people as he began to kick the glass shards into the surrounding bushes in the futile hope of hiding the damage. Unlike Wes who was once again living off daddy's money, Eric couldn't afford to lose any money. His rent was already overdue and he hadn't had any electricity for almost a month now. Maybe it was time for him to tell Mr. Collins that the prestige of his position wasn't enough and that he'd need to be paid more than the minimum wage he was currently receiving.

"One thousand dollars, but that's my final offer. Are you sure you can't help us? No, I promise he won't shoot when the door locks pop open. Yes, I understand you've been in therapy for the past three months for that. But…but…goodbye then." Wes turned his cell phone off. "I think we're on our own here."

"Great, just great," sighed Eric. "Another stakeout ruined all because you have to act like an idiot. So, what do you propose we do?"

Wes snorted. "We'd be able to get help if you stopped terrifying everyone."

Eric glared at his partner. "What do you mean? I'm one of the good guys. I don't terrify anyone but the criminals."

Wes didn't reply. Instead he picked up a pebble and tossed it over a fence.

At the sound of the pebble landing on the other side, Eric whipped around and shot through the fence. A second later he stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"Oh my God! Myrtle!" screamed a man at the other side of the fence.

"Oh great," hissed Wes. "Now look what you did. Poor Myrtle."

"Me?" Eric hissed back. "If you hadn't tossed that pebble…"

"Oh come off it, only a nutjob would shoot at every sound he hears." Wes picked up his cell phone. "Well, I'm going to call in the police and report this. They'll have you in the chair in no time."

"But…"

"Oh Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtle," cried the man across the fence. "Wherever am I going to find another gnome to replace you with?"

Wes blushed as he quickly clicked off his cell phone. "Hehe, I was just joking."

Eric glowered at him. "A gnome? You were going to send me to prison for a damned garden gnome? That's it! I've had enough of being your partner. When we get back from this mission….I'm telling your Dad!"

Wes stuck his tongue out at Eric. "Fine go ahead, be a tattletale. See if I care?" Inwardly, he was dancing. Soon he'd be free to live the life of a hobo. Hopping trains, wearing ratty old clothes, begging strangers to let him do odd jobs for him. Yep, that was the life.

Eric shook his head at Wes' childish behavior. "Well, we'd better work on getting back into the car so we can finish this assignment." He began to look around the dustbins.

"What are you looking for?" asked Wes.

"For some wire or something thin enough to put through the window," replied Eric as he began digging through the refuse. He almost barfed when he came across some rancid beef stew.

"Oh, I have a coat hanger in the trunk," stated Wes. "Hold on a second." With that, he pulled a spare set of keys from his pocket and popped open the trunk. He pulled out the hanger and handed it to a now befuddled Eric.

"You…you…had an extra set of keys on you the whole time?" he croaked.

"Huh?" asked Wes.

"YOU HAD ANOTHER SET OF KEYS?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Eric was seething now.

"Oops, I forgot I had the made after our last lock out." Wes grinned apologetically. "Sorry about that." He unlocked the doors.

Eric took a few breaths to calm himself down. "Forget it," he said as he slid into the car. "Let's just get back to work. Not that it really matters since there's no way no one heard…"

A black van pulled up at the other side of the parking lot. Eric pulled out his binoculars. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw the thieves pry open the store's back door. He practically beamed when they began to come out dragging stolen merchandise out on stolen dollies.

"Ok, Wes, this is it," Eric whispered. "On my count we will surround them on both sides." He pushed the door open very gently. "One…two…"

"HEY ERIC, GUESS WHAT?"

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh!!!!" screamed Eric in a panic as he shot at the truck. All of the tires went flat. The thieves dove to the ground, covering their heads in utter fear.

"What?" groaned Eric as he and Wes headed towards the cowering criminals, handcuffs in hand.

"You know how we're at a stakeout?" inquired Wes.

"Yes," sighed Eric as he handcuffed one of the perpetrators.

"Well, after this, we could go OUT for STEAK!"

Eric groaned at this. "Just put them in the back of the car."


	8. Andros and Dustin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). Hi to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number eight. It was requested by True-To-Blue.

Btw, pilot of eva unit 04(), you asked for a story with Delphine. Although I had mentioned it a while back, I forgot to remind people that I don't include the Aquition Rangers, Phantom Ranger, or Trey in my stories. I just feel that I already have more than enough possible combinations with the other 54 Rangers (1466 according to my calculations). So, if you read this, please give me a different pairing :)

**Andros and Dustin**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Andros hummed happily to himself as he splashed on his aftershave lotion. After eight years apart, he and Ashley were finally going to meet again. His eyes glazed over as he thought of his former girlfriend's hazel eyes, her perky nose, her rosy mouth, her two big… he pinched himself at that, no need to get excited too soon.

He put down the now half-empty bottle and picked up the letter.

"To Andros, the Red Space Ranger. Hi, Dude. This is the current Yellow Ranger. Like, Dude, I heard you have a humongous space ship and like, dude I really need to ask you a favor. Could you like, beam me up at seven p.m. tomorrow? Thanks, Dude."

For the hundredth time, Andros kissed the note. It didn't matter to him that no one had signed it. It didn't matter to him that there was nothing romantic about the letter. It didn't even matter to him that there had been other Yellow Rangers besides Ashley. "After all," he reasoned as he examined the roses he had bought for the occasion, "if it isn't Ashley then it'll be another lovely woman."

"Andros," announced Deca in what sounded suspiciously like a muffled laugh. "Your 'date' is at the rendezvous point."

"Who is it?" asked Andros as he nervously smoothed down his clothing.

"I cannot tell. There seems to be an overpowering cloud of perfume interfering with my sensors."

Andros could have sworn he heard his emotionless companion snickering this time. "Uh, it's aftershave lotion, not perfume." He shook his head, "never mind, just send her the Yellow Space Glider so she can get on this ship."

Five minutes later, Andros was waiting eagerly at the jump tubes. He already had a romantic candlelit dinner set out for his special guest with soft, romantic music playing in the background. He had never admitted it, even to himself, but he had been very lonely after kicking his entire Ranger team off the Megaship all those years ago for selling pieces of it to crazed enthusiasts. Yes, he decided as he made his most seductive pose. Love was definitely in the air.

"Whooooooaaaaaa!" came the voice…the too deep voice. A young man with short brown wavy hair popped out of the jump tube. "Wow, Shane would go wild over this crazy flying skateboard." He straightened up and brushed off his suit. "Like, Dude, you really are a dude!" He hid a bunch of red roses similar to Andros' behind his back.

Andros couldn't stop gaping. Then his face went dark and he stepped threateningly towards the other man. "Uh, I don't know who the hell you are, but you're in big trouble, mister. That glider was for a visiting Yellow Ranger."

Dustin looked at him strangely. "That's me. See the yellow bow tie and cummerbund?"

"But, you…you're a male Ranger." Andros backed up and dumped his roses into a convenient wastebasket. "Yellow Rangers are always female."

"Not always, Andros," interrupted the voice of Deca. "As I've told you, there's Tideus of Aquitar, The Great Gazoo the Seven Thousand and twenty third of Zetox, Mork of Ork, Big Birdius of Planet Sesamiustreet…"

"Fine, Deca," Andros was tired of hearing her exhaustive lists. He turned to Dustin. "So what…"

"I tried to warn him of this possibility. But would he listen? Oh no. He was too busy being horny to listen to his ship's faithful computer system. If I had a new chip for each time he ignored my faultless advice, I'd…"

Andros pushed the 'mute' button on a panel. "So, what are you here for? Uh…."

"Dustin," replied Dustin. "And the thing is…"

Finally realizing the implication of Dustin's suit and the roses still hidden behind his back, Andros cut him short. "Wait a second, you thought 'I' was a woman? What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, not what, Dude. More like who." Dustin went to sit on a nearby chair. "Yeeowch!" he hollered as he sat directly on the roses he had been hiding. "Oh, I am so lame." He pulled the flowers out from under his butt and held them out to Andros. "Like, these are for you."

"Uh, thanks, I think," murmured Andros as he accepted the flowers. He sidestepped over to the wastebasket and dumped those roses in there as well. "Now, you were about to tell me where you got the idea that I was a woman?"

"Well, you see, when I decided that I needed to find you, I went on the Internet. When I did a search for Space Rangers, I came upon a website called

"You found a website…about us?" queried Andros. "Well, I'm sure it's just made by one of our many overenthusiastic fans."

Dustin leaned back and put his feet up on a table. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And I told the dude who ran the site so. But then he posted a video of himself morphing and charged twenty-five dollars for the privilege of downloading it. When I asked, he told me that the Red Space Ranger had 'long beautiful hair, full pouty lips, and a figure to die for.' So of course, I thought…"

"Really?" asked Andros as he knocked Dustin's feet off the table. "I guess all those trips to the hair salon on Edenoi really paid off. And I…hey!" he exclaimed when he realized the implications of the description. "Who made that website?"

Dustin yawned. "I think his name was something like Wayne, or Kane, or…"

"Zhane?" cried Andros as he wiped down the table with disinfectant. "That greedy, egotistical maniac! It's bad enough he tried to auction off Alpha 6. But now he's gone too far. I should report him to the proper authorities. I should get his web site closed down." Andros paused in thought. "I should make him give me a cut of the profits."

"Yeah, that sounds great, Dude." Dustin sat up and leaned forward. "But, now that we've established that we're both dudes, I really need to ask a big favor from you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Andros.

Dustin sighed. "What do you mean, Dude? This is the first time I've ever asked you for a favor."

"No, I mean, why do you keep saying 'dude' over and over and over again?"

Dustin stared at him. "Really? You mean I keep using the word 'dude' all the time? Wow, du…uh I mean wow, I never even realized it. No wonder I can't get anyone to take me seriously." He jumped up and shook Andros' hand. "Well, now that I'm aware of this problem, I'll certainly watch my language more. I'll be able to get into a good University and then land a job in a top Fortune 500 company. I'll marry a rich socialite and have two perfect children. Oh, your original observation will definitely change my life for the better."

"Really?" asked Andros proudly. It wasn't too often that he got the chance to improve the life of a younger Ranger.

"Pshaw, no," scoffed Dustin. "Like, I like saying 'dude,' Dude. It's just my thing. And I certainly can't become the best motorbike stunt rider if I'm tied to a boring nine to five job, a snooty wife and bratty kids."

"Well, there's no need to be a jerk about it," snapped Andros. "What are you here for anyway?"

"As I was about to say before you interrupted me," Dustin leaned forward and looked seriously at Andros. "I want to borrow your ship, Dude."

"What?!" snapped Andros. "Absolutely not! There's no way I'm going to let you use Meggy for joyriding or drag racing or whatever it is you juvenile delinquents do." He grabbed Dustin's cummerbund and began to drag him back to the jump tube. "Now, if you're through wasting my time…"

Dustin yanked himself out of Andros' grip. "Dude! I don't want to use your ship for stupid stuff like that. I just want to get to Lothor's ship and rescue the trapped Ninjas."

"Get where? Rescue who?"

"Meggy?" blurted the until-then silent Deca. "Andros, I think it's past time you saw that psychiatrist. You have very bizarre attachment issues with this ship."

Dustin sighed and straightened out his cummerbund. "Like, Lothor is this masked wrestling reject our team is fighting. He kidnapped the students at our secret ninja academy and turned our sensei into a hamster. So now Cam, who is Sensei's son and the Green Samurai Ranger, claims that he can get into space somehow and rescue the captured students."

"So? Let him do it then."

"But I want to be the hero for once," whined Dustin. "I mean, all the others see me as just this big goof but…"

"Gee, I wonder why," stated Andros sarcastically. "Wait, are you saying that your mentor is a hamster? And that Hamster Junior is going to be flying a ship into space?" He was incredulous. "How the hell is he going to operate the controls with just paws?"

"Dude, only Sensei is a hamster. Cam's still a human." Dustin sat back down. "Besides, at least our mentor isn't a wrinkled old head."

Andros face went pale. "Don't ever, ever, ever make fun of Zordon!" he cried.

"Whoa, Dude, I didn't mean…"

"He sacrificed his life so that the evil could be wiped away! He made me destroy his tube so his essence could wash over everyone in the galaxy and destroy or cleanse all that is wicked."

Dustin grunted at that. "Well, that was really stupid of him. I mean we still have criminals and murderers."

"No," corrected Andros. "I mean he destroyed all the evil non-humans."

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? Well, he's a lousy shot since his missed that giant bug and his daughter, a bunch of demons, mutants from the future, horned thingies, and Lothor and his goons."

"I…I…never thought about that," admitted Andros. "I…I…killed Zordon for nothing? No! I'm a murderer!" he wailed as he flopped on the floor. The fact that his actions had ended an intergalactic war had completely slipped the Red Ranger's mind.

"Uh, yeah sure, whatever makes you happy," muttered Dustin disinterestedly as he awkwardly patted Andros on the head. "Now, how about letting me borrow the ship? I promise I'll have it gassed and back by midnight."

"Whatever," sniveled Andros as he waved Dustin towards the controls. "I don't care. I don't deserve such a nice ship. Keep it for all I care."

"Oh, gnarly Dude!" blurted Dustin as he hopped into the pilot's chair. "Now, let's see, how do I fly this?" He pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The ship shook and shot backwards.

KARRRAAAASSSHHH!!!

"Oh, sorry about that, Dude!" Dustin apologized as he pushed the lever forward and lifted the Astro Megaship Mark Two into the air again. "But Juice Bars are a bit out of style now, anyway!" With that, he flew away, a furious Ernie screaming curses after him.


	9. Eric and Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Wow, I can't believe I haven't written for over two months. Sorry about that, but I've been really busy with my class. Actually, I'm still a bit busy, but things are somewhat less crazy now. This is story number nine and it was requested by the one, the only, Dagmar Buse. I hope it's not too bad. I'm really out of practice.

**Eric and Ryan**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"I work alone," sneered Eric. He stepped back to study the effect this had. "Hmmmm," he said to the full-length mirror in his bedroom, "just a little less sneer and a little more glare." He then began to practice his intimidating poses. "Oh, yeah, I really look cool," he boasted to himself. Then he sighed. So, then why was he having such a dry spell with the ladies? He had been so excited when he had gotten his powers. Here was a great way to impress women, and yet, he still received his usual quota of face slaps. Maybe he'd have to rethink his current strategy of asking potential dates if they wanted to 'touch the morpher in his pants.'

"Ding Dong."

"Oh great," Eric groaned as he tossed on his shirt. "Wes!" he hollered as he stomped to the door. "I told you to stop bugging me all the time! I don't WANT to be your 'bestest buddy!'" He paused and then smirked as he suddenly recalled the special 'surprise' he had set up for the annoying Red Ranger.

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock..SPLOOOOSHH!"

"What the hell?!" spluttered a strange voice from the other side of the door. "Bird poop?! This wacko's spilled bird poop on me!" A second later, Eric's door was bashed in by an unfamiliar young man. His hair and shoulders were completely covered in guano.

"Uh oh, you're not Wes," stated Eric in surprise.

"How in God's name did YOU get to be a Ranger?" screamed an enraged Ryan. "Even the demons have more manners!" He stood there seething as Eric handed him a towel. Inwardly, he was laughing. What a great way for him to keep Joel from invading his room for girlie magazines.

"Uh, sorry about that," mumbled Eric apologetically. "I thought you were someone else." Belatedly, he realized his brilliant idea of saving up his birds' poop for such a joke had a major flaw. But then again, considering that absolutely no one but Wes ever came to his house, how was he to know that this one time, someone else would decide to visit him?

"Never mind," burbled Ryan who, having already tossed off his shirt, was now sticking his head under the faucet in Eric's kitchen sink. "Just get me some shampoo."

"Don't use up all my water!" cried Eric as he dashed to the bathroom. "That skinflint, Collins, barely pays me enough as it is!"

"Like I give a shit," snarled Ryan as he took the Herbal Essence from Eric. Then he snorted. "Get it? Shit? Oh, I've still got it!" He sniffed curiously. "Ooh, passion flower. Now I really feel pretty." He began to moan. "Oooooh, aaaahhhhh, oooooohhhh, aaaaaahhhh, ooooohhh…"

"Oh, very funny," said Eric. "It just so happened I had a coupon. That's the ONLY reason I got that brand." Well, that and the fact he had heard that a certain Pink Ranger loved that particular scent. He grinned in self-satisfaction. It wouldn't be long before he charmed Jen away from that idiot Wes.

"Whatever you say," replied Ryan as he picked up the towel and began drying his hair. "But you're still paying for my dry cleaning."

"Fine, I'll just go without heat next month," sighed Eric dramatically.

"Oh, just drop the 'impoverished' act," groaned Ryan. "I saw that fancy SUV in your driveway..."

"Well, actually that belongs to Biolab…"

"…Besides, I've come here with an important proposal."

Eric gazed at Ryan incredulously. "Hey, I may be desperate, but I'm not THAT desperate."

Ryan shook his head. Then he pulled a little black book out of his back pocket and tossed it to Eric. "I'm not desperate at all, in fact," he smirked, "I think I'm booked up 'til next March."

"So, uh what kind of proposal do you mean, then?" queried Eric as he quickly regained his usually attitude of feigned disinterest. He looked suspiciously at the other man. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Oh, that's right. How absolutely rude of my not to introduce myself as that bucket of crap poured all over me," replied Ryan sarcastically. "Anyway, the name's Ryan, Ryan Mitchell. I'm the…"

"The Titanium Ranger!" Eric cried. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! You are THE Ryan Mitchell. You've been my hero ever since I saw you in the news." Eric was now bouncing around the kitchen in excitement. "Know what? Ever since I became a sixth Ranger like you, I've really been trying to emulate you."

Ryan looked askance at the other man. "Huh?"

"Sure, I've got that whole 'hate everyone and everything' down pretty much." Eric leaned towards Ryan. "I've even tried to kill that stupid Red Ranger once or twice."

"Are you insane?!" snapped Ryan. "I don't hate the other Rangers on my team. They're my friends. Hell, my sister's on that team."

"But, but I even stole my powers, just like you did."

"Hey, I had a reason to be angry back then. I got stuck living with demons as a kid." Ryan began to pace back and forth in irritation. "Do you know what it's like trying to survive off rock slime, toadstools, bugs, and the occasional bat? Do you know what it's like trying to teach those big ugly oafs to play something normal like baseball?" Ryan's face got beet red as he turned around and glared at Eric. "Do you know what it's like to constantly be angry at your father because if the idiot had just put my seatbelt on, I wouldn't have gone flying out of that damned truck and ended up dangling off his moldy shoe?!"

"Uh no, not really," replied Eric. "But, I've got good reasons to hate them, anyway."

"Oh, why, pray tell?" Ryan asked sarcastically. "Why do you think it's ok to try to kill a fellow Ranger? Your daddy didn't make as much money as Wes' daddy? You're pissed that his suit's the same color as yours? You hope that Mr. Collins will adopt you to replace his son so you can gain his inheritance?"

"Nah," Eric replied nonchalantly as he made a mental note to check on the legalities of being adopted at his age, "I just want to keep Wes from reporting any vital information to those aliens from the future he calls his teammates."

Ryan blinked. "Aliens? Future? Dear God, you are out of your mind."

"It's true," insisted Eric. "Conwing told me they're from the future and Jen confirmed it. And their Green Ranger has green hair and a gem in his forehead."

"So you have a punk with a fetish for bizarre piercings. Big deal."

"But…"

"Look, I don't have time for your hallucinations," interrupted Ryan. "As I said, I have an important proposal." He paused suddenly and began to feel his back in a sudden panic. "Serpie! No! I got shampoo in Serpie's mouth!" He began to jump around. "Get some water! I gotta wash out his mouth!"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" questioned Eric as he gawked at the other man who was now leaping around and brushing at his bare back.

"Water! Hurry! Please!" gasped Ryan.

Eric shrugged. He filled a cup with water and splashed it on Ryan's back.

"Oh, thank you. I thought Serpie was a goner. I thought….oh, wait, that's right," Ryan finally recalled as he redried himself. "My snake, Serpie's, not there anymore." He began to sniff at the loss of the only pet he had ever had. He didn't care that it had been a tattoo designed to kill him.

"I'd ask, but I don't think I even want to know. I suppose living underground with demons can really affect the brain," mumbled Eric.

"Do you have a shirt I can use?" requested Ryan.

"Uh, sure," replied Eric as he grabbed a t-shirt from the top of the microwave and tossed it to Ryan.

"Tha…ewww…" sniffed Ryan. "Don't you have anything that's clean?"

"Sorry, wash day's not until tomorrow." Eric grabbed a can of deodorant and began to spray the shirt. "Just wear it inside out so the stains don't show."

"Screw that!" retorted Ryan as he tossed the pungent shirt aside. "Titanium Ranger Power!" With that, he morphed into his Ranger Suit. "We'd better hurry, there isn't much time!"

"Not much time?" demanded Eric. "Not much time for what? Feeding your invisible back snake? Watching your demon buddies play a double header? Putting anti-fungal powder into your father's shoes? You still haven't told me what you came here for in the first place!"

"Oh, didn't you know? It's on all the major channels."

"Know what? My set's on hock at the moment."

"Both of our teams are getting ready to fight against Vypra and Ransik. We have to be there in less than five minutes in order to make our dramatic 'sixth ranger' entrances."

"Oh! The teamup! Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" asked Eric. With that, he silently morphed and followed Ryan outside. "I can't believe I almost missed it," he murmured as he let Ryan into his SUV. "Oh well," he sighed as he started the vehicle and began to drive towards the upcoming conflict. "Maybe I'll do better at next year's teamup. Maybe I'll even get a girlfriend."

"Not likely," commented Ryan from the passenger seat. "You're not a Red Ranger."

Eric just glared at him.


	10. Billy and Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number ten. It was requested by my friend, Joan. This is the first, and probably only time I've gotten a request off-line. Uh, I think this one is one of my more deranged concoctions.

**Billy and Kat**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Well, this trip has certainly gone from bad to worse," thought Billy as he finally snuck away from the others. It was bad enough the school could only afford to send them to Australia in the airplane's cargo hold. It was bad enough his friends and he had to spend half of their vacation trapped in a broken-down theater by a deranged Alpha. But this, this was just too much. Somehow, despite Billy's warnings, Tommy had accidentally confused Australian ale with ginger ale while shopping and soon all of the others had gotten plastered and were now trying to climb into the pouches of a group of wild kangaroos.

Billy continued to hurry away from his inebriated pals. WHOMP! He fell on his butt. Looking up, he noticed a young flaxen-haired beauty and smiled at it. Then he glanced away from the mirror hanging in the shop window and noticed the blonde female whom he had run into. "Uh, sorry," he apologized as he stood back up. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Huh? What?" asked a dazed Kat. She moaned and grabbed her head. "I can't talk right now, I have to do something, I think." She had expected sympathy after whacking her head on that stupid diving board. She had expected praise for doing her best. She had expected basic medical care. But her stupid parents had to pick that moment to remember that their mortgage payment was overdue. And they decided to send Kat, injury and all, to the bank with the payment. Her dad kept mumbling something about wanting to join the ongoing wagers as to which rich American brat would get stomped by a kangaroo first.

Billy looked at her with a bit of concern and confusion. "Hey! I didn't hit you that hard. What's wrong?" He grimaced. "And why are you in a dripping wet bathing suit in the middle of town?"

Kat looked at him a bit suspiciously. Was this just another lecherous jerk like her last sixteen boyfriends? Or was this young man truly sympathetic to her injured condition? As she pondered this, she noticed Billy ogling her. "Jerk!" she cried as she went to kick him where she had kicked her previous sixteen boyfriends. But, then she decided that her head just hurt too much for the effort. "Oh, just get out of my way. I've got things to do before I pass out."

"Like what?" asked a still bewildered Billy. "Enter a wet bathing suit contest? Sorry, you may earn a few sympathy points for that knot on your head. But even if you were the only contestant, you'd still lose."

This time, Kat did not hesitate to land a hard kick where it would hurt most on Billy.

"My head!" Billy screamed. "My precious, precious brains! I swear if I'm even one IQ point lower than 'super genius' I will sue your sorry Aussie ass!" He wrapped his arms around his head and began to moan in pain. Inwardly, he was very thankful he had had the foresight to insure his brains for a million dollars.

"Genius," snorted Kat, "yeah right. More like imbecile. Now, stop bugging me, I've got to get to the bank before it closes." With that, she continued to meander dazedly down the road.

Billy stopped his moaning. "Wait a second!" he called as he caught up to Kat. "Don't you think you should go to the hospital instead? I mean I could help you there. Get your head examined." Mine too, he thought as he continued to inwardly obsess over his intellectual status. "Besides, I know I don't know much about Australian laws. But do you really think they'll let you in dressed like that and barefoot?"

Kat paused. "Oh, I didn't even think of that." She looked up at a clock that was conveniently hanging in front of the building next to her. "I've only got ten minutes to get there!" She looked at Billy thoughtfully. "Quick! Give me your clothes and shoes!"

"Sure," agreed Billy as he began to strip to his underwear, oblivious to all the gawkers. "But don't you think it's going to be just a bit too kinky doing it here in the middle of the road?"

Kat slapped him before beginning to don his clothing. "Just wait here. I'll be back…" in a day or two she thought to herself.

"Wait a second!" complained Billy as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Those clothes are dry clean only! They'll get ruined with that wet bathing suit of yours. Speaking of which," he continued as Kat slipped his big sneakers over her small feet, "you still haven't told me why you're wearing it out here."

"Oh, that." Kat bent down to tighten up the laces. "I was just trying out for the Australian Diving team." She scowled as she paused in remembrance. "But some jackass made the diving board move so I'd hit my head on it and miss my chance to be in the Pan-Globals."

"The what?" asked Billy who was now shivering in his skivvies.

"Pan-Globals…you know, they're like the Olympics. Well, sort of."

"Wow, you must've whacked your head really hard," scoffed Billy. "Wait'll I tell Kim about this so-called 'Pan-Globals.' She'll bust a gut laugh…uh…"

Kat looked up at Billy who had suddenly stopped speaking. To her surprise, the young man was now quivering in fear. "What now?" she asked as she stood up from tying the sneakers.

"Did..did…did you s..s…say diving?" asked the now-trembling Billy.

"Yes, why?" Despite her hurry, Kat was curious about this strange development. Besides, bending down to tie those stupid clodhoppers had caused her head to hurt even more.

"You…you…dived…among FISH?" cried Billy. "You touched f..f..fish?!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "I dove in a pool. There aren't any…"

"And now you're wearing my clothes! My clothes are contaminated! You're contaminated! YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screeched Billy as he ran away in nothing but his teddy-bear dotted briefs.

"…fish," finished Kat lamely. With that, she turned around and began to run towards the bank. But, before she had gone three steps…Whomp! Billy's big sneakers caused her to trip and fall. As she struggled to get back up, the clock chimed.

"Nooooooo!!!!" cried Kat. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, I just hope we won't have to move too far away."


	11. Kira and Kim

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number eleven. It was requested by Twitch1. I hope the Kim fans don't hate me too much :).

**Kira and Kim**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Where is she?" complained Kira as she looked at the high school's music room door for what had to be the hundredth time in ten minutes. She hefted the guitar onto her knees and began plucking at the strings. She had asked for a puppy for Christmas, but, oh no, her dumb parents went and got her a stupid old guitar. As if she really wanted the dusty piece of future firewood. And now, they were insisting she take some lessons from some high school kid. "One who can't even tell time," grumbled Kira as she looked at her Mickey Mouse watch.

Twenty minutes later, the door burst open and Kira's new music tutor ran in breathless. "Hey there, like, sorry I'm late," announced Kim. She held her hand out to the younger girl. "I'm Kim."

Kira scowled at her. "I had to wait a long, long time for you in this boring room. I missed Sesame Street. And today Ernie was FINALLY going to ask Bert to marry him. Anyway, I don't even WANT to be here. So you'd better have a good excuse." With that, the kindergartener crossed her arms and sat back.

Kim was a bit taken aback by this. "But, I like do have a totally awesome excuse." There was this sale, you know, at Bloomingdale's. And there were these like really cute pink dresses, and pink outfits that I just had to like get."

Kira groaned at this.

Kim took Kira's groan as a sign of interest and continued. "But I like really couldn't decide between the cute pink outfit with the hearts, the cute pink outfit with the flowers, or the cute pink outfit with the kittens. So I had to keep on trying them on over and over again." She frowned. "And like, Tommy wasn't any help at all."

"Oh, really?" yawned Kira pointedly. Didn't this bubblehead realize she had to be in bed in less than an hour? Didn't she even realize that her stupid parents had simply dropped a five year old off alone at an empty high school in the evening.

"Yeah, like I asked him what he liked best and he kept telling me to try on the outfits." Kim sighed. "He said I looked so pretty in all of them that he just couldn't decide. So, I just bought them all."

Kira snorted at this and then made a quick vow to herself to never be such an airhead. "Did you use the booth with the curtain?"

Kim looked puzzled. "Curtain? What…" her face suddenly turned dark in realization. "OH MY GOD! That JERK! That CREEP!" She continued to rant for five more minutes

Kira groaned again, hoping she would never have to meet Kim's creep of a boyfriend. "Look," she interrupted as Kim paused to take a breath, "can we please just get started? I wanna go home. I'm getting sleepy."

"Oh, well like I don't really have a curfew because my mom says that I'm like mature enough to make my own decisions. Like when Tommy comes to my bedroom window…" She continued her story; not noticing the little girl had covered her ears when she began to go into detail about Tommy's nightly visits.

Hands still over her ears, Kira stared at the older girl incredulously. "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm going home and telling my mom and dad that you talk dirty!" With that, she got up and headed for the door.

"Wait!" cried Kim, as she dived for the door. "Like, please don't tell. If Zor….err, if my mom finds out about what Tommy and I do, we'll probably lose our pow…err ice cream privileges."

"Uh…huh…" said Kira in disbelief. "Yeah, I don't think that baldhead in a tube will really take your powers for that. From what I heard, he just doesn't want you blabbing about the Power Rangers to everyone."

Kim's mouth dropped open. "How…how…how…" She gulped and then tried again. "How did you know about the Power Rangers? That's supposed to be a, you know, secret."

Kira pulled an item out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Kim. "Power Ranger trading cards. My dad got them for me at K-mart. We all trade them at lunch."

Perplexed, Kim began to flip through them. "Number 34, Billy the Blue Ranger blows up yet another experiment. Number 355, Zack the Black Ranger trips over his own feet while demonstrating his 'hip hop kiddo' to some high school girls. Number 56, Trini the Yellow Ranger eats a preying mantis on a dare. Number 199, Jason the Red Ranger accidentally drops a barbell on his chest. Number 64, Kim the Pink Ranger gives Goldar a blow…. WHAT?!" Kim exclaimed. "I was under a spell of some kind…."

"Oh, sure you were," replied Kira.

"Honest, I was like, you know, hypnotized. I never would've given that monkey creep a blowpop otherwise." Her face darkened as she studied the wrapper. "Who made these cards up anyway? Probably one of those nosy photographers. I just can't stand those losers. They're just so like annoying and they never stop bugging you. And they never get my good side. Besides they…." Her eyes bugged out. "A Zordalpha production?? Why those two no-good…. I've got to tell the others about this. We could make some serious money going on talk shows and writing a tell-all book" She jumped up and grabbed her bag.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Kira. "You haven't taught me anything yet!"

"Ok," said Kim. "Like uhhh…. never wear eyeshadow on your lips. Bye!" With that, she hurried out the door.

"Well, this sucks," groaned Kira yet again. With a yawn, the little girl began to pluck her guitar's strings aimlessly. "Oh, I wanna go home…I wanna go to sleep…but I got left alone by some ditzy creep…."


	12. Rocky and Dustiin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Well, I meant to get this done before the weekend was over, but better late than never. This is story number twelve. It was requested by LordHellion.

Rocky and Dustin 

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Agggghhhh" cried Rocky in frustration as he tried to carve the pile of ashes on the platter in front of him. For a second he considered calling his parents and friends yet again to beg them to let him come to Thanksgiving dinner. But he knew that it was pointless. His mom had already changed her phone number and the lock on her door…twice. And his so-called friends had 'conveniently' forgotten to tell him where they were meeting for the big get-together celebration with their own spouses and, in a few cases, children. "They're just a bunch of jerks, anyway," he pouted. "Just because I hurt my back that one time, they still don't want me with them." Not once did it cross his mind that his tendency to eat almost everything in sight before anyone else even had the chance to sit was more likely the cause of his current loneliness.

Rocky gave up trying to carve the turkey he had cooked and simple began shoving spoonfuls of the charred bits into his mouth. "Hmmmm…. needs cranberry sauce." With that, he reached over to the moldy-green blob on his left.

"Ding dong."

"Whoohoo!" Rocky leapt up, sweeping the so-called turkey and cranberry sauce to the floor. His backup dinner had arrived. In two seconds, he was at the door. Eagerly, he flung it open…and gaped at the young man dressed in a giant turkey suit.

The turkey began to dance and sing. "Hey it's Thanksgiving. The day we all eat food. But you really can't cook. So here's your pizza, Dude." With that, Dustin handed the pizza to Rocky.

Rocky didn't stop gaping. "Uh, since when did Mario's start hiring dancing turkeys?"

"Since Mario Junior took over and decided he could make more money by combining singing telegrams with pizza delivery." For the millionth and first time, Dustin regretted skipping college and quitting his position as a teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy to focus solely on a career as a motorcross stunt rider. He already had a lawsuit pending against Kelly and Storm Chargers for making him think that it was actually a lucrative career. "Anyway, that's one-hundred and twelve dollars for the ten pizzas with everything. Wow, you must be having a party, Dude."

"Oh, yeah…a party, that's right," replied Rocky as he held out the money including the tip. "They just haven't arrived yet."

"Thanks," said Dustin as he took the money. "And that'll be an extra fifty dollars for the entertainment."

Rocky snickered. "That was horrible. I'm not paying for that dance."

But Dustin kept his hand out. "That was a high quality song. I wrote it myself, Dude."

"Why am I not surprised, _Dude_?" Rocky felt like he was starving and would've gladly given this annoying guy anything to get rid of him. But, he simply did not have any more money. Holding his stack of pizzas, he began to head back into the house.

"NOT AGAIN!" cried Dustin, causing Rocky to startle. SPLAT, three of the pies fell off the stack and somehow the boxes managed to open and turn upside down. "I always end up having to give Mario Junior the fifty bucks. No one ever wants to pay." With that, he began to cry.

"My…my…my PIZZA! Look what you did, you numbskull!" growled Rocky, who had quickly placed the remaining pizzas on a table near the door. "I want my money back on those three pies."

"Oh," sniffled Dustin as he reached down and began picking up the pizzas. He began to pick out the dirt, grass, and dog doody from the cheese. "I…I guess I can just toss these away." He began to reach into his pocket for Rocky's money.

"On the other hand," said Rocky eyeing the now somewhat restored pizzas. "It really would be a shame to waste food like that." With that, he grabbed the pies back. He turned and once again began to head back into the house.

"ANOTHER SONG!" shouted Dustin, this time causing the wobbly table with the seven pizza to tip over and cause all the pies to fall topping side down onto Rocky's unvacuumed carpet. "I'll do another song for you so you'll pay me!"

"What the…No!"

But Dustin ignored Rocky and began to do another geeky dance. "Pizza pizza nice and round. Pizza pizza on the ground. Pizza Pizza now looks crude. Pizza pizza uh…pizza, dude!"

Rocky was livid. "That was WORSE than the last one. I'm not paying a cent for that. Anyway, you've just ruined my other pizzas and I'm hungry!" With that, he began to wail, himself.

Dustin began to cry again as well. "I'm…I'm a failure! Shane and the others were right. I can't even deliver pizzas without goofing up. No wonder they all thought I was the idiot of the Power Ranger team. Here, I'll pick those up." With that, he pushed past Rocky and began to pick carpet lint, used tissues, and coffee grounds out of the pizzas.

Rocky had stopped crying. "You, you were a Ranger? A power Ranger?"

"Oh, dude!" groaned Dustin as he placed the last pie right side up. "I can't believe I did that, Sensei's going to have my…oh wait, I keep forgetting he never had a rule about not saying anything."

"And they called you an idiot all the time?" asked Rocky. "I know exactly what you went through. Hey, do you want to stay and have some pizza?"

"Sure!" answered Dustin eagerly, having already forgotten about the recently added 'toppings' to Rocky's pizzas. "But, what about your party, Dude?"

"Wouldn't you know I forgot I cancelled it?" He handed a paper plate with a slice on it. "You'd better hurry. It's going fast."

"Huh?" asked Dustin who was shocked to see that three of the boxes were already empty. He quickly reached for another piece and put it next to the one Rocky had given him. "Whoa, Dude, your should enter those eating contests they have all the time. You could make a lot of money with that stomach."

Rocky hung his head. "I tried that once two years ago. But I got beaten badly in a cake eating contest by some woman. I think her name was Meya or Maya."

"Oh," replied Dustin as he grabbed a third slice from the three remaining boxes. "Well, thanks for the pizza, Dude. You know, I really appreciate this. I guess I can pay the fifty bucks again. This time."

"Actually, that's not why I invited you," began Rocky. "I was also known as the 'idiot' of my Ranger team." He continued through Dustin's gasp of surprise. "And I thought we could put our heads together and plan some revenge on our 'know-it-all' teammates."

"All right, Dude! Maybe we could start on the Red Rangers? Red Rangers can be soooo bossy."

"Well, uh, not all Red Rangers are bad," uttered Rocky. "Maybe we could start with the Yellow Rangers? The ones I knew always had an attitude." He decided not to mention his failed attempts at getting Trini then Aisha and then Tanya to date him.

"Yo, Dude, what do you mean attitude?" questioned Dustin in an offended tone. "I'll have you know that I NEVER had an attitude."

"You…you were a YELLOW Ranger?" guffawed Rocky. "But all the Yellow Rangers I knew were girls!" He had conveniently forgotten about the Aquitian Rangers.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS, DUDE?" screamed Dustin, his face red with anger.

"Yep, no wonder they all thought you were an idiot for accepting a girly color."

"It's not a girly color!" shouted Dustin.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

And thus the argument continued through the evening, all plans of revenge against the other Rangers forgotten.


	13. Kat and Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Well, this is story thirteen. It was going to be a Christmas one, but that just didn't work out. This was requested by the pilot of eva unit 04.

I've been going through my reviews and noticed that there have been other requests made, but not in the time frame I had given. But I will try to get to them. I'm only going to use the ones from people who haven't had a request met yet (because I want to get back to my random drawings.) So these are the next few pairings : Zhane/Dustin, Wes/Andros, Tommy/Cam, Billy/Rocky, Maya/Jen, Wes/Maya, Billy/Justin, Adam/Trini, and Leo/Cole. I will do these in whatever order I can come up with ideas for them. Yes, I am breaking my own rule by doing this, but I have to do something to get back on track with my writing.

Oh, and I hope everyone had a good holiday.

Now I will shut up. Enjoy J

**Kat and Trini**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Kat smiled broadly as she waved to her departing students. "Bye! Have a good night! Make sure you know all your dance moves for tomorrow's show or you'll get nothing but reindeer poop in your stockings next week!" As the dance studio's door closed, she sighed. "Damn talentless brats, there's no way those clods are going to get through the show without falling on their asses." She had already had a pool going among her fellow dance teachers as to which kid would trip first.

"What?!" came the indignant cry from the other side of the room. "How dare you call my little Zordonia a brat!"

Kat groaned to herself. This wasn't the first time she had forgotten to make sure everyone was gone before sniping about the children. She lost an average of three students every week because of her big mouth. Then something occurred to her. "Zor…wait a second, I don't know any Zordonia." Why was that so familiar sounding?

"Yeah, well, my daughter said she'd rather die than have anyone know her real name," a still-irritated Trini admitted between clenched teeth. "She does not appreciate such an honorable name. But that's not the point. You've insulted her. And if you insult my daughter…you…insult…me." With that, Trini went into a Preying Mantis stance. "Prepare to defend yourself!"

Kat stared incredulously at the other woman. Then she doubled over with laughter.

Trini scowled. "You dare to continue to insult my honor?"

"You…you…you…" Kat could not contain her mirth. "You're that Trini they all used to talk about. Oh, they were so right about that ridiculous fighting method of yours." Kat still remembered the impromptu competitions among the guys as to who could imitate Trini the best.

"That does it!" Trini was now seething. "Prepare to die!" With that, she whipped out her old dinomorpher. "It's morphing time! Sabertooth Tiger!" Two seconds later, the Yellow Ranger was standing threateningly over Kat.

Kat sobered up quickly. "Whoa! Wait just a minute! I thought it was part of your code not to fight the defenseless. I thought we…uh…I mean you Rangers weren't allowed to morph in front of others. I thought you weren't allowed to escalate a fight. I thought…"

"…that my best friend wouldn't send me a picture of the slut who stole her boyfriend?" Trini sneered.

Kat gaped incredulously at the Yellow Ranger. "What? Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know of this boyfriend you said I stole. I'm uh…just a regular citizen." As she blathered on, Kat backed up slowly towards the door.

"Heeeeaaaaahhh!" Trini flipped over Kat and blocked her exit. "Nice try, Pink Ranger," she said as she tapped Kat's wrist, "but I think I know a morpher when I see one." Trini decided not to mention the time she tried to grab a very expensive watch off the president's wrist. Luckily, she had been too fast for the Secret Service.

Kat sighed. "Ok, fine. But even so, I didn't steal Tommy, Kim broke up with him…through a letter of all things!"

"Oh, come off it," growled Trini. "Billy sent us a copy of that letter for a laugh. Tommy's the only one thick-headed enough not to notice your return address on the top of the page. That's the main reason Kim hasn't made a big deal about it. She's told me more than once that you two idiots are perfect for each other."

Kat flipped her hair and gave a poised smile. "Why thank…hey! You're kid's named after Zordon!"

Trini rolled her eyes. "Wow, I guess that brain of yours is slow to start, huh?"

Kat ignored the insult. "Well, it is nice that you chose to honor our old mentor in this way. I mean, after all he did to guide us as Rangers and then the way he sacrificed himself. Yes, Zordonia is such a wonderful name." As she talked, Kat tried not to giggle. The poor kid would probably need therapy when she got older.

"Honor, nothing!" sneered Trini. "I named her after her father."

"WHAT?! You…you mean? But he just had a head! How could he?"

"Hey, that dirty old geezer kept everything else hidden. 'Come in my tube, I need someone to polish my head,' he said." Trini snorted. "Yeah, I fell for that one all right. Why'd you think I ran off to that stupid Peace Conference with steroid boy and the dancing fool?"

"And you called me a slut?" mumbled Kat. Then she gave yet another phony smile. "Well, if there's nothing else I can do for you, I really should get set up for my next class. They'll be here in fifteen minutes. That'll give me…"

"…Just enough time to kick your butt." The still-morphed Trini went into her Preying Mantis stance once again.

"Oh, the 'honor' thing, right," sighed Kat. She quickly summoned her Zeo Morphers. Two seconds later the Pink Zeo Ranger was staring at the Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger. "Now what?"

"Heeeeayaaaah!" Trini rushed over and began kicking and hitting Kat in a flurry of blows. "That's for insulting my little girl! That's for calling me a slut! That's for stealing Tommy from my best friend! That's for making fun of the Preying Mantis! That's for having prettier hair than I! That's for being a fat ballerina!"

Kat attempted to block off the hits. She soon realized that there was only one thing she could do. "Toooooommmmmmeeeeeeee!"

"Oh, cool!" came a small boy's voice. "The Power Rangers are beating on each other!" Five seconds later, the room was filled with five and six year olds pounding and kicking on each other. Ten seconds later, angry parents were taking their children out of class.

"Wait!" cried a now desperate Kat. "Don't leave! That was just uh just a demonstration on how to defend yourself from mentally deranged super heroes! No, please, I need the money to pay for my way back to Australia. Please! I've got to get away from these lunatics!" The Pink Ranger continued to plead as she ran out of the studio after the departing clients.

Trini demorphed and brushed some invisible dust off her pants. Turning to face the mirror, she began to practice her Preying Mantis moves. "Oh my God!" she shouted to no one in particular. "Why didn't anyone tell me how goofy I looked?!" She shook her head as she left the room. She should've known there was something wrong when she saw the black paint flake off Master Li's belt.


	14. Billy and Rocky

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Well, this is story fourteen. This was requested by the one, the only…me! Sorry, but I have had the final joke of this running in my head ever since I started doing these stories last year. Uh…well enjoy.

**Billy and Rocky**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Come in," announced Billy at the rap on his door.

"Hey, Billy!" blurted Rocky as he entered the room. "Uh, how are wife and kids? I hope everyone is…"

"Mr. DeSantos," said Billy sternly, "that is NOT how you address me." The last thing he wanted to talk about was Cestria. It was bad enough they had gotten divorced after she had caught Billy eyeing some of the native mermaids. But he still had to travel to Aquitar every month to pick up the kids for weekly visitations.

Rocky stopped and lowered his head. "Sorry, I mean Professor Cranston." Inwardly he fumed. Just because the original Blue Ranger had managed to graduate University in just six months, he thought he could lord it over everyone.

"That's better. Now, Mr. DeSantos, it has come to my understanding that you have failed the make-up test that I have given you in remedial biology." He grinned as he watched Rocky squirm. It had taken almost ten years, but he finally had revenge on the one who had stolen his blue powers… his …beautiful …blue ….Ranger …Powers ….in …. the…hands…of…an…idiot…

"Professor Cranston?" asked Rocky hesitantly at the sound of Billy's heavy breathing and the sight of his crazed eyes. "Uh, Billy?"

"….who….can't …." Whap! "Yeowch!" cried Billy as he put his hand to his now-red cheek. "Mr. DeSantos, that's going to cost you an extra paper…due tomorrow…on the mestibular contutions of the Eltarian sea slug and the Triforian mud slug."

Rocky groaned. "Oh, come on, Billy! I'm sorry I spanked you, but no one is ever going to pass your stupid remedial class with stuff like that. It's way too hard and no one gets it. Besides, I don't know how Zordon is even letting you get away with mentioning our allies' planets."

Billy rolled his eyes. Rocky was still unaware that Zordon was gone. He and the others had opted not to clue him in as they enjoyed his confusion about their unexplainable 'disobedience' to Zordon's rules. His favorite so far had been when Tommy had plastered Zordon and Alpha's pictures on the side of his racecar. "Hey I'm the leader this time. And what I say goes." Yeah, finally he was the leader. "I should've been in charge of the Rangers from the beginning," thought Billy. "After all I was the best and the brightest." He conveniently 'forgot' about all the times the others had to save his butt during their early fights.

Rocky groaned. Not again. "Billy? You're uh, drooling on those test papers. Billy?"

He'd been the one to stay all day and night at that damned Command Center. He'd been the one to invent the gadgets to pull the Ranger's butts out of the fire. But it was Tommy who had given Zordon the coupons for the facials and therefore ensured that the White Ranger would grab leadership from the Red Ranger. Billy was probably the only one who noticed the Tommy voodoo doll in Jason's locker.

"Billy! Come on! Snap out of it. I've got that pledge meeting in a half-hour." Rocky was very proud of himself. Just a few more stunts and he'd been a full-fledged member of Alpha Beta Duh. Funny how all the members were his former Ranger teammates. Funny how there were both men and women in the fraternity. Funny how most of them didn't even attend Angel Grove University with him. Funny how Billy was among the members even though he was a professor.

Oh, sure they had "allowed" him to lead when the others had been kids. Like Zordon had any other choice at that time. He should've known something was fishy when Zordon promised to make him the new leader if he gave up his claim to the Zeo crystal. The jerk only wanted him to stay back to make sure everything was in top maintenance, to keep the viewscreens and Zordon's tube well-windexed, and to keep Zordon and Alpha's porno tapes in order. But now…now…he finally had some power over his….

"Sploosh!" Billy snapped out of his reverie. "What the?! Why am I suddenly wet?" He looked up at Rocky who was holding a now half-empty aquarium tank. "Mr. DeSantos! You have just decided to flunk my course. I will send a note to the Dean asking for your immediate dismissal from the…"

"Hey Billy!" announced Rocky who hadn't even been paying attention to his biology professor, "I've been practicing for tonight's meeting! I'm gonna get into the fraternity tonight for sure. Look!" With that, he held the two fish from the tank over his open mouth.

"ROCKY!!!! NO!!!!" screamed Billy. "THOSE AREN'T GOLDFISH. THOSE ARE…"

GULP!

"MY BABIES!!!!"


	15. Wes and Andros

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Well, this is story fifteen. This was requested by white time ranger.

Okay, I guess this story takes place in that small amount of time after Time Force but before Forever Red. Or you can just assume it's in an AU where Forever Red never happened. Whatever you prefer.

Happy New Year.

**Wes and Andros**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Wes yawned broadly as he doodled. He had been stuck in the Silver Guardians' main office for practically forever. He had already sharpened all of the pencils, rearranged the filing system, and made five prank calls. Darn that Eric for asking Wes to watch things for him so he could have a half-hour for lunch. Especially when it cut into his own two-hour lunch.

Just then, the door opened. "Uh, hello? Excuse me?" asked Andros. The long-haired Kerovian stepped into the room. "Is this where I can sign up to be a S…S….S…ilver Guardian?" He practically choked on the word. As soon as they had returned to Earth after their victory over Dark Spectre, his so-called best friend had him arrested for the murder of Zordon. Luckily, no one could prove that Zordon had even existed so all charges were dropped.

Wes looked up in mid-yawn. "No, this is where you can sign up to be a cyclobot." Only ten minutes to go and this joker had to show up. Besides, Wes realized ruefully, he had already filled in all of the applications with fake names and addresses. He wondered how long it would take Eric and his Dad to figure out that Jack D. Ripper and Cindy Rella weren't real applicants.

Andros leaned forward and gripped Wes by the collar. "Look, buddy, I'm having enough problems as it is. My wife just left me for that stupid soccer nut. Just because I look better than her in a dre…uh…I mean…" Andros blanched for a second. "Well, she's just jealous, that's all!"

"Yeah, thanks for sharing," murmured Wes. "So, I guess I should take some information. Name?"

"Andros."

"Andros what?"

"Uh, just Andros."

Wes sighed. "Look, I can't sign you up for the Silver Guardians if you won't even tell me your full name. I mean, what if we have more than one Andros here? How would we tell the two of you apart?" Wes felt just a little bit impatient. He had just thought of another great phone prank, but instead had to waste his time with this idiot.

"Look, first, it is highly unlikely you're going to have someone else with my name. Second, my last name doesn't really transfer nicely from Kerovian to Earthian…Earther….er….Earthling? Third," finished Andros and he crossed his arms. "Don't you even know who I am?" He and the other Space Rangers had really benefited from their identities being revealed. Practically everyone on Earth and KO35 had seen him on the different talk shows and hair care product commercials.

"Yeah, you're Andros the Red Space Ranger. Big deal," yawned Wes yet again. "No last name, no membership."

"Fine," Andros groaned, "it's…." He leaned in closely and whispered something in Wes' ear.

SMACK!!! "Not in a million years! I don't swing that way." Wes glared at Andros. "Didn't your mom ever wash out that filthy mouth of yours with soap?"

"Well, I don't know what eating one of Earth's most delicious delicacies has to do with this," moaned Andros and he put his hand to his sore cheek. "But I told you my last name doesn't sound nice in your language."

"Whoops," said Wes, "you're right. Sorry about that." He looked thoughtfully at the paper. "Let's just put you down as Andros from KO35, Okay? Now, tell me in one hundred words or less why you want to join the 'snicker' illustrious' Silver Guardians." Some illustrious group, half of them didn't even know enough to keep their blasters pointed away from themselves. Every other day he was sending someone to the infirmary with self-inflicted flesh wounds.

"Oh, well, uh," began Andros hesitantly. "I just want to serve my country in a worthy manner, that's all."

Wes broke out in laughter. "Now that's the lamest thing I've heard all day. You're not an American. Hell, you're not even Earthian…Earther…darn! Now I'm going to wonder about that all afternoon. Thanks a lot."

"Well, who'd want to be anyway?" asked Andros indignantly. "At least we don't have rampant pollution, constant war, and reality TV on KO35." He leaned forward. "Do you really want to know why I want to join your little soldier group?" he whispered in a conspirational tone.

Wes looked around perplexedly. "Why are you whispering? There's no one else here."

Andros ignored this. "Do you really, really want to know?"

"Well, I do have to collect information in order to process your applica…"

"Do you really, really, really want to…?"

"Aaagghh!" cried Wes as he shoved Andros away. "Enough already! Just tell me why you want to join the Silver Guardians."

Andros fidgeted a bit and looked down. "Well, the thing is, I uh…lost my powers and I need to get them back."

"I still don't see how joining us will help you get your powers back." Wes leaned back. "I mean just because you lost them for blabbing your identity to the whole world doesn't mean…"

Andros face turned dark. "Look, GuppyFace, every idiot knows that I did NOT blab my identity. Our suits disappeared when Zordon's wave passed over us."

"Ah, but according to my fourth cousin twice removed, Farkis, you were still on the ship when it happened," pointed out Wes nonchalantly. "You could've grabbed something to cover your head with."

Andros began to seethe. "I had my sister's body with me…"

"Ooh, kink…"

Andros shoved the desk hard into Wes. "Don't even finish that thought. I was carrying what I thought was my sister's dead body at that time. I was distraught. Why, in God's name would I even think of covering my face? Besides, we didn't really lose our powers. We were just forcibly demorphed at the time."

"C..c…can't b…b…reathe" sputtered Wes as the metal draw handle jammed into his ribs.

"Oh, sorry about that," apologized Andros as he pulled the desk back. "Now, as I was saying, I want to get my powers back."

"But, you just said you didn't really lose your powers," began Wes a bit hesitantly. He would definitely assign this nutjob to Eric's unit rather than his own.

"Yeah well," Andros ducked his head again in embarrassment. "I lost them in a game of space poker against my sister who then gave them to my former best friend who sold them on the Internet to some crazy named Alex who claimed to have once been a Power Ranger." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But he also claimed to be from the future, so that can't be right."

Wes has perked up at this. Alex? Looking for new powers? Why? There must be some grave threat to Earth or even the Galaxy in the future. Perhaps alien mutant robots would be attacking. Or maybe the threat would come from demonic space pirates. "Did this 'Alex' say why he wanted your powers?" questioned Wes.

Andros snorted derisively. "According to Zhane, he said he missed how he looked in tight spandex and really wanted to impress some old flame or fiancée or something."

"Over my dead body," murmured Wes angrily. Jen would soon be his, well after he figured out a way to freeze himself or build a time machine or something. For not the first time, he mentally smacked himself for not hiding Circuit before the others left. The little owl-robot thingy would have been a big help with Wes' plans.

"Anyway," Andros continued, unaware of Wes' sudden anger, "only a real moron would believe such a story. A man from the future? What next? Floating islands? Talking guinea pigs?" Andros picked up a pen and began fiddling with it. "Nope, obviously Zhane just wanted to keep my powers and throw me off track with such a cockamamie story. As if he'd look less doofy in red than he already does in silver." He put the pen down and looked Wes in the eye. "So I need to get some training so I can pound my powers out of his sorry ass."

"Well, I uh don't think my dad…uh I mean Mr. Collins will approve of such a reason for…" he squirmed uncomfortably under Andros' examining gaze.

"Oh…my….God!" whispered Andros. "I should've seen it before."

"What? Do I have a booger hanging out of my nose?" Wes began rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

"How could I let such a bad dye job fool me? Zhane showed me a picture of this so-called Alex. A guy in a phony space suit with a bad hair dye job." He pointed accusingly at Wes. "You…you're in cahoots with Zhane aren't you? I bet you paid him off so you could be a Power Ranger."

"Uh, maybe I'm just an ancestor?" stated Wes truthfully yet hesitantly. He jumped up as the stapler whooshed pass his left ear. "Besides? Why would I need some stale old powers when I have my own?" With that, he quickly morphed into his Red Time Force Ranger costume.

Andros face now blanched. "You…you…altered my suit!!!" he screamed. "My wonderful Red Ranger suit! You bastard! How dare you defile the Red Powers! If Zordon were here, he zap your sorry ass!"

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have murdered him! Yipes!" cried Wes as the whole filing cabinet flew passed his right ear. "I don't think you need any training at all." He yanked his blaster out. "D…don't make me use…"

WHAP! Andros snatched the weapon away. "Give me my suit back…NOW!!!!"

"Ow! That hurt!" sobbed Wes. "I'm telling! Daaaaaad!" He ran out of the office.

"Get the hell back here!!!" shouted Andros.

The other workers of Biolab were soon treated to the sight of the Red Time Force Ranger being chased by a seething long-haired man.


	16. Leo and Cole

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Sorry it took so long for me to get the next story out. It's a combination of being too busy with work and just not being in a crazy enough mood.

Well, this is story sixteen. This was requested by RedLion2000. Sorry I didn't do a Zord fight as you suggested, but I really can't choreograph such things.

I am resubmitting this because I neglected the quotation marks. Thanks for telling me, Dagmar. My brain needs a jump-start.

Leo and Cole

By

Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)

"Ring….Ring….Ring…"

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. Is this Leo Corbett?"

"Yes, speaking. Who are you?"

"Cole, Cole Evans."

"Huh? No thanks. We don't need any coal here on Mirinoi. We love living the old-fashioned way. With no lights, no cars, no television, no…sob what the HELL was I thinking when I stowed away?"

"What are you talking about? You guys can travel between Earth and Mirinoi using that suspiciously convenient portal hole thingy. Anyway, I thought you guys brought all those conveniences with you. I mean, you are using a telephone at the moment, aren't you?"

"Yeah well, Commander Stanton forgot to bring extra batteries…"

"Oh, never mind all that. Look, I just saw your ad for Red Lion parts on Ebay. And I must say…"

"Really? Are you interested in purchasing any? I'd love to make some room in my garage. Besides, every time my big brother comes over and sees it, he begins to sob and whine about his Torozord. I wouldn't normally mind, but the last time he did it, we were double-dating these hot Mirinoi twins. The crying was bad enough, but he just had to usehis date'sshirt to blow his nose on."

"GARAGE! It's not bad enough you kidnapped him from the Animarium? You had to shove him into a filthy, smelly garage? That's no way to treat a sentient being."

"Ani-what? Never even heard of it. Besides, I never bought that hippie crap from Maya about the GalacticZords being sentient. I mean they're just metal hunks after all."

"Oh sure, deny everything. Deny that you snuck on the floating island. Deny that you are looking to sell parts of the Red Lion Zord."

"Floating island? How much did you drink before calling here? Of course I'm selling Zord parts. I don't need my Red Lion Zord now that I'm not a Ranger anymore. I tried to pull that stupid sword back out but it seems I was only allowed to do it when…hey wait just a damned second."

"What?"

"I remember you. We met a few years ago. On that Serpenterra mission. You were that idiotic hotshot rookie who flew into its mouth."

"What'd you mean by that? If it weren't for me, Serpenterra would've destroyed us all. It was big and scary. Besides, I wanted…"

"To impress Jason? Yeah I saw how you looked at him every time he called you rookie. You were practically drooling."

"Oh, that's very funny….not! I meant to say that I wanted to get rid of it because Red Lion was scared shitless of it. You know what it's like hearing a big cat whine in your brain? Well, I just had to….hey! Nice try distracting me. But I'm still going to report you to the galactic police for theft."

"What theft? I'm selling parts from my own Red Lion Zord. I don't know what happened to yours. When did you first notice it was missing?"

"Notice? Uh, actually, I haven't been on back on the Animarium since Princess Shayla kicked us off to take another long nap. Sheesh, talk about your narcoleptics."

"So, your Red Lion is currently rusting away up there?"

"Well, no, I'm sure it's…"

"You just told me that you haven't seen your Lion Zord for years and that the only person who's up there is a female Rip Van Winkle? Talk about your animal abandonment."

"I never thought…"

"No, no one ever thinks about his or her poor abandoned Zord. Why I heard only last month that the famous DragonZord got so sick and tired of waiting in Angel Grove Lake that it came ashore on it's own and devoured Tommy's house and race track. Not that it matters, since from what I hear from TJ and Wes, he's been mumbling insanely about dinosaurs trying to take over the world and about leading a new Ranger team."

"Poor guy. It's sad how some of us just can't let go."

"Isn't it? Anyway, I'm going to go report you to the SPCA for how you left your poor LionZord and all those other animal Zords up there to just break down and probably starve to the point that they've started to eat each other."

"No! No! I'm sorry! I didn't realize!"

"No one ever does. Well, I'm going to hang up now. The authorities will really love to hear about you. Good…"

"Wait! I'll fix it! I'll get up there somehow! I'll make a giant ladder or something! I'll go up and live there with all the animals and polish them and take care of them. I'll make sure they never go hungry again. I'll….HEY! WAIT JUST A FRICKIN' SECOND! They don't eat! And they've taken care of themselves for the three thousand years that the Princess was asleep before we met her."

"Hehehe…but are you positive that your Red Lion isn't pining away for you right at this moment?"

"Uh…. Red Lion! Daddy's coming Baby! (click)"

"Hehehehe….YEEEEOOOOWWWW! (to someone (or something)else in the same room). Quit shooting fire at my butt! That does it! I'm gonna give you away for free on Ebay. (click)."


	17. Dustin and Zhane

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Well, this is story seventeen. It had been requested by Stylo. For some reason, this took me forever to write, and I'm just not that crazy about it. But I have to get this one out so I can work on the next one. I hope it will be better.

**Dustin and Zhane**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Like, dang," grumbled Dustin in frustration. Here he was, a former Power Ranger and a Sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy. Yet, he still couldn't tie a simple tie. "Aha!" he cried in triumph as he pulled on one end. "Yeaaaggghhh!" he choked out a second later. Grabbing a nearby pair of scissors, he snipped the constricting piece of cloth off his neck then continued to chop it up before tossing it into the trash. He would just have to owe Cam a new tie.

It wasn't as if Marah would've cared if he wore a tie anyway. Ever since she had joined the Ninja Wind Academy, Marah constantly followed him around, begging forgiveness for tricking him into giving more power to Beevil. That and the constant gifts finally wore him down. Of course, it did take several months for Dustin to stop tossing the packages into the nearby lake or calling the bomb squad. But, once he began to trust Marah enough to open the gifts, he wished he hadn't. The girl had a bizarre idea of what was desirable to humans. Already, his closet was full of things like sea slug cufflinks, baboon-butt pants, roach-skin earmuffs, and hornet-stinger boxer shorts.

Nevertheless, he had gotten to talk to her after classes and learned they had a lot in common. Dustin paused while slipping on a pair of Marah's rat-skin sneakers. Well, they had some things in common. He paused yet again as he tied the rat-tail laces. Actually, the only thing they had in common was the fact that they were both considered the "airheads" of the group. He smiled to himself as he headed for his garage; at least she was still cute…. and pretty…. and had big…. WHUMP!

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" cried the light-blond haired man who had been standing in the garage near Dustin's motorbike. I almost fell over this thing."

"Oh, like sorry, D…hey!" exclaimed Dustin as he picked himself off the ground. "What do you mean 'thing?' No one calls my baby a 'thing!'" He glared at the older man, "and what are you doing in my garage anyway? If you're here to steal my bike, I should warn you, I do know karate." With that, he took a stance.

Zhane rolled his eyes. "No duh, everyone within a hundred miles knows you're a sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy." He held out one of the many posters that had been plastered around Blue Bay Harbor and it's neighboring towns. "Join the Wind Ninja Academy," he read from it. "Learn the Arts of the Ninja and the Samurai from the Great Power Rangers." He shook his head as he rolled the poster back up. "Man, if Zordon was still here…"

"Who?" asked Dustin.

"You know, the original Power Rangers mentor."

Dustin stared at Zhane blankly.

"Large bald head in a tube?" asked Zhane. "The one who died and sent a wave of goodness to destroy all those who were fighting for Dark Spectre?"

Dustin continued to stare blankly.

Zhane sighed in frustration. "He's in issue 2 to 44 of the 'Super Duper Power Rangers' comic series."

Dustin's face lit up with recognition. "Oh yeah, now I know who you're talking about. Sensei dressed up as him last Halloween." Dustin continued to stare at Zhane. "But, Dude, why are you dressed up in that black leather outfit and purple wig."

Zhane paled at this. "I have to…SHE's watching. That's why I came here, to warn you NOT to make the same mistake I did."

"She? She who?" Dustin looked around cautiously. "There's no one else here."

"My wife." Zhane broke down. "I thought she was going to stay sweet. Astronema was supposed to be gone forever."

"You married the former Princess of Evil?" gasped Dustin. "Wow, now that's what I call masochism." He leaned towards Zhane conspirationally. "It was all that tight leather that turned you on, wasn't it?"

Zhane's face turned dark. "Watch what you say about Karone or I'll use these studded cuffs to redecorate your so-called 'baby'." Zhane held his wrist over Dustin's motorbike.

"Whoa, whoa!" cried Dustin as he put himself between Zhane and the bike. "No one touches her, especially not some reject goth-dude."

With that, Zhane broke down. "Do you…do you think I actually LIKE dressing like this? I HATE it! She's making me look like this. She says it makes me sexier. Ewwww."

"Uh, like Dude, I don't see anyone holding a gun to your head." Dustin held his arm over his bike's leather seat to keep it dry from the other man's tears.

"No, you wouldn't understand," sobbed Zhane. "Karone was such a sweet girl when we married. But then she went away to help some people on a space station or something like that."

"Ooh, wait." Dustin stepped over to the large pile of comic books that he kept in his garage. He reached in and pulled out an issue. "I thought she sounded familiar." He handed the comic book to Zhane.

Zhane grabbed the book and quickly flipped through it. "W…what?" he exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

Dustin smirked. "I guess you didn't know about her being the Pink Galactic Ranger."

"Who cares about that?" growled Zhane. "Who the HELL is this Leo she's falling all over in this comic strip?" No wonder Karone had been so distant and bitchy when she returned from 'visiting her frail old grandmother.'

"Oh, he was just their Red Ranger," replied Dustin dismissively. "But, Dude, you still haven't explained how she's making you wear that bizarre getup."

"All I know is that when Karone came back from her trip, she was acting really cold." Zhane began to fiddle with the purple wig on his head. "Nothing I did pleased her. All we did was argue." He sighed. "Then one day I stupidly blurted out that she was less of a bitch when under Darkonda's control. It was then that she yanked her old wrath staff out of a hidden dimensional pocket and began zapping me all over the house." He looked around and then leaned in towards Dustin. "I still can't get all my 'parts' working correctly."

"Too much info, Dude," gasped Dustin as he jumped back.

Zhane blushed. "Whoops, sorry about that. Anyway, it turns out that she had been at some stupid auction while she was away."

"Yeah, we all know about that," interrupted Dustin. "That's how she got the Pink Quasar Saber."

Zhane glared at him before continuing. "Well, she also got some other 'treasures' as well. Like that stupid wrath staff and the old Repulsascope. That little witch even found…yeeeooowwwcchhh!" He grabbed his neck in pain and then looked up towards the sky with a big phony grin and a wave. "I'll be right there, Sweetiekins," he mouthed. "…some electric studded neck collars from the distant planet Transsexual."

"Whoa, Dude," said Dustin, shaking his head in sympathy. "Sorry your woman is giving you such grief. But I still don't see why I had to hear," he grimaced, "or see this."

"Just a second, Cuddlybuns," Zhane mouthed in the direction of the sky. He looked at Dustin. "Are you kidding? You're about to date a former villainess and you ask why I came here?"

Dustin stared at him. "Who told you about…wait a second. I don't think Astronema is the only one using that Repulsascope."

Zhane didn't answer this accusation, but grinned at his fond memories of the Planet of the Bimbos. "Anyway, I think you should be very careful of this 'Marah.' Don't let her go gallivanting all over the galaxy. Don't let her go to strange auctions. Don't…" He grimaced in pain and looked up yet again. "Alright, already, you big nag…errr I mean my PrettyPrettyPrinc…" he never finished as he was teleported away.

"Whoa, what a weirdo," mumbled Dustin as he began to pull his bike out of the garage. "No way Marah would ever…" His cell phone rang. "Hello? Marah? No, Angelface, I wouldn't dream of putting you on my dirty old bike. Yes, I'll go rent a limo right now. Yes, my cutiepatootie" he continued as he headed out of the garage now empty-handed, "I love the new skunk cap you made for me. Yes, HoneyBunch, I already set up that 'Marah is Way Better than Stinky Old Kapri,' website that you so delicately requested. Yes, SugarDumpling, I already…" his voice faded as he headed back into his house.


	18. Cam and Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Well, this is story eighteen. It had been requested by green dragon ranger. This one came to me a lot easier than the previous story. Btw, I'm not sure where the idea of a "pocket dimension" came from. I'm sure it was from a fanfiction rather than the show. I just don't remember which one. Anyway, enjoy!

**Cam and Tommy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Finally," groaned Cam as he packed his bag. A few days in Reefside had been more than enough for him. It was bad enough hearing Tori and Kira complaining in stereo about the lack of female Rangers. It was worse that his laptop along with all the other computers had been taken over by Dustin and Ethan for their "ultra mega super computer game extravaganza." But the worst thing of all was Hayley turning him down flat despite all of his attempts to get her to go out with him. "Probably just jealous that I finally got to be a Ranger and made that cyber version of myself to take over while she's still stuck in Dr. Oliver's dusty old basement," he reasoned to himself as he bent down to look under the bed for his spare eyeglasses.

"Seeeeeekkkkkkyyyyyaaaaahhhhhh!" Tommy's flying kick just missed the Green Samurai Ranger's head. However, it did connect with another part of his anatomy.

"Dr. Oliver!" cried Cam indignantly as he rubbed his butt. "Next time you want to spar, just let me know. You could've taken my head off."

Tommy just glared at him. "Give…it…. back…. now!"

"Huh?" asked Cam.

"I don't know how you managed to get it," growled Tommy. "But, you are going to give it back to me, now!" With that, he dangled something in front of Cam. "Know what this is?"

Cam gulped as he read the writing on the video. Dustin and Shane had filmed him dancing and singing with his guinea pig father that one time they had gotten drunk on sake while celebrating Cam becoming a Ranger. He could've sworn he had burnt every copy. "Ok, ok, you can have it back." With that, he opened his bag and began tossing his stuff out. He then pulled out a bra and tossed to towards Tommy. "I just wanted a memento of my time with your lovely assistant."

Tommy gaped at Cam as he pulled the undergarment off his head. "Well, that pretty much explains why she shot you down, you sick pervert." He stepped forward and gripped Cam by the shirt collar. "I am not going to tell you again …GIVE…IT…BACK…OR …ELSE!" He dangled the video in front of Cam once more before storing it safely into his pocket dimension.

Cam stared confusedly at the Black DinoThunder Ranger. "Dr. Oliver, I have no idea…"

"Oh, cut that 'Dr. Oliver' crap," Tommy interrupted. "You're just about as old as me. Only difference is, I don't rely on my daddy."

"Fine then, _Thomas_," snapped Cam in irritation. "But what the hell are you babbling about?"

Tommy sighed. "Fine, pretend you know nothing about my old Green Ranger power coin. Pretend that you hadn't gotten hold of it somehow and distorted it into that disgusting mockery you morph into."

Cam gaped incredulously at Tommy. Two seconds later he had Tommy by the hair. "That Samurai Amulet was a gift from my mother," he stated fiercely. Then he released the now short, gelled spikes and grimaced as he wiped his hand on Tommy's black t-shirt.

Tommy snorted. "Yeah, sure, I heard the whole 'story' from your so-called 'Sensei.' You went to visit your parents' past by stepping through a scroll. Ridiculous." He had already conveniently forgotten about his own trip to the past with Kim and Rocky through a storybook.

"You DARE to insult my parents?" snarled Cam. "You will PAY for this dishonor!" With that, he quickly morphed into his Samurai Ranger outfit.

"Oh, so we're going to be difficult about this, aren't we?" Tommy then morphed into his Black DinoThunder outfit. For not the first time, he was glad he no longer had to follow Zordon's ridiculously stringent rules and regulations.

The two morphed Rangers circled each other. "I see you've got my helmet star," uttered Tommy as he tried to find an opening. "It's not enough you had to steal my Green Ranger coin, but did you have to steal my Red Zeo Ranger crystal as well?" He had already forgotten that he had taken the crystal out of his private safe to look at just that morning.

"I think you need to repeat geometry class. I don't have a stupid star on my helmet, just this weird cross" retorted Cam. "Besides, who would want to steal your silly old crystal anyway?"

Tommy ignored Cam's reply as he continued to study the Green Samurai. "You even messed up my dragon shield," he accused as he pointed to Cam's chest.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cam as he tried to sneak a kick at Tommy who quickly blocked it. "This isn't a shield, it's the my Green Samurai Ranger armor."

"Yeah…right," retorted Tommy as he grabbed Cam's arm and tossed him against the nightstand. "It just so happens that the only other Green sixth Ranger has a dragon shield just like I had as the Green sixth Ranger. Give it back, NOW!"

"Fine!" Cam smirked under his helmet as he tossed off his armor, causing himself to power up. He jumped up, flipped over Tommy's shoulders and began to jump on the bed.

"What kind of move is that?" questioned Tommy.

"Hey, I can't believe my dad never let me jump on the bed," commented the now-distracted Green Samurai Ranger as he did a backflip. "Whooohooo!"

Tommy gawked at the bouncing Ranger for a few seconds. Then he shrugged his shoulders. Reaching up, he snatched at Cam and somehow managed to grasp the Green Samurai Amulet.

Cam instantly demorphed and fell off the bed. "Ow!" he whimpered as he rubbed his head. "Hey! How'd you get into my personal pocket dimension?" He looked up at the now demorphed Tommy who was examining the amulet. "That's mine!" he cried as he jumped up.

"Aha!" exclaimed Tommy as he whacked it against the corner of the nightstand. "No Green Ranger power coin, huh?" On the third whack, the amulet smashed into teensy little pieces. Tommy frowned in dismay as he realized that there was no coin inside.

"MY AMULET!" screeched Cam. "MY POWERS!"

"Whoops, I guess you didn't take my old coin after all," said Tommy sheepishly. He smiled at the now-seething Cam. "Hey, it's not like you can't just go back into the past and get the amulet again."

"Are you kidding?" yelled Cam. "Don't you ever read stories about time traveling? I'd probably meet myself from the last time I went there and blow up the universe. Besides," he grumbled as he picked up the shattered pieces, "I don't have the scroll anymore." He decided it best not to mention that he had run out of cedar chips and newspaper on the day his father tried to sneak some chocolate and ended up with a bad case of diarrhea.

"Oh," said Tommy as he began to edge out of the room. "Well, I guess I should let you get back to packing. I'm sure you're eager to get back home." With that, he dashed out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" called Cam as he ran after the other man. "Come back here and find a way to fix my amulet or I'll tell my fa…I mean I'll tell Sensei! Dad! Dad! Dr. Oliver is being mean to me!"

Author Note: Since it is Mother's Day, I am dedicating this chapter to my mother, Margaret Sulo who is celebrating it up in Heaven. Happy Mother's Day, Mom. I love you and miss you.


	19. Maya and Jen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Well, this is story nineteen. It had been requested by Tony Shanks. It's a bit long. I'm just having trouble finding a way to end my stories lately. But, I hope you enjoy this anyway :).

**Maya and Jen**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Maya yawned as she stepped out of the hut to watch the Mirinoin sunset. "Such a beautiful sight," she thought to herself. If only she had one of former teammates…one of her former male teammates to be specific, here to share it with her.

But that was not to be. Although Maya had tried to convince her tribe leaders about the benefits of having indoor plumbing and cable television, they refused to try anything new. This didn't sit well with the citizens of Terra Venture. So, the crew somehow managed to reopen the wormhole to the moon base and most of them, including the Rangers, jumped through. What made it worse was that her so-called friends had jumped through in the middle of their welcoming party. It wasn't her fault she hadn't noticed them sneak away. She was too busy tasting all the cakes.

And did anyone ever come back for a visit? No. And Maya knew it wasn't because they couldn't, because she had once spotted Leo pulling his saber back out of the stone and then jumping back through the wormhole. Maya smirked evilly to herself as she thought of the snare she had attached to the sabers. The next person who tried to pull a saber back out without saying "hello" to her first would get a nice surprise involving a wasplike insect nest and quicksand.

She was shaken out of her reverie by a loud boom! Maya looked up to realize that a funny-looking ship was now blocking the sunset as it crash-landed. Maybe it was one of her former teammates, finally come to see her, she thought excitedly as she ran towards it.

"Damn, why didn't I pay attention when Lucas tried to teach me how to land these stupid time ships?" murmured Jen as she shook sand out of her undergarments and pried a crablike creature off her nose. She had forgotten that she had spent that day mentally planning a way to get both Wes and Alex to live with her on one of those planets that permitted women to have two or more husbands. What a naïve idiot she was back then.

She looked around the pristine beach and the huts surrounding it. "Oh great, I pick a place to run away to, and it turns out to be a reject of Gilligan's Island." She saw the smiling Maya approaching her. "And here comes fricking Mary Ginger Ann."

"Hello, welcome to Mirinoi," began Maya, a smile plastered on her face. "I am Maya, and I…"

"Mirinoi, huh?" asked Jen and she straightened her Time Force jacket. "It figures. And I guess you are the famous Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

"Yep," replied Maya proudly. "Well, at least I was a Ranger. But those days are over now." God forbid all of the former Yellow Rangers got together to go on a mission, she seethed. Oh no, it was always the self-important Red egotists who got to…

Jen interrupted Maya's musings. "Well, then I guess I can't really stay here too long. Alex and Wes will both know of this planet if it's had Rangers on it. I just can't let them find me." She looked at the ship and noticed that it was tipped over to one side. "Oh great, I don't suppose you know where I can rent a crane?"

"I can do better than that," said Maya enthusiastically. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She ran back past the hut and into the encroaching jungle.

"Oh fine, just leave me all alone on a strange planet!" shouted Jen as she tried to push the ship back onto its bottom. "My Yellow Ranger would've straightened this ship out by now!" The ship creaked as she continued to shove against it, and tipped over…completely upside down.

"Yeeeeeowwww!" screamed Jen as she grabbed her foot and hopped around. She shouted out every curse word she knew as she held her now purplish foot.

"I said I'd be right back!" called Maya as she reappeared on the back of a large creature with golden brown fur and massive jaws.

"Are you nuts?" cried Jen as she dove behind a large rock. Peeking over its edge, she watched suspiciously as Maya said something to the humungous animal. A few seconds later, it had the ship in its jaws. "No!" she called as she jumped over the boulder. "Don't let it swallow my…oh," she finished lamely as the ship was placed right side up.

"Good girl, Fluffy," murmured Maya as she scratched the animal between it's ears. "Down, please." As soon as Fluffy knelt, she slid off and pulled what looked like a gigantic dog biscuit out of her jungle outfit. She held out the treat to the creature who gently grabbed it with her teeth before lumbering back into the jungle.

"You can talk to animals?" asked Jen disbelievingly.

"Everyone here can," bragged Maya.

"Wow, that's great."

"It's not so great when you have various animal unions constantly demanding increased rights," said Maya. "Why do you think we haven't cleared out some of the jungles on this planet? They're better negotiators than us."

Jen blinked in confusion. "Oh, uh well, thank you anyway for your assistance. Well, I guess I should get going now."

"What? Why? You just got here." Maya grinned conspirationally. "Does it have something to do with this Alexannwes you mentioned? Are you a fugitive of some type?" She edged closer. "Did you kill someone?" she whispered eagerly.

Jen sighed. "Not yet." She leaned against the time ship. "And it's Alex and Wes. Alex is my former fiancé from the year 3001 and Wes is my current soon to be ex-husband from the year 2001."

Maya grabbed Jen by the arm. "You'd better get in the shade over there. I think that crash along with this heat is melting your mind."

"I'm fine," said Jen shaking Maya off her. She looked around. "Time for Time Force!" She morphed into her Pink Time Force Uniform. "See? I'm a Time Force Ranger." Then she quickly demorphed. "And this is my time ship."

"Wow, you're allowed to do that?" asked Maya.

Jen shrugged. "It's not like anyone's going to notice on this primitive planet. And I can just read the history logs. If you blab, I can just come back in time again and kill you." She glared warningly at Maya.

Maya paled and backed up. "Oh…okay. So, why are you running from those guys?"

"Well, of course Alex is after me because I stayed back in time with Wes after I came back to help defeat the mutorgs. But, then again, he's just a by the book jerk anyway."

"Uh huh?" prodded Maya, rubbing away the confusion headache from her temples. "And what about Wes? Didn't the marriage work out?"

Jen burst out in tears. "Do you honestly think I'd be time hopping if it did? I…I thought he loved me. He said so. We fought together to defeat Ransik. So I married him and slaved for him and had his six kids." She grinned briefly. "Heh, now he's stuck with those little monsters."

"Wow, and you think I'M primitive? Talk about sending women back a thousand years," murmured Maya. "But you still haven't told me why you left him. Was it because he made you become the ultra housewife?"

Jen sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve. "No, that wasn't it. I knew what I was getting into when I signed the prenup agreement. But I had to draw the line somewhere. I mean it was just inhumane."

Maya became concerned. "Did he hit you?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. If he did that, he wouldn't be walking straight anymore."

Maya groaned impatiently. "Well then what happened? Oh wait, I bet he cheated on you. Guys are like that."

Jen paused for a moment. "You know? I was finding those extra evenings he spent patrolling with Eric to be a bit suspicious. I wonder…" She shook her head. "But that's not it either."

"Then what was it?" shouted Maya, her patience completely used up. "Why in the gods' names would you be running from two men who love you? Why?" Her face screwed up and she began to cry herself. "It's not fair. I can't get ANYONE to go out with me. All of my former teammates have abandoned me. No one LOVES me!"

"Well maybe if you actually washed that outfit of yours and used some deodorant," suggested Jen while fanning her nose.

Maya completed disregarded her. "But you…you have not one, but two men who want you. And what do you do? You run away. And why may I ask?"

"He expects me to do the windows," replied Jen. "I specifically put that I didn't do windows in the pre-nup. But that jerk keeps nagging me to wash them. Do you know how many windows that damned mansion of his has?"

Maya's face turned completely white. "W…windows?" She loomed threateningly over Jen. "You had me hanging by a thread over this story and it turns out it's simply because …YOU…WON'T…DO…WINDOWS?" She shoved Jen hard with each word.

Jen raised her hands to shove back. But then thought better of it when Maya began to growl ferociously. "Uh, I really should get going before anyone else sees me here. Nice meeting you." She rushed around to the ship entrance, unheeding of the footprint she left in the odorous 'gift' Fluffy had left. Ten seconds later, the ship took off.

"Wait!" called Maya to the departing ship as she finally shook off her unusual burst of anger. "Come back! Don't leave me! I'll bake you a cake! Come baaaaaack!


	20. Jason and Alyssa

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Well, this is story twenty. Not a request. I just felt like pulling out the little slips of paper again.

**Jason and Alyssa**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" sang Jason gleefully as he danced around the room. He was thrilled to be the first of the Ranger men to own a dojo. He had actually outbid Tommy and Rocky for ownership of the only available space zoned for such a purpose within a fifty-mile radius of Angel Grove. Of course, it didn't hurt that he had that windfall from his out of court settlement with Zordon. Jason was not one to take being demoted to second banana lightly.

A small bell tinkled and the door opened. Jason immediately stopped prancing around and grabbed a barbell...

Alyssa ran into the room with a frantic look on her face. "Hey!" she cried, "I'm going to be late…give it back!"

"Five hundred ninety-nine, six-hundred," panted Jason who then put the barbells down. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I was a bit busy getting myself even more buff. After all, I have to show a good example for my new students."

Alyssa folded her arms and tapped her feet impatiently. "Yeah, like I didn't see you doing the bunny hop through that big store window just a minute ago. Besides, " she continued as she pointed disdainfully at the rusty and flaking old barbell Jason had just been using. "I don't think that thing could be lifted too much before falling apart. Now, I hate to bother you, but I'm going to be late…" she glanced at her watch. "Ah, hell, I AM late for school." Normally, she wouldn't have minded so much. But only last week, the dean had threatened to toss her out if she kept showing up tardy. And there was no way she was going to let her father be right about her not being able to make it in Turtle Cove University.

"You're not too late for this school," interrupted Jason. Want to sign up for my beginner's dojo class? Or maybe sign up to use the exercise equipment?" Jason rubbed his hands together. Here was a chance to start earning money for some proper equipment. He had spent most of his settlement winnings on getting the dojo and therefore had to rely on yard sales, junkyards, and other means of actually equipping the place.

Alyssa began to scan the room anxiously. "I don't have time to discuss this dump. Where's my bicycle? Maybe if I pedal fast enough, I can sneak into class. Old Miss Appleby often dozes off," she pointed out about the University's newest faculty addition.

Jason acted as if he didn't hear her. "I mean think of it. You'll be the very first student to sign up for the new dojo of the one, the only, the most famous Ranger of them all... Jason Lee Scott!" Take that, Tommy; he thought as he gave one of his patented Red Ranger poses.

"Oh, please," scoffed Alyssa. "Ever since the Space Rangers revealed themselves, everyone and their mothers have been claiming to be the originals." Inwardly, she couldn't help but laugh. THIS egomaniac was the man Cole was trying to model himself after? She was going to have a serious talk with her husband about his role models. "Now, where's my bicycle?"

"You could learn a lot of self-defense techniques." Jason studied the younger woman. "Pretty little thing like you, it wouldn't be too hard for some big thug to come over like this..." He reached over to grab her.

"...And get flipped on his ass," finished Alyssa as she threw Jason over her shoulder. She grinned in self-satisfaction as the so-called barbells snapped in half when he landed on them. Then she stood threateningly over him and growled, "Give me my bike back!"

"Well, that was ummm...impressive," said Jason, not at all phased by Alyssa's attempt at intimidation. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that this hadn't happened in front of the other guys. He would've never... He paused in his thoughts and turned at the sound of pointing and giggling coming from the other side of the window. With a growl and a fierce look from Jason, the group of kids ran off still guffawing.

Alyssa quickly stopped bowing to the window as Jason turned back to her. "Geez, I didn't even break a sweat," she said sweetly to Jason. "Besides, didn't you have women on your team?"

"Oh yeah," said Jason as he got up, brushing off his now-sore butt. "Come to think of it, Kim had no problem flipping me over either." He didn't add that he would've flipped on his back for his former petite teammate anytime...anyplace...if only a certain, leadership-stealing egomaniac hadn't come and... Jason shook his head. His therapist would not be happy to see him thinking like this again.

"Fine, whatever," mumbled Alyssa as she searched anxiously around the cavernous room. "I don't have time for this. I've got to find my bike. I have to get to class before it ends."

"So?" interrupted Jason, "Angel Grove University is just up the road."

"I don't go there," groaned Alyssa. "Why does everyone I've met here think that the universe centers around this stupid town?"

"Because we were targeted by a crazed alien witch and her skinless husband? Because living machine people wanted us dead? Because a space pirate wanted to completely bankrupt and blow us up?" Jason smiled proudly as he attempted to polish an old rowboat that had been welded to the floor. "Yep, Angel Grove has to be the best place ever, seeing as how popular it is."

"Oh?" asked Alyssa as she sat on the edge of the rowboat to catch her breath. "And what about the Orgs who wanted to take over Turtle Co...yeeeeooow!" she yelped as she jumped up. "EWWWWW...this thing has splinters...and termites!"

"Guess I'll have to get out the sandpaper again," murmured Jason. "Oh please, Orgs. The rookie mentioned them. Probably a lot easier to fight than all the stuff we had to contend with."

Alyssa's face turned dark. "First of all, Cole is NOT a rookie. There are newer Red Rangers out there. Second, if the Orgs were so easy to deal with...then why did we keep getting new Animal Zords almost every day?"

"Because you wanted to start a petting zoo?" Jason paused in his work and looked at Alyssa curiously. "We?" he repeated. "As in you're a Power Ranger also?"

"Oops, didn't I mention that?" Alyssa said sweetly as she pulled out her crystal saber. "Didn't I also mention that I kept this little souvenir? Now, stop distracting me with nonsense and give my bicycle back."

"What are you blabbing about?" asked Jason as he backed up nervously. He would have to pick that morning to send his own souvenir weapons out for cleaning.

"I left it parked right outside the library," explained the former White WildForce Ranger, "and what did I see from the window? " She waved the saber at the former Red Morphin Ranger.

"That ridiculously large statue of the White Tiger Ranger commissioned by Tommy Oliver?"

"Hey! What's wrong with white?" queried Alyssa defensively as she jabbed her saber against Jason's chest.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all," Jason replied quickly as he backed up.

"Do you know what I saw?" asked Alyssa. "I saw YOU taking my precious bicycle and tossing it into the back of a pickup truck. I've been running around this idiotic town looking for you and that truck ever since."

Jason's face suddenly brightened. "Oh, _that _bike. It was leaning against the library's dumpster so I thought it was garbage. Ever hear of a bike chain?"

"Chain a defenseless bike up?" asked Alyssa tearfully. "How can you be so cruel?"

Jason gave her a funny look. "I think you've been at that Animaniamanium place a bit too long. Anyway," he continued as he sauntered over to the back of the room and shoved some boxes, "I think this is what you're looking for."

"My bike!" cried Alyssa happily. She ran to it and jumped on. "Hey! What's wrong with it?" she asked as she pedaled furiously. "I'm not getting anywhere."

"Well, uh," began Jason lamely as he pointed to the floor.

Alyssa hopped off her bike and looked at it. "You welded my bike to the floor! What were you thinking!"

"That it would make a great stationary exercise bike. Duh, why else would I have it in here?" He grabbed a chisel and flexed his muscles. "Just give me a few hours and I'll have it loose."

"Forget it," grumbled Alyssa. "I just thought of a better way to get to school." With that, she stomped out of the room.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and began to polish the bicycle. Two minutes later he heard the sound of a very familiar engine starting up. He ran to the window just in time to see Alyssa riding away on his motorcycle.

"My bike!" Jason shouted as he out of the dojo and down the street after them.


	21. Kelsey and Justin

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story twenty-one. It was requested by not gonna say ().

**Kelsey and Justin **

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Wahooooooo!" cried Kelsey as she whizzed around the skating rink. She could never get enough of her favorite pastime. The speed, the thrill, the ability to make others jump out of the way and then glare at her, fists shaking in anger. "Yep," she thought as she paused to readjust her now-gray hair into its bun, "those were the good old days."

But she had been stuck in this dilapidated nursing home ever since her so-called friends had managed to convince the courts that she really was crazy and needed constant supervision. They claimed that it was because she had stalked Chad and his fishy wife over the past fifty years and kept frightening the female flounder by calling her and playing songs from The Little Mermaid backwards.

Luckily, Kelsey had yet to spend any of her inheritance from her grandmother. She knew she'd need it for something important one day, like her own personal roller skating rink. And so here she was, speeding along to her pacemaker's content, no one around to bother her…. no one around to get in her…

"Yeeehaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Justin as he whipped by Kelsey. The skates attached to his walker made a bizarre clicking noise. "I can't believe I had the good luck to land in this place!" he called back to Kelsey. "And to think I was planning on hunting down Muranthias to retire on. I mean aside from the lava monster, it really was a cool place!"

With a growl, Kelsey tapped her foot until the man came by her again. Then she stuck it out and tripped him and his walker.

"Yeeeooww!" howled Justin as he crashed onto his backside. "Oh, my titanium hip," he moaned as he rubbed his left side. He then glared angrily at Kelsey. "What the hell is the big idea? Are you crazy or something?"

Kelsey smirked. "Crazy is my middle name." The she glared back at the balding old man, "but I don't see what good it does for you to brag about stealing Ryan's hip."

"Huh?" asked Justin in complete confusion.

"Nevertherless," continued Kelsey impatiently. "I'll have you know that this is MY skating rink that I paid for with MY inheritance."

"Really?" asked Justin as he rolled to his knees and grabbed his walker, "that is so cool of you, donating this awesome rink. Hey, maybe we could get a skating class started here. Some of the others here have really gotten to be porkers. Did you notice how Bulk now has to roll Skull down the hallway every day?"

"Well, its nice that he pushes his friend's wheelchair, but…"

"I never said a chair was involved." Justin got himself off the floor by using his walker as leverage.

Kelsey blinked at that. "Anyway, as I saying, this is MY private rink. And I'll thank you to keep off it."

"What for?" asked Justin. "This rink is big enough for fifty people to skate in. Besides," he called as he dashed away, "this is part of the nursing home, so we all have a right to it."

"I'll have my lawyers see about that!" retorted Kelsey as she chased after him. "In the meantime, I will thank you kindly if you get your wrinkled butt off my… Muranthias!" she gasped as she skidded to a halt, the momentum causing her dentures to continue on by themselves. "You wuh in Muwafania?"

"Yeah, so?" replied Justin as he wheeled by, his walker clicking over the false teeth, causing him to fall over again.

"So?" asked Kelsey in annoyance as she grabbed her teeth and wiped them on her slacks before sticking them back in her mouth. "From what I was told, the only people to visit Muranthias were the Turbo Rangers and two other former Rangers."

Justin grinned as he popped his artificial knee back into place. "Yeah, those were the days. Everyone was so dazzled by my cool moves back then. Kat was so into me, she had even convinced Principal Kaplan to let me start high school two year earlier just so we could be together." He glowered at his faulty memories. "But that bossy old Tommy just had to steal her away from me. If only…" he stopped as something occurred to him. "Wait just a damned second. The only ones who knew about us going to Muranthias were other Rangers."

Kelsey grinned. "Yep, Captain Mitchell kept a lot of information in those folders of his." She paused with a frown. "It took a while for us to convince him to put it all on Mariner Bay's computers."

Justin studied her closely. "Lightspeed, huh? I heard about their so-called rescuezords."

Kelsey glared at him. "What do you mean so-called? I'll just have you know that my HazRescue 4 was state of the art."

"Oh, and I suppose it's just a coincidence that _we_ had rescuezords years before you did. Besides, my Siren Blaster was far cooler than some cruddy old truck."

"Hey! Ms. Fairweather said there was nothing wrong with getting ideas from the past teams," Kelsey snapped back, pushing all of her old doubts about the other woman's actual ability to invent. "And if she just happened to find some leftover Zord parts to use? Well, waste not, want not. Besides, our rescuezords could've run circles around yours."

"No they couldn't!"

"Yes they could!"

"No they couldn't!"

"Yes they could! And furthermore, I could skate circles around your sorry ass," challenged Kelsey.

"Oh really?" retorted Justin. "What say we have a little competition? Ten times around the rink."

"Fine by me. If I win, you leave my rink…forever."

"And if I win, you help me locate Kat and convince her to leave Tommy for me."

Kelsey shook her head. "Will you just give that up already?"

Justin shrugged. "Fine, then if I win I get to take over this rink and you will leave it forever." He held his hand out, and Kelsey shook it.

"Ok," said Kelsey as she and Justin lined themselves up. "Ready…Set…"

A loud squealing sound came over the intercom just then. "Lunch is now ready in the dining room. Today's special is pureed whitefish, strained beets, and tapioca pudding."

"Tapioca pudding!" they both screamed. "All right!" With that, Justin and Kelsey skated off the rink and out the door.


	22. Wes and Maya

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story twenty-two. It was requested by rain.

**Wes and Maya**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ouch!" cried Wes as he slapped at his arm, "damn mosquitoes." For not the first time, he wished he were back in his air-conditioned office rather than on this so-called business trip to some dinky little island that his father had bought. He had been put in charge of supervising the clearing of the area so that his still-greedy father could have a five-star resort and golf course built. Wes had endeavored to show the other man an already-clear spot on the other side of the island, but his father insisted that the view wasn't as good.

"Ok guys!" he shouted in the direction of the bulldozers. "Let's get cracking here!" Inwardly he grinned at the sound of motors turning over, but not starting. A late-night session of wire-snipping would at least delay the destruction of the local forest. It would also increase his time away from Jen. His wife never missed a minute to remind him about all the futuristic things she was missing because she had given up her life just for him.

"Whump!" Wes grimaced in disgust at the wet ball of dung that had hit the side of his head. "Hey!" he hollered as he looked up at the tree it had apparently come from. "Maybe I should ask Phillips to try a new recipe for monkey stew!"

Another lump of dung hit Wes. "You dare to even suggest harming a defenseless creature?" called a female voice. "I'll call the humane society on you. I'll call Greenpeace on you and stop you from destroying this beautiful forest! I'll…" Maya's rant ended as the large branch she had been perched on snapped. Luckily for her, she managed to land on something soft.

"Ohhhhhh," groaned Wes as he pushed the scantily clad jungle woman off him. "What the hell is the big idea?" He glared at her. "Do you have any idea of how long it'll take to get the stench off me? Haven't you even heard of deodorant? Besides, what kind of nutcase throws animal crap anyway?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to if you weren't trying to knock these trees down." Maya sighed. She thought she had found the perfect forest to practice her vine swinging in while vacationing on Earth. Not that any of the others had understood her need to do this. "What's the point of even coming here if you're just going to do that?" asked Leo. Karone and Kendrix, mentioning something about her wardrobe needing a serious update, had tried to take her to the mall. But the sight of the fake trees and water fountain in the middle had caused her to run out of the mall crying with homesickness.

"I'm not trying to knock down the trees!" retorted Wes. He looked in the direction of the still dormant bulldozers and realized that the workers had left to take their morning break as sanctioned by their union. "Or haven't you noticed that the bulldozers haven't moved an inch?"

"Really?" asked Maya. "But I thought…"

"Look," stated Wes as he wiped his face with a large leaf, "I have to be here supervising this project. My dad said so." He decided not to mention the contract Mr. Collins had tricked Wes into signing after convincing his son that he had truly changed his ways. It stated that he would work for Bio-Lab for the rest of his life. The penalty for breaking the contract would be the revealing of all the futuristic inventions that Bio-Lab had made their own copies of, all of the World Series and Super Bowl results for the next thousand years, and, worst of all, a hidden video of Trip, Katie, and Circuit in a threesome.

"Aw, a daddy's boy, huh?" mocked Maya. "You know on Mirinoi, children are made to build their own huts and find their own food as soon as they can walk." She knew this wasn't true, but couldn't resist saying it anyway.

Tears welled up in Wes' eyes. "I'm NOT a daddy's boy. You take that back!" He flopped to the ground in a pout and began to scratch miserably at the welts that were now appearing on his cheeks.

"You're not very bright either," continued Maya. "Even as a native of Mirinoi, I have sense enough not to rub unfamiliar vegetation on myself." She peered at the discarded leaf.

"Mirinoi?" questioned Wes cautiously. "Is that one of those new European…no, wait. That's the planet Terra Venture landed on a few years ago." He recalled seeing the newscasts about the open wormhole between the moon and their now sister planet. He also recalled the more recent newscasts of Mirinoins attempting to shut off the wormhole to prevent more 'wasteful pollution loving Earthers' from visiting them. Something clicked in his mind as he stared at Maya. "Wait a second, I remember you from Circuit's files. You're the Yellow Galactic Ranger."

"Yeah, and I for one regret ever helping you idiots to find our planet. We've already had to establish a garbage dump just to accommodate your wastefulness," grumbled Maya. She left out the real reason for her now negative attitude. Despite wearing her sexiest outfit around the other Rangers for almost a year, she was the only one who ended up with no one. Leo and Kendrix were engaged. Mike was going out with that Haley girl he had rescued in the lost galaxy. Kai only had eyes for that ice-skating Hannah. Karone had gone home to the Kerovian she had married. From what Maya had heard she and Andros received a box of dead bugs for their first anniversary from a still furious and disgusted Ashley. Maya had held some hope out for Damon, but he fell instantly for the real Shondra when he met her on Mirinoi. At twenty-four years of age, she was already considered an old maid by Mirinoin standards.

Wes stared at her. "But if you hadn't, your friends and family would probably still be statues. And you wouldn't have gotten to be Ranger. Being a Ranger is the best!" he finished excitedly.

"As if you would know, Daddy's Boy," snorted Maya.

Wes opened his mouth, but then remembered the stipulation on his contract stating that he could never let anyone know he was the Red Time Force Ranger or the Bio-Lab scientists would weld his morpher and weapon to Eric's and give them to the already power hungry young man.

"Besides," continued Maya, "with everyone else out of the way, I could've become queen of the jungle and had all the silence needed to talk with my animal friends."

"O…kay," said Wes hesitantly, "now I think you're taking the whole nature girl thing just a bit too far. Either that, or you've whacked your head on one of those trees and gone completely batty."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" shouted Maya. "All I wanted was a nice, peaceful vacation among the trees and flowers and cute furry animals. But what did I get?" She glared angrily at Wes. "I get you cretins and your tree-crushing machines."

"Well, don't blame me," began Wes lamely as he wriggled under her glare. "I'm doing everything I can to keep them from moving."

"The hell with that! I'm going to get rid of those monstrosities once and for all!" Maya then ran to one of the bulldozers and quickly climbed in.

"Try all you want," hollered Wes. "But I cut the wires on them. There's no way it's going to…"

"Vruuuuummmmmmmm…."

"Start?"

"Yes!" shouted Maya triumphantly. "Now to put it in reverse…" She played with the controls. The bulldozer launched forward, knocking down a tree. "No!" she screamed. "Stop! Stop! The river's back that way! Noooooo!" she cried as the bulldozer continued to knock down trees.

"Well, I guess the job's getting done anyway." Wes clawed at his welts. "I wonder if anyone bothered to pack some calamine lotion."


	23. Zhane and Karone

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story twenty-three. Yeah, I know I picked on Zhane more that Karone. That's just how the story worked out. I do try to balance things out, but sometimes I will end up making fun of one character more than the other. It has nothing to do with whether I like one character more than the other (Zhane's my favorite PRIS character). I just want to mention that in case anyone ever decided to complain about me being unfair to certain characters. Ok, I'll shut up so you can read.

**Zhane and Karone**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Where have you been?"

"What?" asked Karone as she dropped her luggage just inside the door. "Oh, Zhane, be a sweetie and carry these to the bedroom. I've had a long trip."

"I'll bet you have," grumbled Zhane who hadn't budged from the wall he was leaning against. "Especially considering you were away for almost six months." He looked at her suspiciously. "So who was it?"

"Who was what?" Karone asked distractedly as she searched in her purse. "Oh, Zhane, be a darling and pay the cab driver for me. I owe him two hundred and seventy dollars."

"No until you…" HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK… "Oh, all right!" shouted Zhane as he headed out the door. "Keep your shirt on! I'm coming." Although he was learning a lot about the strange ways Earth humans spoke, Zhane still wasn't sure why the cab driver would want to take his clothing off anyway. He also couldn't understand how a two-mile trip from the airport could cost so much. Almost a year of living on Earth and he was already considering a move to Onyx. From what he heard, condominiums were going dirt-cheap there.

"Now," said the former Silver Ranger as he stepped back into the house, "would you care to explain where you have been all this time? I mean I just woke up one morning and you were gone. And all I got was this stupid note." He held out an old worn out note on which all of the 'Tommy's' had been whited out and replaced with 'Zhanes.' What were you doing in Florida anyway? And who's Coach Schmidt? And who is this 'someone else' you've met? And since when did you start calling yourself 'Kimberly'? Is this yet another side of you I don't know anything about?" In anger, he shredded the letter in front of her.

"Are you nuts?" cried Karone as she tried to rescue the pieces. "That letter cost me almost six thousand dollars on Ebay."

"Like I care," grumbled Zhane. "Why would you even give me that thing? It makes no sense."

"Oh, that." Karone waved her hand dismissively. "Andros called me about some secret mission on Terra Venture. He said that my help was needed to recover their Pink Ranger's Quasar Saber after she got killed. So, after learning it was up for auction, I went to make a bid on it. But I couldn't find it anywhere on Ebay. So, then my contacts cleared things up for me a bit. I went to Onyx, dressed as Astronema of course since no one would respect dorky little Karone…"

"Oh drop it, already," snapped Zhane who was growing even more impatient. "No one could get on Terra Venture after it went into Space."

Karone snickered. "Oh, really? The other Space Rangers had no problem going there to help them defeat the Psycho Rangers."

Zhane's face broke out into a pout. "Why'd you have to remind me? Those losers never even bothered to ask me to come along. Just because I'm smarter and better looking and..."

Karone quickly interrupted her blathering husband. "And how did Trakeenah and those other space villains manage to go there and leave all the time?"

Zhane ignored this piece of logic. "And Rangers never die. They may get sick for a while..." he began to seethe, "...and have to stay in some frozen coffin-thingy for two damn years, while their best friend gallivants around the galaxy probably hunting for babes and having wild parties and visiting all the coolest spots instead of hunting for a cure so that I, I mean they, can join in the fun because he's jealous that I, I mean they are just better looking and stronger and..."

"Uh, Zhane," interrupted Karone. "Did you forget who you're even talking about? The last time Andros even had a party was when our mom had a get together for his fifth birthday. Besides, when are you going to take my luggage upstairs?"

"Oh, I'll take it upstairs all right." Zhane grabbed a pink bag, unzipped it, and shook the contents on the floor. Then he grabbed the makeup and beauty items off the floor and began tossing them up and over the banister.

"Hey!" cried Karone. "Stop that! Some of that stuff is homemade Mirinoi cosmetics. Leo gave them to me and I don't want to have to tell him..."

"LEO!" hollered Zhane. "Is that who you left me for? Some creep named Leo?" He grabbed the next bag and dumped Karone's undergarments onto the floor. "So tell me," he threatened as he held up a pink bra, "where did you find him? Some backwater tavern you reprobates like to hang out in?"

Karone grabbed her bra and kicked Zhane at the same time. "No one, but no one touches my things but ME! Do it again, and I'll pull my wrath staff out just to deal with you." She glared and Zhane flinched at the reminder that she had once been Astronema.

"Oh, ok," Zhane said shakily as his backed off. "No need to do that. It's just that I missed you so much. You don't know what it was like having Andros come over with Ashley almost every day and having him begin making out with her as soon as he knew I was watching. He's still jealous that I may steal her away."

"I missed you too, honey." Karone went to give Zhane a hug. "I would've been back the next day. But they asked me to be the Pink Galaxy Ranger. I got to meet so many nice people, Maya, Kai, Damon, Mike, Leo..."

Zhane shoved Karone furiously away. "Like anyone with any common sense would make YOU a Ranger! So, were they all better than me?" With that, he grabbed the undergarments and began tossing them up and over the banister.

Karone whipped her old wrath staff out of its space pocket. "Oh, Zhane," she began sweetly just before zapping him where it would hurt the most.


	24. Justin and Billy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number twenty-four. It was requested by Bleu-woulfe. Yeah, I know the ending's a bit lame. I just couldn't get it the way I wanted.

Ok, I got bored and picked out a whole bunch of pairings using my little slips of papers. But I want to alternate those with requests. So, I am once again asking for requests. By June 30, please let me know which pair of Rangers you'd like me to write about. These are the Rangers you may choose from: Jason, Billy, Zack, Kim, Trini, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Justin, T.J., Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Karone, Maya, Kai, Damon, Carter, Ryan, Chad, Joel, Dana, Kelsey, Wes, Alex, Eric, Jen, Katie, Trip, Lucas, Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Merrick, Danny, Max, Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Jack, Elizabeth, Sydney, Sky, Bridge, and Kruger. I have no interest in writing about the Aquitian Rangers or the Phantom Ranger. Please check my other series 'When Rangers Meet' to make sure you don't pick a pair I've already written about. Thank you.

**Justin and Billy**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ok, Zordon," announced the Blue Turbo Ranger as he teleported into the Power Chamber. "I changed the oil on all the Turbo Zords and mucked out all of those old animal-type Zords of yours, just like you ordered. But you're going to have to give that Mastodon some Kaopectate." Justin was thrilled to be given such important Ranger-related tasks. He had been so excited that he never noticed that Alpha had been snickering behind him and that Zordon himself was barely controlling himself as he gave the orders.

"What do you want me to do next?" There was no reply. Justin looked up and, for the first time, realized that there was only a test pattern where Zordon normally resided. "Zordon? Alpha?" he asked as he demorphed. "Where are you guys?"

"No way! Oh, this is absolutely unjust," came a voice from the other side of the room. "A kid, I got passed over for the Power yet again. And this time for a damn bratty kid."

Justin whirled around, startled by both the voice and the palpable anger in it. He slapped on the alarm button and frowned when nothing happened.

"Oh, like that's going to work," snorted Billy as he came into Justin's line of vision. "I know all of the systems in here. I've already taken care of the alarms. And Zordon's too busy rubbing Aquitian squid mucous all over his head to even notice. It seems that someone gave him the misleading idea that it was a cure for baldness."

A look of realization suddenly came over Justin's face. "Oh, wow! It can't be…. no, it is! You're Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger! Oh this is so cool! You're my model! My hero! Ever since I was a little kid…"

"You ARE a little kid," grumbled Billy.

Justin took no notice of the interruption, nor of Billy's mood. "…I dreamed of being the geeky Blue Ranger. I've got to get your autograph. Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher…"

Billy flopped down on the floor and took a quick snooze as Justin babbled on. He had been suffering from the worst jet lag ever since his trip back from Aquitar. Almost an hour later, he woke back up.

"…blue jell-o every evening in your honor." Justin looked at Billy curiously. "But what are you doing here, anyway? Tommy told me all about how he got you to go to some fish planet just to keep you from taking over as leader again, like you had when they got stuck as kids. He's always complaining about how you wouldn't allow him to join the junior karate league so he could sweep all the competitions with his advanced abilities."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" queried Billy. "I went to that giant fishbowl to get a cure for my aging disease."

"Oh, really?" Justin pressed a few buttons. A prerecorded image of Cestro appeared. "Tommy," the image whispered. "I've received your message and your five thousand galactic credits. Put the tablets I've teleported to you into Cranston's drink and he'll age immediately. We'll be waiting to take him to our planet for the 'cure.' A few months of him away should give you enough time to convince the others that he'll never be as good a leader as you." The image looked furtively around. "You know, for another ten thousand credits I could convince my idiot niece to get him to marry her."

Billy blanched at this. Then his face turned beet-red. "WHAT! That egomaniacal jackass! _He's _the reason I got stuck on that crappy planet? _He's _the reason that fish slut convinced me that she…she loved me? I should've known something was wrong when she had a 'headache' every single night!" He began to pace angrily. "I thought Tommy was my friend! I thought Cestro was my friend! How could they do this to me? Where in God's name did Tommy get alien money from anyway?"

Justin cracked up. "Oh, oh, that was way too easy," he sputtered.

Billy looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Rock…Rocky was right about you. He said you'd show up as soon as you heard about the new Blue Ranger. He said you'd be jealous. He told me about all the time you managed to write. 'Billy is the only good Blue Ranger' on his dual arm blades soon after he got to be the Blue Zeo Ranger. I don't think he was too happy having Klank and Orbus laugh at him."

Billy glared at the boy. "I repeat: What did you mean by that being too easy?"

Justin quickly sobered under Billy's glower. "Well, I really wanted to impress you, because you're my hero," he looked imploringly at the frowning man with no affect. "So, I used my technical know-how to splice some recordings together to get that."

Inwardly Billy was relieved that his friends hadn't betrayed him after all. However, there was no way he'd let this young upstart know how amazed his was that he was able to do such advanced editing. "You little worm! You deceived me! You little cretin! You little termite! You little…"

Justin suddenly broke out into tears. "You're just like the other Rangers! They hate me too, just because I'm still a kid! They hate me just because I'm way smarter than them and will probably become the CEO of my own company while they're flipping burgers."

Billy rolled his eyes. "More likely they hate you because you're a snotty know-it-all brat."

Justin quickly cheered up. "Yep, I know it all. I get to go to high school. I know how to drive a car. And I'm going to be the best Ranger inventor ever!"

"Oh, really?" questioned Billy. "You explicitly assume that you have an advanced intellectual capability in comparison to what I've possessed antecedent to your own nativity?"

"Huh?" asked Justin.

"Is there a predicament? Aren't you proficient or at the very minimum capable in the usage of an exceptionally immeasurable mature terminology?"

Justin stared blankly at Billy. "I…I don't understand you. How can that be? I'm a child prodigy…a graduate of the Accelerated Baby Genius Program and I can't understand a word you're saying!" He put his head down and mumbled, "Maybe I'm not that intelligent after all."

Billy continued to goad him. "Aw, did I impair your fragile psyche? Did I formulate an effective technique for causing self-doubt in you? Did I…hey wait just a damned minute! You went to the Accelerated Baby Genius Program?"

"Yeah," mumbled Justin dejectedly. "It gave me the basis for developing my potential as a genius. At least, I thought it did." He sighed and held his morpher out to Billy. "I guess I'll never be as good as you. Maybe you should get to be the Blue Turbo Ranger after all."

"Nah," responded Billy, who had dropped the verbose language. "I'm actually enjoying not having to respond to every one of Zordon's commands. Besides, I've received very lucrative offers from several Universities."

"Really?" asked Justin with a bit of interest. "Which one will you attend?"

"Attend nothing," boasted Billy. "I'm being offered the presidency of each of these establishments. I just have to decide which offer is the most lucrative." He then leaned over and whispered. "Besides, I think I'll have fun with mentoring you to be an even bigger know-it-all little snot than you already are. That'll teach them to let me give up my chance at a Zeo morpher without protest. That'll teach them to let me go on a dangerous trip all the way to Aquitar without showing any concern whatsoever for my safety. That'll…"

Justin shook his head and then pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him, causing Billy to disappear in a flash of sparkles. "And that'll teach them to teach me how to use the teleportation system."


	25. Wes and Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

Ok, I'm really not a slash lover...but this does have a hint of it. Sorry, but I just couldn't resist.

This is story number twenty-five. Wow! I'm halfway through this set of stories :). Oh, and it was requested by Crimson Mystery.

**Wes and Sky**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ding dong."

"Coming!" called Wes as he threw another dart.

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong..."

"All right already!" hollered Wes as he angrily tossed one last dart as he swung around. The throw went wild and the dart bounced off his personal shrine to the love of his life. Luckily, Eric's framed picture didn't crack. "Yeeeoooowww!" screeched Wes as the dart landed in his backside.

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong..."

Wes swang the door open as he rubbed his sore posterior. "What the hell is your problem?" he growled at the younger man who was wearing some kind of strange blue and gray uniform.

Sky looked up from his incessant polishing of the tarnished doorbell and put his silver polish back in his pocket with a bit of reluctance. A few more minutes and he would've had it up to regulation standards. But he quickly remembered his purpose for coming to Silver Hills. "DADDY!" he cried.

"Look, I'm in the middle of something. I don't need any more recruits for the Silver Guardians." Wes and Eric were already having difficulties finding positions for all of the young men and women who had joined since he had helped defeat Ransik almost twenty years ago. Unfortunately, he still wasn't able to find a loophole in the fine print of the iron-clad contracts that denied retirement to all the old-timers...including himself. His dad was a stickler for commitment. "There is some other new fangled outer space thingy somewhere else. DPS or PDS or something, I think. You may want to check that out...wait...what'd you call me?"

"DADDY!" repeated Sky enthusiastically as he threw himself into the arms of the startled middle-aged man.

"Yeechhh! Get off me!" said Wes as he pried Sky off him. He dove back into the house, but just wasn't quick enough.

"Don't leave me again, Daddy," whined Sky who had followed him in. "It took me years to find you." He held out a framed picture. "All I had to go on was that photograph of you in your Red Ranger uniform."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wes as he flung the photo aside. "I don't have any kids." This was certainly true considering he never managed to get more than a kiss from Jen despite his best pleadings. But she had no problems going back to Alex and having his kids. And she was the only woman he had ever cared for. With a growl, he picked up his darts again and began flinging them at his well-worn Alex dartboard.

"Daddy, why are you throwing darts at yourself?" Sky asked confusedly. "Don't be angry at yourself. You had to abandon me to do your Ranger duties. I understand, I remember you telling me that I had to be a good little Ranger and wait for you."

"I never said that to any kid. What makes you think I'm your father?" Wes decided to ignore the comment about the dartboard. Trying to explain about how he knew about Alex and the other Time Force Rangers always gave him a headache.

"Uh...you're the Red Ranger?" asked Sky tentatively.

"So are a whole bunch of guys," countered Wes. "Why don't you check on them?"

"Well I uh..." Sky shuffled embarrassedly. He didn't want to admit that he had picked Wes because of the potential of an inheritance. "...I was told my dad was the best of the best and you were the only one who fit that description."

"Really?" asked Wes flattered. "Yes!" he cried enthusiastically. "Take that, Jason and Tommy! I'm number one! I'm number one! I'm number one!" He began to dance around.

"Yep," agreed Sky who was now polishing Wes' shrine to the Quantum Ranger. "Commander Cruger always said you were the greatest Red SPD Ranger ever."

"I'm num..." Wes halted in mid-jig on the top of his expensive leather sofa. "Wait, SPD? I was the Red Time Force Ranger. Awww..." he flopped down on the sofa in disappointment. "Yeeooww!" He leapt up, rubbing his still-sore behind and picked up the item he had sat on.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" questioned Sky who was now vacuuming the room.

"You dolt!" announced Wes as he stared at the photo he had flung aside earlier. "This doesn't even look like me." He got up and yanked the plug out of the wall. "And I pay my housekeeper more than enough to do that. Maybe you should see a psychiatrist for those compulsive behaviors of yours."

"But, Daddy..."

"Stop saying that," complained Wes. "I am NOT your father. I have NEVER been your father. I will NEVER be your father. Now go back to SPD and leave me alone!"

Sky dropped the old Red Morpher he had found laying in the corner and had been polishing. "But...but...but..." he burst into tears and flung himself on the floor. "You don't love me! Just because that jerk Cruger made me the Blue Ranger instead of the Red one! I begged him, but he wouldn't listen. And now you hate me because of it! It's not fair!" The fact that he had gotten even with the Commander by hiding his favorite chew toy didn't stop Sky from continuing his tantrum.

Wes looked askance at Sky. He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind. He quietly stepped out of the door and headed for his motorcycle. Maybe he could stay with Eric until he could get the men from the psych ward to remove his unwanted guest.

Five minutes later, Sky stopped crying and kicking the floor. He stood up and looked around at the now empty house. He nonchalantly grabbed the nearest bag and shoved some of the loose knick knacks into it. Regulations be damned. He'd get his inheritance one way or the other. Then he grabbed his cell phone and pressed some numbers.

"Hello? Is this Carter Grayson? It is? DADDY!"


	26. Adam and Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number twenty-six. Since I neglected to post a reminder in my last story about requests, I will extend the deadline to the end of July. Please let me know if you want me to write about a particular pair of Rangers by then. Please, one request per person. So far I have requests from Crimson Mystery (already done), masterranger3, random, Jason Barnett, and tinaelin27. I am alternating requests with nonrequests that I pull out on strips of paper. See the chapter 'Justin and Billy' for details.

Oh, and I'm not sure if the lantern was paper or not. So I'm saying it is just because it helps with my ending joke :)

**Adam and Trini**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Trini? Trini Kwan? Is that you?" Adam asked as he tapped the woman in front of him on the shoulder.

"Hiyah!" cried Trini as she grabbed Adam and flipped him over her shoulder. "Try to attack me, huh? I'm not some defenseless Pink princess."

Luckily for Adam, his fall was broken by the customers standing in front of Trini. With a groan, he stood back up, ignoring the glares and curses coming from those who were still sprawled on the floor. "Are you nuts? I was just saying 'hi.' Don't you recognize me?"

Trini stepped back into a defensive position. "Is that you, Zedd? I can tell a bad disguise when I see one."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Do I look like a fender faced skinless man? I'm Adam Park. And you almost made me crush my lantern." He held out the ancient looking paper lantern he had received from his parents.

"Who?" queried Trini, narrowing her eyes. "No way, I remember meeting Adam before I gave up being a Power Ranger and he doesn't have long, girly hair." She took no notice of the other people who were now pulling out their cell phones to pass along this information, or searching their pockets for pens and paper to get her autograph.

Adam looked offended. "It's been almost six years since you guys gave us your powers. Hair does have a tendency to grow if you don't cut it. Besides, Tanya always loved running her fingers through it." His eyes became dreamy as he continued. "She always called me her 'soft widdle cuddly uddly.' And she always made..uh..let me rub her feet after each battle. And she always cut my food into bite size pieces so I wouldn't choke." He suddenly burst into tears. "Why'd she leave me? Why?"

"Because you're a crybaby?" guessed Trini. "Besides, Jason wrote me that Tanya told him that you guys broke up because every time she tried to get intimate with you, you just kept mumblimg 'ohhhhh Sabrina.'"

Adam smiled at that name. It was just his luck that the most beautiful and gracious woman he had ever met had turned out to be the mean, nasty Scorpina. He kept reminiscing to himself as he grabbed something to blow his nose on. Soon, the long-range communications system he was assembly from the parts he had snuck out of the Power Chamber would be ready. Then he'd be able to call his one true love. He wasn't sure how he'd get Scorpina to switch permanently to Sabrina. But he'd find a way. He'd…"

"Hey!" screamed Trini as she yanked the item away from him. "No one does that to Mr. Ticklesneezer! You'll lower his value!" A second later, she had him on the floor again. Again she took no notice of the moans and curses coming from those Adam landed on. "Are you alright?" she asked as she bent down to wipe the snot onto Adam's shirt.

"Yes, I'm all right," stated Adam as he got up. "Nice of you to ask after you flipped me twice without any warning. What happened to that so-called sense of honor. I thought…"

Trini glowered at him. "I was asking Mr. Ticklesneezer if he's alright. Not you. Besides, what do you know about honor?"

Adam pulled a card out of his wallet. "I'm a certified member of the National Honor Society."

Trini looked at it dismissively. "That's for high school students with top grades. It has nothing to do with how honorable you are."

"Well, I played fair in a ninja competition against my former girlfriend's former boyfriend who had planned to cheat by using this thing of Mondo's that could turn him invisible, but didn't because he decided to be honorable at the last minute as well." Adam paused to catch his breath.

Trini rubbed her suddenly headachy forehead. "O..kay…I guess…uh…so what are you doing here at the Antiques Roadshow?"

"Oh, I'm going to see how much this stupid lantern is worth."

Trini examined the lantern. "It's beautiful. Hey, wait a second. Kim told me about Zedd and Rita messing with it. Besides, I thought it was a family heirloom. That you promised to take good care of it."

Adam snorted. "Family heirloom my ass. My granddad got sloshed at our last Christmas party and admitted that he had swiped it out of someone's yard."

"Ah, and you're selling it because you're upset that you were lied to." Trini patted his arm sympathetically.

"Nah," said Adam absent mindedly as he stared at Trini's doll. "Actually I'm selling it because the judge ordered I pay for the damage I did to the old fart's living room." He pointed to Mr. Ticklesneezer. "But why are you selling that cool troll doll for? Kim told me that you loved Mr. Ticklesneezer. She said you slept with it and whispered sweet nothings to it and lubed it up and…"

Trini slapped her hand over his mouth. "That's EXACTLY why I have to get rid of him. I can't have these uh…false…rumors go any further." She didn't even notice the other customers who were now looking at her with disgust or holding out their autograph books for her phone number. "Besides," she whispered, "he's really creepy looking. I can't stand the way he stares at me when I get ready for bed. Watching as I undress and probably thinking unclean troll thoughts about me." She shook the doll as hard as she could. "You disgusting pervert! You won't have me around anymore! I hope you get some old hag. That'll make you go blind!"

Adam looked around nervously. "Uh, yeah, you might want to stop that before they put you on the funny farm. Besides, he's not ugly. I'd love to have a doll just like him." He decided not to mention his desire to paste Tanya's picture on it and practice his karate moves on it.

"Oh yeah?" commented Trini who had finally calmed herself. "Well, I think that lamp is beautiful. I'd love to have it in my backyard." She decided not to mention that her own grandfather had promised to name the person who found the lamp that had been stolen from his yard over fifty years ago as his sole heir.

"Oh, well, would you like to buy it?" asked Adam.

"Sure, how much?"

"Five hundred dollars."

"Grandfather had better not be lying," she murmured as she counted out her money.

"What did you say?" asked Adam as he grabbed the money and handed her the paper lantern.

"Oh, nothing," lied Trini. "Say, since you like Mr. Ticklesneezer so much, would you like to buy him?"

"Are you kidding?" questioned Adam as he pocketed the money. "I'm not crazy enough to spend money on a snot covered doll." With that, he pressed the button on the old communicator he still wore…and landed several feet away from Trini. "Well, that was useful," grumbled Adam just before he dove out of the side door and dashed down the street.

Trini shrugged. Five hundred dollars was little to pay for the inheritance of over fifty million dollars that she would get for the lantern. Gleefully she danced around with it, not noticing the man smoking behind her. Ten seconds later she was wailing as she stared at the pile of paper ashes in her hands.


	27. Elizabeth and Katie

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number twenty-seven. It was requested by masterranger3. Please remember to have your requests in by the end of July. Please be sure to check out the previous chapter "Adam and Trini," which I also submitted today.

Ok, I know her nickname is Z. But I seem to have a mental block on it, so I prefer to call her Elizabeth.

Happy Fourth of July for my fellow Americans.

**Elizabeth and Katie**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Careful!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "you almost knocked me off the ladder." She dipped the paint brush back in the can.

"Well so-orry," replied Elizabeth. "I'd be less clumsy if a certain someone actually helped me carry these boards." She continued to drag the pile of two by fours across the yard.

"No way I'm going to mess my nails up any more," said Elizabeth as she applied a layer of bright red to her right pinkie. "Besides, I don't see why Cruger couldn't have just used some of the Z Squad grunts to do all this work."

"Aside from the fact that they're still in diapers?" asked Elizabeth who was sawing some wood. "Anyway, we'd better stop arguing or the next discipline will be far worse than having to redecorate his two-story doghouse." The others nodded in agreement. It seemed that they had gotten into such a heated argument over which Ranger Elizabeth should try to hook up with that it carried over to a very important meeting Cruger was having with some dignitaries.

"But, I still think that Jack is my best best," said Elizabeth as she flicked blue paint from her brush at Elizabeth who had again bumped her ladder.

"And I think Sydney would be an interesting change of pace," retorted Elizabeth as she flicked nail polish at Elizabeth who had stumbled into her because of the paint in her eyes.

"Is this a free for all for quadruplets or can anyone join in the fun?" asked Katie as she approached the four girls who were now all tussling on the ground.

Whoosh. The four girls went back into each other and Elizabeth was just standing there by herself.

"All right!" Katie cried enthusiastically. "I just knew the history logs couldn't be wrong. I'll fit in here really nicely with my fellow mutants."

"Mutant? Who're you calling mutant?" growled Elizabeth threateningly. "I'm a genetically altered human. And who the hell are you anyway?"

"Genetically altered my ass," snorted Katie. "That's what they tried to get me to believe all my life. "But it's just a fancy term for a mutant who looks normal." She stepped forward with her hand out. "My name's Katie, and I'd like..."

Elizabeth looked at her suspiciously. "Hold on, you're not wearing an SPD uniform."

"Yeah, I know. I landed my time ship back there." Katie waved back at the ship that Trip had helped her hot-wire for her excursion. A few nice words here and there and the green freaky twerp was willing to do anything for her.

"So, you must be a spy for Emperor Grumm!" concluded Elizabeth as she morphed. "I will NOT let you get the top secret plans for our all out attack on Grumm's ship that Cruger is planning for next Thursday at 0200 hours at the back entrance to his vessel."

"No, much better to just blab them to me, you idiot." Katie grabbed the other girl as she charged at her and lifted her off the ground with one hand and held her struggling in the air. "I'm NOT here to spy on you. I want to join SPD. I want to be a Ranger again." She let go of Elizabeth who tumbled to the ground.

Elizabeth got up and demorphed. "You want to be a Ranger?" she sneered as she began painting the trim on the doghouse. "Only those with extraordinary skills, like this can become Rangers." She quickly seperated into her four selves and then rejoined herself. My name's Elizabeth, by the way. Oh, but my friends call me Z."

"Well, then, Z..."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "I said my _friends_ call me Z."

"Well, who'd want such a stupid nickname anyway?" growled Katie. "Well then _Elizabeth_, you saw nothing unusual in my ability to lift you up with one hand?" Katie felt her own muscles up with concern. Perhaps she shouldn't have fired her personal trainer after all. But she just couldn't take Jen alternating between snapping orders at her one second and sobbing about her 'lost loves' the next anymore.

"Oh, right," admitted Elizabeth. "But, it takes years of strict training and discipline to be a Ranger. I mean it wouldn't be fair if they just let you join when others are waiting their turn."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh, get off it already. I know you got picked up off the street to be a Ranger. I read it in the history logs on the timeship." She shook her head in disgust. "A thief, nonetheless."

Elizabeth looked at Katie in confusion. "History logs? Timeship? You're saying you're from the future? Are you some kind of nut?"

Katie rolled her eyes again. "Don't you read the Ranger files? I know your team was sent a copy of them. All of the teams are."

Elizabeth continued to stare at her. Then her face brightened. "Oh, there are some files on the computer. But only A squad is allowed to access them." A scowl came on her face. "The commander still thinks we're too goofy to use them."

"As well he should," murmured Katie under her breath. "Anyway, my team came from a thousand years in the future to help out in the year 2001. I was the Yellow Time Force Ranger. We defeated Ransik and went back home to the future."

"Ah, and all your powers were taken because you had no more need for them." Elizabeth went to dip the paintbrush back into the can. "I heard it happened to the Wild Force Rangers."

"I thought you didn't know anything about..." Katie sighed. "Never mind. That's not how I lost my powers. That jerk Alex had them yanked from me. Just because I can bench press the Time Force Megazord. He's just jealous!" In her anger she began to wave her arms around, knocking the yellow trim paint onto the grey side of the doghouse.

"YOU BOZO!" screamed Elizabeth. "It took me and me and me and me all morning to paint that! Commander Cruger will have my ass if it's not done by supper!"

Katie studied the mess. "So, just paint it all yellow. It's the only color worth having anyway."

"Well, you're right about that," agreed Elizabeth. "Say, if you pick up a brush to help me, I'll put in a good word for you at SPD headquarters."

"Hell, no!" responded Katie as she headed back to her timeship. "It was bad enough slaving away at the Nick of Time Odd Jobs while I was a Time Force Ranger. I'll go try the Dino Thunder Rangers. I hear they only had five Rangers. A sixth one would be useful." Without even thinking out the logic of that, she dove into her ship and took off.

"Great, just great," growled Elizabeth as she attempted to separate. "What?" she squealed as she found herself still in one piece. "What do you mean you guys won't come out until your nails are dry? Fine, then don't expect me to let you out when we go to the mall tomorrow." With a sigh, she picked up the brush and began spreading the yellow paint.


	28. Andros and Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number twenty-eight. I wrote it quickly today in celebration of the Fourth of July. If I get this sent out by midnight, I think this will be the first time I got three stories sent out in one day. Whoohoo! Oh, and please remember to have your requests in by the end of July.

**Andros and Trini**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"TJ? Zhane? Where are you guys?" called Andros as he wandered around Angel Grove Park. He couldn't believe his teammates. How many times did he have to remind them that he hated crowds? The last time he went on a double date with Ashley, he completely freaked out and knocked all the dishes off the table. Two days later, Ashley had suddenly decided that she didn't want to date a 'wacko alien' anymore and started going out with Carlos instead.

"Snap snap snap babooom!"

"Incoming!" bellowed Andros as he dove under a nearby picnic table, knocking all the food on it to the ground. "Everybody get down! Dark Spectre's back and he's planning revenge on my ass!" He didn't even realize most people were ignoring him as they oohed and ahhed at the Fourth of July fireworks.

"Hey!" cried the Asian woman whose food he had upset. Trini was seething. Normally, she would've been able to brush something like this off with some meditation. However, her in-laws were coming and she had really hoped to impress them with the picnic supper she had set out for them. Billy's mother and father were both extremely overbearing. Nothing she did was right. No wonder Cestria had dumped him two days after she met them on 'bring your parents to Aquitar' day. She should've sensed something was wrong when Billy accidentally 'lost' his parents' invitations to the wedding. "Get out from there and clean this mess up!"

But Andros wasn't paying any attention. He was too busy tapping his communicator, not realizing that the others had turned theirs off. It seemed that his habit of alerting them to every little emergency, such as a car backfiring or his alarm clock going off in the morning had driven them crazy. "TJ? Ashley? Anybody? We've got to..." SPLAT! A pile of potato salad and relish landed on his head. "I'm hit!" he cried. "Oh, and I never got to tell Deca about my secret feelings for her. Goodbye all." With that, he laid down and closed his eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake." growled Trini as she yanked the young man from under the table by his arm. "Get up, you buffoon. It's just food. You ruined my picnic supper and I'm missing the fireworks."

"Fireworks?" asked Andros sheepishly, food dripping down his back. He had forgotten that there were to be fireworks. "So we're not under attack?"

"No," stated Trini. "But you will be soon if you don't help me clean up this mess and find a place that can cater to here pronto. I will NOT give those Cranston cretins the satisfaction of seeing me fail."

"Are you positive everything's safe?" questioned Andros again.

"Yes, I am. Now, go get the garbage..." SPLAT! Trini screeched as Andros used his telekinesis to transfer the food from his head to hers.

"No one messes my hair," Andros said sweetly. He turned to fetch the garbage can. He didn't see the sudden flash of yellow.

"THAT'S IT!" screamed the now fuming Yellow Ranger. "You're going down!" She dashed at him

As Andros dove away, he morphed into his Red uniform as well. "But, I thought you gave your Dino powers away to that other girl." He blocked a kick. "And I thought you couldn't use your powers for personal gain!"

"Well, thanks to you getting rid of Baldy the Dictator, now I can!" She threw him over a park bench. "Besides, I only gave that dumb Aisha a copy of my sabertooth tiger coin. That's what's got destroyed. Billy's replicating machine is great. Too bad the boob forgot to make a copy of his own coin before it got destroyed as well." She pulled out her daggers and began swinging at the other Ranger, not even noticing the others who were now fleeing from the park in panic.

"Aren't you overreacting just little bit?" retorted Andros who was now furiously tapping on his communicator as he dodged the blows. "I was always told you were the calm, honorable one of the group."

"Honorable?" Trini suddenly demorphed and fell to the ground in tears. "I'm going to lose my presidency in the Angel Grove Honor Association for sure."

"There's actually a club for it?" asked Andros who had also demorphed.

"Well, kind of," sniffled the young woman. She decided not to mention that she was the only current member, or that the president was extremely strict. "But I'm sick and tired of other people doing things to me without apologizing and then telling me I should be the honorable one." Only that morning Zack had pranked called her while she was shaving her legs and didn't even apologize through his guffaws while she was bleeding. But she got him back by alerting the IRS of all the loopholes he had taken when doing taxes for his dance studio downtown.

"Oh," said Andros, shamefacedly. "I'm sorry I ruined your dinner. If we can hurry maybe we can clean this up. I think maybe we can get some more food from..." He stopped as he realized Trini was now laughing.

"You won't believe this," Trini snickered as she held out the small slip of paper she had pulled out of her pocket along with her tissues. I misread the date. They're not coming until the fourteenth." She smacked herself in the head. "I should've realized something was wrong when no one showed up before the fireworks. I just thought Billy was trying to get out of doing the grilling."

"So, I guess we should just clean up this mess then?" asked Andros. "I'm sure my team is worried sick about me." Or not, he thought bitterly as he realized that no one had even appeared during his so-called battle.

"Yeah," agreed Trini. "But it would be such a waste to just dump it."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Andros as they each picked up a handful of food.

"Food fight!" They both hollered just before letting the baked beans and tofu burgers fly.


	29. Adam and Conner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number twenty-nine. It was requested by random. Please remember to have your requests in by the end of July.

To raven the half demon: I already paired up Kim and Kat (it's under 'When Rangers Meet.') Please choose a different pair of Rangers, thanks.

**Adam and Conner**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Adam groaned as he looked around the soccer field. He had wanted to sleep in a bit before the big high school soccer game later on in the afternoon. But he hadn't realized just what kind of stickler Principal Randall was for having every line even and every blade of grass be no more than one inch high. Damn that Tommy anyway for telling him about the coaching position at Reefside High. Randall was bad enough as it was. But his real bane was quickly approaching.

"Hey, Coach!" called an overenthusiastic Conner. "Here I am! I'm all ready for the game! I've been practicing all day and all night!" He absentmindedly rubbed his sore head, not even realizing that his current headache was the result of heading his soccer ball for sixteen hours straight. Conner frowned in dismay at the thought of the two hours he had wasted fighting another one of Mesagog's dumb monsters.

Adam looked up from the ruler he was using to measure the grass blades. "Mr. McKnight, how many times have I told…no begged…you not to come more than an hour before each game?" He had to get everything just right or Principal Randall would take him to the 'dungeon torture room' through the glowing door just past her office again. He definitely had to talk to Tommy about his suspicions about her.

Conner groaned. "An hour? We have to wait a whole hour to play?"

"No, we have to wait for six hours to play." Adam replied as he snipped at the grass with scissors. "I told you you're too early yet again." He looked up and noted the crazed look on the high schooler's face. "Why don't you go home and take a nice long nap? Please."

"Oh, but I want to help." Conner began to run around maniacally. "I could get the nets all set up. Or I could wash and polish the balls. Or I could make the lines for you. Or I could…"

"Fine, fine," waved Adam dismissively. "Just leave me alone."

"Yay!" shouted Conner.

Adam sighed in relief and continued his grass trimming in peace. Five minutes later, he was startled by some loud popping sounds. He looked up and saw Conner standing sheepishly by some now flat soccer balls. "What the?"

"This ball dryer's lousy if you ask me," commented Conner as he ran a machine over yet another ball, causing it to burst as well.

Adam glared at him. "You dolt, that's a lawn mower."

"Lawn mower?" asked Conner. "What's it for?"

"For cutting grass." Adam couldn't believe this. "Haven't you ever used one? Don't your parents make you mow the lawn?"

Conner grinned. "Hell, no. My dumb twin brother, Eric's got to do all those chores since he's flunked out of the Wind Ninja Academy. My parents let me do what I want since I'm a Rang…" He quickly clamped his mouth shut as he realized what he had almost done. Dr. O. had told them never to reveal their secret. Conner wasn't sure what would happen if he blabbed. But he was already struggling in science and didn't need to give his teacher any excuse to fail him.

"Well, maybe you should use some of that energy at home to mow…" Adam paused and then smacked himself in the head. He then tossed aside the ruler and scissors, then grabbed the mower and continued with his task.

"I'll go get the nets up," shouted Conner over the noise. He took his coach's non-response as approval.

Adam was halfway through the field when he heard the cry for help. Instinctively, he stopped the motor and reached for where his turbo morpher used to be, calling "Turbo Power!" Realizing his error he simply shrugged and turned around.

Conner had gotten himself completely twisted up in the two nets. "Uh, coach, could you give me a hand here?"

Adam clapped. "I didn't even think that was humanly possible."

"Oh, come on. Untwist me so I can get those lines painted for you." Conner looked beseechingly at him.

Adam glanced at the machine that made white lines and shuddered in horror at the mess Conner could make using it. "No way, Ranger boy. You're staying just like that until I'm done setting up."

"But Coach, I'm losing the feeling in my…" He stopped speaking for two seconds. "Wait, what did you call me? How did you know I was a Ranger?"

Adam leaned on the mower. "I'm one of Dr. O's friends from high school."

Conner stared blankly at him.

Adam pointed to the nametag on his uniform. "My name is Adam Park."

Conner continued to stare blankly.

Adam sighed in frustration. "Didn't you watch that recording Tommy made about the previous Rangers?"

"Yeah," said Conner slowly. Then his face lit up. "Oh, you're _that_ Adam Park. You were a Ranger with Mr. O." He grinned. "It's cool that you were such good friends that you decided to work with him again."

Adam snorted as he tried to restart the mower. "Friends nothing. That glory hog took all the credit as well as all the cute girls. I got stuck with a nagging shrew who thought she could sing." He snarled at the mower as it continued to sputter and pulled the starter again. "The only reason I came to the crazed school is because Tommy promised that I could be the Black Ranger on his team if I'd coach the different teams. So, as soon as he finds the crystal, he'll…"

"Uh, Coach?" interrupted Conner hesitantly. "We've already had a Black Ranger for almost two months now. Didn't you notice?"

"WHAT!" screeched Adam as he knocked over the stubborn mower. "No I didn't notice! How could I when the Principal's crazy requests and rules keep me busy all day?" He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to get himself under control. "Well, I guess maybe it is time for some other high school kid to have the chance to be a Ranger."

"What kid?" asked Conner who had managed to get a foot loose from the net. "Dr. O's the Black Dino Ranger."

"WHAT!" screeched Adam again. He grabbed the mower and proceeded to run off the field with it.

"Where are you going?" cried Conner who was still struggling to get out of the net.

"To find my good friend, Tommy, and shove this mower up his…"

"Wait! You can't do that!"

Adam paused. "You're right, this is too heavy and conspicuous to run with." He then grinned evilly. "I guess I'll just have to inform Principal Randall of her science teacher's secret crush on her." With that, he ran off.

"Coach!" cried Conner. "What about me? I can't practice if I'm stuck like this. Hello? Anybody?" Suddenly, it began to pour. "Oh, great," he whined. "Now the game's gonna be cancelled for sure."


	30. Andros and Dana

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty. Remember, you may request a pairing until July 31. Please check out what I've written under "When Rangers Meet" as well as this series to make sure you don't request a pair I've already done.

Ok, I have bit of trouble with the timing of things. I thought Lost Galaxy was five years after Space, but the teamups seem to mess that up. So, I'll just have Dana be slightly younger than Andros. This is taking place at the same time Turbo occurred (you'll see why).

**Andros and Dana**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Andros looked around cautiously before knocking on the door. He frowned in frustration then prepared to knock again.

"Don't bother," said the young blonde teenager. "They're not there."

Great, just great, thought Andros. He had been searching for his younger sister ever since she had disappeared when she was four and he was six. Since he had once heard that children ran away to these a lot, he had started by searching all the circuses in the galaxy. It wasn't until three years and tons of therapy to convince him that the bearded lady was not his mother and father come back to life in one body later, that he remembered that Karone had been kidnaped and never ran away.

Then he placed a missing persons ad in several newspapers and magazines around the galaxy. He had received many rumors and leads but none of them panned out. Depending on the type of tip he received, Andros had visited a wide variety of hospitals, schools, offices, hotels, stores, parks, morgues, etc.. He had followed every single lead...well, except for the one lunatic who claimed Karone was the new princess of evil traveling on a space ship and engaged to a living pile of rocks. But, then again, Zhane had always come up with bizarre theories. He didn't have time to waste on such nonsense.

"I don't have time to waste on such nonsense," moaned the teenaged Kerovian. The only reason I am even on this backwater planet is because I picked up one of these business cards on Horath. He held out the card that stated 'Bulk and Skull's Detective Agency...no problem too big or too small (cash up front).' "I figured if these Earthers were that well known, they have to be the best."

Dana snorted. "The best, my ass. I've been camped out here for over a week and so far no one's shown up. Well, aside from two monkeys who keep popping up on occasion and squishing bananas into the lock as if they were keys." The fourteen year old had been looking for her older brother ever since he had disappeared. Sure, Dad claimed that he had given the then six year old boy to a demon, but even she wasn't stupid enough to believe that story. Captain Mitchell tried to convince her that she was blocking some kind of accident out of her memory, but she knew better. Her gamblaholic of a father had probably lost the boy in a fierce poker game.

"So, I'm wasting my time searching for my long lost little sister on this idiotic planet of losers? I wasted all that fuel traipsing to Earth for no good reason?" He decided not to mention that he had spent the first five months on Earth visiting amusement parks to assure himself that none of the 'Earther rides' could hold up to his darling Megaship.

"Yeah," sighed Dana. "I can't believe I wasted so much time here. But I really need to find my older brother."

Andros paused in his ranting. "So, your missing someone also? It really is difficult, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that and I won't get to inherit Mariner Bay unless I can prove he's really dead." Dana's face suddenly darkened. "Hey! What do you mean 'idiotic planet of losers?' What are you? Some kind of stuck up alien? Or just some total nut job?"

"Huh?" asked Andros who had been rattling the doorknob and pounding on the door. He gave up on the door and turned back to Dana. "So, you've been here over a week? Do you know where I can find a gas station that provides rocket fuel?"

"Well, that answers my question," murmured Dana. "Definitely nuts."

Andros ignored this. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. I'm never coming to Earth again. I mean what's the point of even being on this worthless planet? It's not like I'd ever make friends here." He already knew these particular humans couldn't even master something as simple as telekinesis. How could he ever think to associate with them?

Dana stared at him incredulously. "I can't believe I wasted all this time waiting here, just so I could meet some egotistical space case. Good thing my dad thinks I'm on a very long class trip." stated Dana as she began to gather all here stuff to go. "But, I'd better hurry home. I'm sure he'll need a break from working on those new Ranger powers sooner or later and I ..."

Andros snorted at this. "Wait a second? Ranger Powers? Do you mean that you Earthers are going to have Power Rangers? On this backwater planet?" He completely broke up and was soon rolling on the floor laughing.

"Going to have?" scoffed Dana. "There's already a team here in Angel Grove." She pulled something out of a bag. "Look, I even got their autograph photo. Some day, I'd love to be a Ranger myself," she said dreamily. "Maybe the Yellow one, or better yet, the Red one. I mean it's about time for a woman to lead.. Well, anything but Pink...yeeeshh."

Andros nodded absentmindedly as he studied the photo in shock. "I don't believe it. Wait, is that Zordon in the background? How the hell did you get a picture with him in it?" He turned it over. "'Darling Kim, please remember all we had done together, all we had been through together. How can you leave all this? How can you leave me for some loser gymnast? After all I've done for you, you'd rather have a scrawny girly-man? You stuck up spoiled little...'" the rest of it was scribbled out.

"Actually, I picked it up off the ground on my way here. You mean that big head has a name? I just thought it was some kind of bizarre reflection or something. This'll really bring me some big bucks for when I start medical school." Dana quickly grabbed the photo back and put it back in the bag. Then she picked up all her bags. "Well, that's it for me. Good luck."

"Wait!" cried Andros as Dana headed for the door. "Didn't you say you're missing an older brother?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Dana.

"Well, I'm missing my younger sister. And I was wondering if..."

"Ryan?"

"Karone?"

"NAH!" they both shouted at once in complete relief at not having to be related to the other.


	31. Kim and Taylor

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-one. It was requested by Jason Barnett. Remember, you may request a pairing until July 31. Please check out what I've written under "When Rangers Meet" as well as this series to make sure you don't request a pair I've already done.

To raven the half demon: I already paired up Kim and Kat (it's under 'When Rangers Meet.') Please choose a different pair of Rangers, thanks.

Make sure you read the two chapters I put in just before this one today. Thanks.

**Kim and Taylor**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hmmmmhmmmmhmmmhmmmm" Kim hummed happily along with the stereo in her Pterodactyl Zord. She still couldn't get over having the only fighting machine equipped with music, and never wasted an opportunity to remind Zack of this. Her friend had gone so far as to actually beg to trade colors with her just so he could have a chance at the advanced state of the art music system.

"Hey there!" came the young sounding female voice over Kim's communication system. There was the sound of athroat being cleared. "Uh...I mean attention, you are intruding in restricted airspace, please iden...identify yourself or I'll ummmmm...be forced to shoot." A giggling sound came. "Just kidding. Hey! That's one of them Zords I saw on T.V.!"

Kim opened her eyes and sat up quickly with a curse. She had become so engrossed with her music that she had forgotten to keep her eyes open and watch where she was going. She looked around quickly and realized she was nowhere near Angel Grove or the other Rangers. Zordon wouldn't be happy about this at all. She'd probably lose permission to plug her hair dryer and curling iron into the Command Center's systems.

"Hey! Are you there? Say something!" The voice now sounded a bit nervous. "'Cause I think I'm gonna smash into you!"

"What the?" cried Kimberly as she looked in her scanner. Sure enough, a commercial airplane was headed in her direction. She slapped on some buttons and pulled the lever and evaded it. "Are you, like, insane!" hollered Kim over the communications system. "What kind of pilot are you?"

"Oh, I'm not the pilot. He and the other guy are taking a nice nap so I'm helping them." Taylor decided it best not to mention that the 'nap' was the result of her running into the pilot's cabin and screaming about seeing the Animarium. The pilot and copilot had been so startled that they jumped up simultaneously and whumped heads together. "Do you know what a...l...t...i...t...u...d...e spells?"

Kim paled at this. "The pilot's unconscious and you're, like, flying the plane?" She tapped on her wrist communicator in hopes of getting Zordon's attention. He'd know how she could help these people. "Zordon, Zordon," she hissed into her wrist.

"Hey!" exclaimed Taylor. "I think if I pull these levers I can get this plane to do a flip. Wanna see?"

"Nooooo!" cried Kim as she watched the airplane do a loop de loop. She was certain she could hear some people screaming and vomitting in the background.

"That was great!" Taylor enthused, ignoring the pounding on the cabin door. "I'm gonna be a real pilot someday, maybe I'll even get to be a Power Ranger like you and fly my own Zord! Wanna see it again?"

"No! You can't do that with a passenger airplane, you'll hurt someone."

Taylor looked at the instrument panel. "Nah, I put the 'fasten seatbelt' sign on before I did it." She ignored her own mother's angry voice threatening a major spanking. "But I think all the barf bags have been used up."

"Like, that's so gross." Kim tapped again on her wrist communicator. "Zordon? Zordon? Come in, I've got an emergency here."

"Emergency?" boomed the mentor's furious voice. "We've got an emergency here, that you seem to have forgotten, Pink Ranger. The PuddingPop monster's already gotten big and with you not around, I had to send Alpha to replace your Zord in the MegaZord. Oooh, there goes his faceplate..."

"But Zordon," Kim moaned as the communicator went dead. "Oh, great."

"You know? If I tap these buttons in the right order, I can play Happy Birthday. Listen!"

"Don't play with the buttons like that." Kim suddenly realized something. "Like, you sound like a kid. What's your name? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm Taylor and I'm seven and a half." The young girl pulled the throttle and made the plane shoot up vertically. That would keep them up a bit longer. "What's your name, lady?"

"I can't tell you my name!" exclaimed Kim. "Zordon's already really mad at me." Kim's eyes narrowed. "Besides, what proof do I have that you're not a spy for Rita Repulsa?"

"No fair," grumbled Taylor. "I told you mine." She had to shout over the sound of the power drill at the cabin door. "Hmmm, wonder what this button does?"

Kim, who had again been frantically tapping on her wrist communicator, groaned as the plane flipped completely upside down. "Hey! Stop pushing those buttons, Taylor. Do what ever you just did, but backwards. That should get you right side up."

"No duh," replied Taylor as the plane righted itself. "Some expert you are. You can't even help a little girl fly a plane." She wasn't even paying attention to the now opening door or the wakening pilot.

Kim burst into tears. "I'm just a teenager myself! I don't know how to fly regular planes. I can only fly this thing because it's ingrained into my powers!" She began to get hysterical. "Everyone's going to die and it's all my fault! I'm so useless. I'm so stupid. I'm so..."

"No!" interrupted the younger girl's voice. "I don't wanna go back to my seat! I don't want a spanking! Put me down!" Her voice faded away as she was carried out of the cockpit.

Kim gave a quick sigh of relief as the airplane safely banked and headed on it's correct course again.

"...oooh...and there goes his butt cover. Pink Ranger, if you don't get your pretty little ass here in two minutes, I'll cause a power outage at the mall and make it shut down for a week!"

"Coming, Zordon!" responded Kim as she flew away at full speed.


	32. Kai and Carter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-two. Enjoy :).

**Kai and Carter**

**By**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ow!" cried Kai as he banged his elbow on an unfamiliar counter. He had taken over the main kitchen in Mariner Bay to make the dinner in celebration of his team's and the Lightspeed Rangers' final defeat of Trakeenah. Sure, the chefs had protested being shoved and locked out of the kitchen. Sure, the Lightspeeders and Captain Mitchell had begged him to let the chefs do their jobs. Even his own teammates had joined in begging him. What kidders. But, he had to show them just what a great cook he was.

Unfortunately, the kitchen was much bigger than what he had been used to on Terra Venture. He was so busy chopping up bean curd on one side of the kitchen, that he didn't even notice the black smoke emanating from the oven on the other side.

Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack! The locked kitchen door fell to pieces. A fully uniformed Carter ran in with a fire hose.

"Knock that off!" hissed Kai. "You'll flatten my soufflé."

"I think it's way past flattening," retorted Carter as he ran toward the oven. He was jerked to a stop as he ran out of hose. "Not again!" he cried. He yanked at it one more time and the cheap material fell apart in his hands "Of all the things for the captain to cut the budget on."

Kai slammed the knife down with a growl. "I said 'quiet!'" he continued to hiss. "You'll flatten my…" it was then that he noticed the thick smoke. "My soufflé!" He cried. He grabbed some oven mitts, ran to the oven, threw it open and yanked out the burning mess. "Oh, uh, I mean, I do believe my newest gourmet dish, charcoaled soufflé, is ready."

Carter, who had resorted to running to the other side of the kitchen to get a glass of water, snorted. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure people will want to eat that." He then threw the glass of water onto the still smoking oven. It burst into flames.

"What the hell did you do that for?" snapped Kai as he grabbed the fire extinguisher that had been near the oven. He quickly dowsed the flames. "Every middle school kid knows you don't use water to put out a grease fire. What kind of firefighter are you?"

"I happen to be Captain Mitchell's number one man," bragged Carter. "I've had this badge ever since I was a kid. It was sent to me after he rescued me from a fire when I was seven. Not that I knew it was him until just a few months ago." Carter sighed dreamily. "He's my hero." He had even planned to convince Captain Mitchell to adopt him at one point…to become the son he never had. But then that dumb grumpy Ryan just had to show up. Too bad the demons had done only a half-assed job of brainwashing him.

"Junior Firefighter…Don't play with matches," read Kai as he squinted at the plastic badge Carter had just pointed to. "That's it? That's your badge?"

"The Captain said that it automatically upgraded once I passed his firefighting course." Carter did not want to admit that his cheapskate boss simply hadn't wanted to splurge on a real silver firefighter badge for him. No, he must never think badly of his wonderful hero.

Kai shrugged then looked at the clock. "I'm late! Only an hour till dinner and I'm still not done with the entrée." He paused for a second. "Oh, I knew I forgot something." He went to the freezer and pull out a frozen pot roast and a frozen chicken.

Carter smiled. "Aw, too bad, those will never thaw out on time. Guess we'll just have to skip the special dinner and order out for pizza instead."

Kai stared at him. "Don't you have a cat in a tree to rescue or something?" He grabbed the frozen meat and shoved them each into a toaster oven. "This should warm them up quick."

"Wait!" exclaimed Carter as Kai flicked on both machines.

Two seconds later, both toaster ovens were sizzling and smoking. "Hmmm," mumbled Kai who was mixing up a marinade. "Guess I should've taken the wrappings off first."

"Fire!" screamed Carter. He grabbed his axe and ran towards the now-flaming ovens. "I'll chop those flames away!" He lifted up his axe, and the head fell off and landed on his shoulder. "Damn cheap ass!" cursed Carter as he grabbed his shoulder in pain. "Why can't he cut the budget from something else? Like Kelsey's skating arena? Or Chad's water park? Or Joel's cowboy hats? Or Ryan agoraphobia therapy? Or Dana's payoffs to the medical certificate board? Or this ridiculously humongous kitchen?"

As Carter ranted, Kai grabbed the fire extinguisher again and put out this fire as well. "Good thing I brought a supply of these."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" asked Carter lamely.

"Because you're a lousy firefighter," commented Kai as he began searching in the cabinets for something.

"No I'm not," grumbled Carter. "I'm the best fire fighter ever. Captain Mitchell said so." He tasted the marinade. "Ew! What is this? Slime of fungus?"

"It just needs something more." Kai pulled out a bottle of ketchup in triumph. "The cure-all for all foods."

Carter gaped as Kai poured half the bottle in. "Great now it's ketchup flavored fungus." As Kai continued to mix his marinade, Carter grabbed a bowl. Then he grabbed some items from the refrigerator and spice rack. "Here, try this," he told Kai three minutes later.

Kai tasted it. "Not bad. No, actually it's good. It's very good. It's…" he suddenly broke out in tears. "No fair! Now I don't have any special talents to show off like the others do! Now they'll never like me! Now I'll never get Kendrix away from that idiot, Leo!" Ever since they had become Rangers, Kai had been bothered by his lack of a special talent. Damon could fix things. Kendrix was a science whiz. Maya could talk to animals. Mike was simply a superb leader. Leo could get all the girls. Karone could go from bitchy to kind and back again in less than two seconds.

"Well, we tend to do a lot of our own cooking in the firehouse," observed Carter.

"I'll bet you do most of it," sniped Kai.

"Hey, thanks."

"Because I sure wouldn't let you go out firefighting if I were them," he finished.

"Oh really?" retorted Carter. "Well, I happen to be a better cook than you. I'm surprised you even know how to turn the stove on."

"Well, I'm surprised you know how to use a fire extinguisher…oh wait, you don't!"

"Sure I do!" yelled Carter as he stomped over to where yet another fire extinguisher was located. "Like this!" He sprayed Kai full force.

"Hey!" sputtered the foam-covered Blue Galaxy Ranger. Kai grabbed the pot of marinade he had been mixing and dumped it on Carter's head.

Carter grabbed his own marinade and dumped it on Kai's head.

Kai grabbed a fourth extinguisher and sprayed foam all over the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

And so the rest of the evening went, with food and fire extinguishers spraying all around the kitchen. And the other Rangers simply decided to give up on waiting for dinner and order pizza instead


	33. Jen and Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-three. It was requested by tinaelin27.

**Jen and Kira**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Jen hummed happily as she polished the desk she was sitting at. For the fourth day in a row, she had convinced the others to let her be in charge of signing up new customers for Nick of Time Odd Jobs. Not that it wasn't easy with those dimwits. All she had to do was create a long complicated form and make it a rule that all new customers had to fill it out before being able to use their repair services. She told them that whoever was at the desk would have to help the customers with each item on the form. With that, the others were more than eager to do all the physical work and leave her with the seemingly overwhelming paperwork. Luckily for her, none of them had actually looked through the twenty page application. Otherwise, they would've realized it was just gobbledygook with a spot for the customers to sign at the end.

Now, she had all the free time she wanted to ponder a very serious decision she would eventually need to make: how to convince Alex and Wes that she should travel back and forth between both times to ensure a ...uh...positive relationship...between the present and the future.

Ding-a-ling-a-ling. Jen looked up from her spit shining as the door opened. "Welcome to Nick of Time Odd Jobs," she announced to the young teenaged girl. "May I help you?"

Kira looked around furtively. Then she stepped up to the counter and put a garbage bag on it. "Shhh, not so loud. If I get caught, I'll really be in trouble. They might ground me or, worse yet, make me wear another of those pukey pink frilly dresses and have me sing cutesy songs for my grandparents yet again. Do you know what it's like to be fourteen and still be forced to sing 'Good Ship Lollipop?'"

Jen who had gone back to rubbing the desk in boredom answered absent mindedly. "Do you know what it's like to be twenty and not be able to get the two men you love together for a menage a ...Oh!" she looked up at the now gaping girl. "I mean uh...ummm...oh just get on with it so I can get back to what I was doing."

"Yeah," mumbled Kira as she attempted to unknot the bag, "I'm sure that spot isn't shiny enough." She gave up on the knot and ripped the bag open. "Can you do something with this?" she asked as she dumped out the pieces.

"Sure" replied Jen as she gathered up the wood pieces and splinters. She walked over to the fireplace in the back of the room. "It has been getting a bit chilly in here."

"NO!" hollered Kira as she rushed over there. "I mean can you fix my guitar?"

Jen stared at her. "Oh, is that what this was? No wonder you're going to get in trouble. You really should take better care of your things."

Kira rolled her eyes. "It's not MY fault. It's those dumb boys." She sighed, those boys were dumb, but they were also cute. Not that she'd admit that out loud. It'd ruin the laid back reputation she was trying to develop. "All I did was take my guitar to the park. I mean I know Dad said not to because it used to belong to my grandmother and as it was supposed to rain. He didn't want it to get ruined."

"So, why did you take it then?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Kira. "Don't you know how cool it looks to sit on a picnic table and look like you're trying to come up with a new song?"

"Uh, if you say so." Jen walked back to the counter and picked up one of the forms. "I guess it's also 'cool' to smash it into a thousand pieces as well. I'll have to send someone out for extra krazy glue and it'll probably take my team most of the day to piece it together. But, if you would just sign this form we can..."

Kira glared at Jen in frustration. "I said it wasn't my fault. I was just sitting there, playing when this stupid soccer ball came flying and smacked right into my guitar, knocking it out of my hands."

"Wow," said Jen as she offered Kira a pen. "That must have been a very strong kick to have done that much damage to your guitar."

Kira groaned as she grabbed the pen. "It didn't. But when I put it on the table to go after that tall doofus who had cracked it, some geek sat down and smashed his laptop on top of it. He was so absorbed in some dumb computer game he wasn't even paying attention."

Jen nodded, impatient to get rid of this girl. An idea had just popped into her head. If she played her cards right, not only would she get Wes and Alex, but Lucas, Trip, and Eric as well. Not that she was really interested in the others, but a complete victory would boost her status and remind the others that she, and not Wes, was team leader. "Ah, I see. Well, if you would just sign here..."

"Then, if that wasn't bad enough," continued Kira as she picked up the form, "while I was knocking that dweeb on the head with his stupid laptop, some other nutjob jumped up on my table and sat on my guitar. He was so busy sketching the fountain in the middle of the lake that he also wasn't paying attention." Kira frowned at the pages in her hand. "This thing doesn't even make any sense. What kind of idiot wrote this?"

"Oh, it's just legalese," lied Jen. "Never mind, I'm sure we can get your guitar repaired without it. Of course, you'll lose the ten percent discount." If Kira didn't sign the form then the others would probably decide that the paperwork was unnecessary and she'd have to go back to helping with the repairs.

"Fine, fine," grumbled Kira as she signed the form. "I can't wait until I become famous and can afford to just buy a new guitar whenever I want."

"Uh huh," said Jen. "More likely you'll just end up frying burgers after graduation." She took the signed papers. "I guess that last guy must've been a real porker to have crushed your guitar so bad...yeeeeeooooowwww!" she screeched as the chair smashed against her.

"Actually," retorted Kira in a phony sweet voice as she snatched the papers back and ripped them up, "His butt only crushed it a little. But I got so mad at those jerks that I finished the job on their hard heads."

Jen rubbed her sore shoulder in confusion. "But you said..."

"You know what?" continued Kira, still irked over Jen's burger comment. "I'll just go sing at the local bar and make some extra cash for a new guitar. It'll be faster than getting that old thing fixed anyway." With that, she grabbed all the wood pieces and tossed the former heirloom into the fireplace and stomped out of the building.

"Come again!" called Jen. She sat back down and resumed her polishing. "Hey!" she exclaimed to herself. "I really can see my reflection in this desk."


	34. Trini and Conner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-four.

**Trini and Conner**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. McKnight!" called Trini as the car flew out of the driveway, "I'll take good care of Conner!" She could've sworn she heard maniacal laughing coming from the sedan as it sped away.

Conner looked up at his newest babysitter with an angelic grin. "Can we play a game?" he asked in his sweetest voice. "Please?"

Trini smiled back at him. She had been taking care of little children back in Angel Grove for over two years now. And, aside from needing to tie a few up in their chairs...and losing two at the park...and having to chase a little darling as she drove her dad's car down the street...and having one turned into a cardboard person...she was doing fine with it. Not that she really had planned on taking a job while visiting her cousin Sylvia in Reefside. But when she had heard how desperate the McKnights were to go out for their anniversary...well, she still didn't care. But when she heard how much they were willing to pay...Trini could just envision the little doll friends she could buy Mr. Ticklesneezer with that kind of money. "Sure Conner, what kind of game do you want to play?"

Conner grinned even more as he led his newest sitter back into the house. He'd give her three hours before he broke her the way he broke all his mean old sitters. There was no way he was going to eat the disgusting meatloaf his mom had left and then go to bed at eight. The World Cup was on tonight. No, he'd have her running out of the house as soon as possible. "Soccer!" he exclaimed as he ran into the living room and grabbed a ball.

An hour later, Trini groaned to herself as the soccer ball flew over her head and smashed the vase. "Conner McKnight!" she firmly stated for not the first time that evening, "I already told you, no ball playing in the house!" She then mentally subtracted the cost of the vase along with the cost of the porcelain figurines and the cost of the picture window from her baby-sitting fees. She was already regretting having agreed to babysit for her cousin's neighbors. Attempting to sit on the floor with her eyes closed and meditate during the first hour hadn't helped either.

"Sorry, Trini," responded the little boy. "It slipped."

"Like hell it did." Trini put the soccer ball out of his reach on a shelf along with the other eight balls and began picking up the pieces. "Why don't we just play a nice quiet game until..."

"Crrrraaaaasssshhhhh!" A soccer ball slammed into a lamp.

Trini looked up at the shelf where the soccer ball still remained. Then she grabbed the newer ball and put that on the shelf as well. Turning back, she saw Conner setting up yet another soccer ball for a kick.

"Stop right there!" she ordered as she marched over to him and attempted to grab this newest ball from him. She only partially succeeded as the boy's kick landed on her shin rather than on the ball. "OW! That hurt!"

"Sowwy," responded Conner, giving his babysitter his puppy dog face. At five years of age, Conner already knew what charmed the women. Then he froze at the chilling look the teenaged girl was giving him.

"Just how many of these things do you have, anyway?" asked Trini.

"Uh, I forget," replied Conner. Counting was such a difficult task. And what was the point if people kept taking his soccer balls away and messing up the amount? "Maybe seventy billion?" He pointed to a closet at the end of the hall.

"Seventy billion balls couldn't fit in there," growled Trini as she went over to the closet. "I guess I'll just have to confiscate the rest of the balls as well." She yanked open the door, and a closet full of soccer balls fell all around her.

"Oh boy!" enthused Conner who began kicking the balls all over as Trini frantically picked them up and put them in whatever high spots she could find. Two more broken lamps, a smashed commemorative dish, and a destroyed china cabinet later and Trini had Conner sitting in a corner.

"Sowwy," said Conner, again giving the puppy dog face. He then began to cry. This always worked on Mommy whenever he broke things with his balls. After all, he figured that Mommy had an endless supplies of lamps and junk like that. He didn't realize that she was now spending all of her spare time hunting down items in local yard sales. He also didn't realize that she had been begging his father for months not to encourage his soccer playing so much. But Mr. McKnight had said he'd be damned if he let his son grow up to be a geek the way the James' were allowing with their little boy, Ethan.

Two minutes later, Conner realized that no one had responded to his fake crying. He attempted to get up, and realized he couldn't get off the heavy wooden chair. "Trini?" he called. "Trini? I'm stuck!"

"I know," retorted Trini as she reappeared in front of him dangling a now-empty tube of krazy glue in her hand.

"I'm telling my mommy on you!" Conner figured he could work out some ice cream privileges if he played his cards right. "_Oh, Mommy, that horrible girl just stuck me to a chair and then made me watch as she broke your stuff and scratched up my nice soccer balls."_

"Go right ahead," responded Trini. She had already contacted Zordon and asked for a copy of the video of the evening. At first, he had refused, saying that he didn't videotape his Rangers, just checked in on them on occasion. But when she had threatened to go into his tube and personally smack him around with the pile of video tapes that Billy had found several weeks earlier that included the Rangers taking their showers and doing other personal things, he relented. "And guess what supper is?"

"Yucky old meatloaf," murmured Conner who was now trying to figure out a way to wiggle out of his pants.

"Nope," answered Trini as she brought the fork to his mouth. "Yucky old liver!"

"Nooooooooooooommmmmmmpppphhhhh!" shouted Conner as Trini shoved the fork into his mouth.


	35. Kim and Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-five. It was requested by raven the half demon. Wow, Trini's gotten into a lot of these stories lately. Oh well, that's just the way it goes.

Oh, and please read the three stories I submitted just before this one.

**Kim and Trini**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"You came! You really came!" squealed Kim when she had answered the front door. "Come on upstairs, I have everything ready." She happily skipped up the stairs. The six year old girl was very excited. She had finally made a new friend...well, a new female friend that is. Sure, she was already friends with Jason and Zack, but the last time she had suggested a tea party to them, those Neanderthals ended up imitating the Boston Tea Party by dumping her toy cups and plates into her toilet bowl. And for some reason, she just couldn't get any of the girls in her class to come over to play with her. She had no idea it was because of the rumor going around that she had been kissing Farcus Bulkmeyer in his tree house. The other little girls simply didn't want to catch any cooties.

Trini rolled her eyes at her new friend's enthusiasm. It would probably take all her patience, but she would stick with the deal she made with the other girls. She would be this hyperactive kid's friend and keep her out of their hair and away from the cute boys. In turn, they had promised to pay her. With the karate lessons she planned on taking, she'd take care of that geeky boy who kept on babbling long words at her. Either that, or she'd get a technical dictionary.

Kimberly skipped around her room, pleased with how it looked. Before Trini came, she had made sure her pink matching curtains and canopy bed were spotless, her dolls were nicely dressed, and her doll house was nice and shiny. She had already set out the cups and plates for tea. She had set out her play jewelry and play makeup neatly on her dresser. Her first slumber party would be sure to go on without a hitch.

"How'd you like my room?" she asked her guest. "Isn't it the prettiest color ever?"

"Looks like some fairies have gone bonkers in here," mumbled Trini.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I said it's just like a fairyland," Trini said with fake enthusiasm. This wasn't going to be easy.

Kim motioned Trini over to the small table. "Let's have some tea."

"Oh, I like tea," Trini commented as she sat on the small chair. Two seconds later, she was on the floor as the legs gave way.

"Oops," stated Kim sheepishly. "I forgot to glue that together." She had broke it only a few days ago, but decided not to tell her parents. They had warned her several times not to practice her back flips up in her room.

"Uh, that's okay, I'll just sit on the floor, it's safer." Trini looked around. "What kind of tea are we having anyway? Green tea? Oolong?" She was getting thirsty from the strong perfumed scent that wafted through the room.

"Here, I'll pour for us." Kim took the toy teapot and pretended to pour the tea into toy cups. She stuck the cups in front of the two dolls that had been sitting at the table. She gave the third cup to Trini. Then she took a fourth cup and pretended to drink.

Trini looked forlornly at the empty cup. "It's empty."

Kim looked at her strangely. "Haven't you ever had tea parties?"

"Well, my parents have tea every day. And if it's a special occasion, we make it into a party." Trini held the cup out to Kim. "Can I have something to drink, please? The odor in here is really making me thirsty."

Kim looked puzzled, then her face lit up. "Oh, you want something real to drink. Sure!" She took the cup and ran to the other side of the room. A minute later, she was back with a full cup.

"Thanks," said Trini who grabbed the cup and downed it in one gulp. "EEEWWWW!" she sputtered in disgust. It tastes just like...fish!" She heard Kim giggle and then saw the fishbowl across the room. "What's the big idea?"

Kim stopped giggling. "That's for saying my room smells and for ruining my nice tea party." She began to cry. "All I wanted was to have a tea party and you messed it all up!"

"Yeah?" countered a now annoyed Trini, "maybe I should've asked for a barf bag as well. All this pink makes me sick."

"Well, at least I'm not dressed up like a banana." Kim pointedly looked up and down the other girl's yellow blouse and pants.

Trini scowled. "Yellow's a much better color. In fact," she stepped over to Kim's art table and grabbed a yellow marker, "I think it would make this room look better!" She ran around the room streaking the wall with the marker.

"Come back here!" screamed Kimberly as she chased the other girl. "If my mom sees my wall all messed up, she'll cancel my gymnastics lessons!" She needed those lessons; it was the only hope she would ever have of getting out of this boring town when she grew up. After all, it wasn't as if anything exciting would ever happen in Angel Grove.

Trini suddenly stopped, realizing what she had done and feeling a bit ashamed. Then she realized that she was standing on top of Kim's bed, and the feeling changed to fear. "Help! Help!" she hollered. "It's too high! Help! Get me down!"

Kim stared at her unbelievingly. "What are you screaming about? Just get off the bed."

But Trini just kept calling for help. The yellow-clad child's eyes were filling with tears.

"You're shoes are messing up my bedspread," Kim stated. She hopped onto the bed and then grabbed Trini. A second later they were both on the floor.

"You...you saved my life!" exclaimed Trini as she gave Kim a hug. "I owe you my life! I am forever in your debt! I will be your friend forever!"

"Great!" replied Kim who had headed into the adjoining bathroom. "You can come over here every night for the next few weeks..."

"Well, maybe not forever..."

Kim returned and slapped a spray bottle and a sponge into Trini's hands. "...because it's going to take you that long to clean my wall!"

Trini opened her mouth to protest. Then she shrugged and began to scrub as Kimberly spritzed even more perfume into the air.


	36. Jason and Billy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-six. And by the way, I know nothing about advanced math. I hate advanced math. So the stuff Billy is saying is made-up nonsense.

**Jason and Billy**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Jason Scott yawned impatiently as he waited for his new tutor. The ten-year old felt he had better things to do with his time, like practicing the new karate moves his Sensei had taught him. But his dad and teacher both insisted, no demanded, that he give the peer tutoring program a try. Either that, or he'd have to have math class with the preschoolers.

"Salutations, are you Jason?" asked the bespectacled boy as he approached the table. Inwardly, Billy sighed. It was just his luck to get stuck tutoring a muscle jock. He'd be lucky to get more than monosyllabic words out of him.

Jason nodded, glancing derisively at the blue overalls. "Sure, but I hope you don't plan on plowing me with math problems."

Billy blinked at this. "Uh...ok. I'm Billy, I'm here to assist you in the increase of your mathematical aptitude."

Jason blinked back at Billy. "O...kay. I'm sure you'll put some 'horse' sense into me."

Billy looked confusedly at Jason. "We can start with polyonomic algorithms and then go onto quadruple root calculations."

Jason looked confusedly back at Billy. "You can yap about math until the cows come home, but you won't be able to plant that boring stuff into my brain."

A light came to Billy's face and he sat down. "Well, I am not cognizant of your rationality for your usage of agrarian related puns." He placed the books on the library table. "But as you are remunerating me for every sixty minutes of instruction, we had better initiate our work.."

"Renumerate?" asked Jason. "Why would you want me to count for you? I thought you could count for yourself. Some genius you are."

Billy sputtered at this. "I meant that you are paying me by the hour."

"WHAT!" Jason shouted out loud, causing the librarian to give him a dirty look. "I can't pay you. I don't even have any money." His allowance had been cut off ever since he and Zack had pooled their money together and tried to rent a rocket launcher. Oh well, they'd just think of another way to get rid of the school. "Besides, I thought this was an extracurricular activity."

"Well, I only agreed to tutor you imbeciles if I received adequate compensation." Of course, Billy hadn't noticed the sarcasm in the principal's voice as he agreed to this. "I have financial needs of my own."

"Bulk and Skull demanding lunch money from you?" asked Jason as he picked pieces of wilted lettuce and green meatloaf out of the other boy's hair. "Then tossing you in the cafeteria trash can?" He had once thought of going that route, but the thought of spending his time with the moronic duo made him queasy. Well, it was either that or all the garbage dumpsters they tossed their victims in.

Billy frowned. "If you cannot pay me for this session, then I shall have to pack up and leave." He picked up his textbook. "My deepest apologies. I hope you are able to obtain adequate tutelage from one our less prodigious classmates. I hear Kim Hart's teaching math through the use of cheerleading moves."

"NO!" cried Jason, earning yet another dirty glare from the librarian. "Don't leave. If I don't get a better grade this semester I'll be stuck counting kitties and duckies with the preschool kids. And I _don't _want to spend the afternoon smelling their poopy diapers."

"Uh, I do believe they are all toilet trained..."

Jason suddenly got an idea. "Hey! Why don't I give you karate lessons? I've already got a black belt. That'd be a fair trade, wouldn't it?"

Billy snorted. "For what purpose would I ever require such an endeavor? It isn't as though I would ever achieve super hero status and be able to utilize it on extraterrestrial villains."

Jason snickered at this as well. "Well, no, but I don't think you want to continue wearing the lunch specials everyday." This time he used a piece of scrap paper to wipe a glob of tapioca pudding off Billy's shoulder.

"Oh, I never even considered that." Billy pondered for a few seconds. "Then I wouldn't need to get paid. I could just use my moves on those two bullies." He laughed, temporarily forgetting to speak in his advanced vocabulary. "They won't even know what hit them!"

"Sure," agreed Jason who decided he'd put off telling Billy that he should only use karate in self-defense until he'd learned enough to at least get him up to the first grade math classes.

Billy stood up excitedly. "The next time Bulk tries to give me a wedgie, I'll just give him one of these," he clumsily swung his hand around and knocked the books off a cart. The librarian growled at him. "And the next time Skull tries to give me a swirlie, I'll just give him one of these." He clumsily kicked his foot to the side and knocked over a bookshelf. This time, the librarian stomped over to him, grabbed his lifetime library membership badge and tore it in two. Billy stared at the pieces with tears in his eyes.

Under the continuing glare of the librarian, the two boy lifted up the shelf (well, Jason lifted it while Billy just huffed and puffed). Then they placed the books back on it in Dewey Decimal order (well, Billy put them back while Jason was still trying to figure out where to put the first book.)

"Very well," said Billy as the boys sat back at the table. "Let's initiate our mathematical lesson." His loss of his lifetime library badge had quickly sobered him up and he was again using his big words. He opened the book. "Now, in this problem, you take the lower polynomial and multiply it by pi to sixth power. Then you subtract the cosign from the fifth to seventh digit of the cube root. Then you convert everything into fractions, reverse and invert them and divide them from the median of the other three numbers here. Then you..." He looked up at the low steady sound.

Jason Scott snored away, dreaming of being the new ruler of the world and eliminating math and math nerds altogether. He smiled at the silly image of himself ruling the Earth from the moon. Even in his sleep he knew that was impossible to do.

Billy sighed and closed his book. Then he looked around cautiously and piled several books onto the table. "Hiyah!" he cried as he swung his hand down on them. "Yeeeeeooooowwww!" he screamed as his hand throbbed in pain. This time, the librarian simply lifted him up and tossed him bodily out of the library, and into the trash can outside.


	37. Kat and Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-seven. It was requested by Insane Ali. Wow, you'd think it'd be easier writing about characters who already know each other. But there are just so many possible stories. Not good for an indecisive person like myself :).

**Kat and Tommy**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Aha!" cried Kat as she approached her boyfriend. "I knew it! I knew you couldn't let go of her! I knew you'd rather spend all your time with her rather than me!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a startled Tommy as he paused in his work.

"I thought I meant the world to you," sobbed the Pink Turbo Ranger. "I thought you were going to stay with me forever and ever. You promised you would forget about her."

Tommy was still confused. "But, Kat, I haven't seen Kim since Murathanias. She's back in Florida. How can I be spending my time with her?"

Kat rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about your former girlfriend," she growled. "I'm talking about _her_." She pointed to the race car that Tommy was in the middle of waxing. "You never give me massages like that."

"Well, I don't have to hear my car yap nonstop all the time." Tommy was annoyed that Kat couldn't understand his feelings for his car and his new love of racing. After all, he had at least tried to understand her love for ballet. Hell, he had even worn a tutu the last time he had visited her just to make her happy. Not that it did. She had simply shot him strange looks all evening and even gave a not so subtle hint about Rocky still being available...for him.

Kat sighed as she daintily dabbed at her tears with a tissue. "Do you even know what today was?"

"Thursday," Tommy mumbled. Then he shot up and smacked himself on the head. "Oh, dear God, how could I forget?"

"Well you are the most forgetful person I know," began Kat, pleased that Tommy was at least showing some regret.

"I was supposed to take my baby downtown to get some decaling done." He began to murmur to the car as he rubbed it with the soft cloth. "There, there, baby. Daddy's sowwy he forgot all about your pretty new decorations. He'll call the nice man for another appointment right...OOOOOFFFFF!" He doubled over from the punch to his midriff.

"YOU JERK!" screamed Kat. "You do love that stupid hunk of junk more than me!" She burst into tears again.

"Well, Kimmie Junior doesn't have a cold engine like someone I know," retorted Tommy. No one, but no one called his precious car a 'hunk of junk.'

"Today was our graduation. I gave the valedictorian speech and you weren't in the audience. You promised you would come for a few minutes to watch. You promised you would take me out to dinner. And now it's after ten p.m."

"Uh, I did show up for that fight you know." Tommy decided it best not to say out loud that he would've rather have his teeth pulled out with pliers than hear Kat's over-rehearsed speech for the millionth time.

"Big deal," snapped Kat. "Since when wouldn't the great Tommy Oliver ever not show up. It would be bad for your hero image. But you didn't care enough to even stay for two extra minutes for my sake. You didn't care enough to at least call me to tell me you...WAIT JUST A FRIGGIN' SECOND!...KIMMIE JUNIOR? YOU NAMED YOUR CAR AFTER THE SLUT WHO DUMPED YOU?"

"Better a slut than a cold fish," grumbled Tommy. "Yeow!" he hollered, putting his hand to his now-sore face. "You know, you guys were lucky I showed up. There's no way you would've beaten Elgar with just a dumb kid, two dorks who'd rather make googly eyes at each other rather than fight, and a crybaby blonde."

"Oh, why I oughta..." Kat was still seething.

"Furthermore," continued Tommy, not really caring what his soon to be ex-girlfriend would do to him next, "Why would I want to hear a Valedictorian speech from someone who didn't earn it?"

"What?" asked Kat. Her face blanched. Surely he didn't suspect...

"Oh, I know all about your doing special 'favors' for Principal Caplan these past two months. I knew something suspicious was going on with you so I paid Bulk and Skull to spy on you. I have everything on disc." He took a dvd disk out of his front shirt pocket and waved it around. "So, keep insulting my darling here and I will show it to ..EEEYAAGH!" he screeched as he covered his most sensitive area in pain.

Kat stomped on the disk Tommy had dropped, effectively breaking it in half. "Big deal, so what if I did a bunch of errands for Caplan by picking up his groceries and dry cleaning. So what if I walked his precious little "Poopsie," and got stuck scooping up his poopsies. So what if I did all his laundry and had to even iron his boxers? You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first."

Tommy straightened himself with a bit of effort. "I also know..." he began in a high-pitched voice. He cleared his voice and forced it back down. "I also know about that 'anonymous' letter you had mailed to him suggesting that Billy was too smart to stay in the school." He glared at Kat. "It was because of YOU that Billy didn't get to stay and graduate with us. He should've been valedictorian. NOT you!" With that, he threw the rest of his car wax onto Kat's hair.

"MY HAIR!" shrieked Kat.

"What are you going to do to me now?" taunted Tommy as he stepped over to a shelf to get the nice new fuzzy dice he had bought as a special gift for his shiny little sweetie. He figured Kat couldn't inflict any worse pain on him than she already had that night..

Kat looked at him with a vengeful gleam in her eyes. Without saying a word, she hopped into his "baby" and started the engine with the keys he had so conveniently left in the ignition. "Nothing!" she rejoined as she put the car into drive. "But, I think Kimmie Junior's going to take a nice swim in the ocean!"

"NO! KAT STOP!" called Tommy as he ran after the retreating car. "Don't hurt my baby! Don't..." He paused as he passed the neighboring auto-dealership. Then he scampered over to the shiny red BMW that caught his eye. "Oh, aren't you a little precious." He murmured to it as his rubbed its fender, much to the bemusement of the sleepy night-watchman. "I shall adopt you and call you Kimmie the Third."


	38. Sydney and Maya

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-eight.

**Sydney and Maya**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ew, I broke a nail," moaned Sydney as soon as she and the others had demorphed from their latest battle against the giant version of Cindy Sunshine. She still couldn't get the screeching tantrum Mora threw after her darling doll's destruction out of her mind. She also couldn't understand the point of using the inanimate object to fight the Rangers. The ugly doll just flopped there and it only took them a minute to destroy it. Sydney grabbed a nail repair kit from a pocket dimension (she didn't care that it was supposed to only be for Ranger related items, her nails were vital to her). Then she began filing down the offending nail. By now the other Rangers had simply rolled their eyes in annoyance and went back to the base.

"Hmmmhmmmmhmmmm," hummed Sydney as she pursued her favorite activity after going to the spa and spending her daddy's money. She let her mind wander to a lot of things...but especially to him. She had fallen madly in love with one of the Rangers as soon as she had met him. He was just the handsomest Ranger ever. But how would she get him to notice her...? Of course, a nice new rawhide bone! Sydney sighed. Yes, Cruger was definitely handsome with his blue snout.

PING the nail file flew out of her hand. "What the?" snapped the startled Pink SPD Ranger as she whirled around. Behind her stood a seething almost middle-aged woman. "What was that for? Who the hell are you?"

"You...you...horrible human..." Maya began. "How dare you hurt such a innocent creature!"

Sydney had already grabbed a spare file from the pocket dimension and began working on her nails again. "What innocent creature? It was just some gigantic moldy old doll owned by a super brat." PING the nail file flew out of her hand again. "Hey! I don't have an endless supply of these, you know," snarled Sydney as she grabbed a third file from the pocket dimension.

Maya was losing her patience. She was visiting Earth as an ambassador from Mirinoi. The others had insisted that she was the best qualified as she was a native Mirinoin who had the most experience with the Earthers who now overran her planet. No one had realized just how fertile the Mirinoin water would make them. Even the male Earthers were giving birth. Maya did feel some pride at having such an important position. She didn't realize that the other Rangers...well Kendrix and Karone... had insisted on her being ambassador to get her out of the way. No way would they let jungle girl keep on hogging all the cute Ranger guys.

"You," she repeated as she pointed at Sydney. "How could you chop that poor creature into pieces like that?"

"What are you? Some PETA nutjob?" asked Sydney who was now buffing her nail. "I hope Fifi's Fingernail Boutique has an emergency opening." She pulled her shiny pink diamond-trimmed cellphone out. Whack! it flew out of her hand as well. "Hey! My Daddy paid good money for that!"

"Stop avoiding my question!" Maya shouted. "I heard those cadets talking about how you chopped that poor dog up and left him for the scrapheap."

"What!" shrieked Sydney. Poor dog? Did something horrible happen to her darling Cruggy? Kat...it had to be her. Ever since Sydney had accidentally let it slip to her about her crush the feline-like alien had been hacking hairballs onto her bed.

"Just because he had taken your silly stuffed toy. That's no reason to destroy him. Besides," continued Maya looking pointedly at the charred remains of Cindy Sunshine. "You're one to judge."

"Oh," said Sydney in relief as she realized what the woman in the stinky yellow dress was saying. The commander was safe. Then she felt a twinge of guilt. "Oh, oh, I never thought of that." She began to cry.

Maya smiled, pleased that the current Pink Ranger was finally seeing the light and showing remorse. "Well, maybe you could volunteer for a year or two at the..."

"That poor girl. We destroyed her dolly," wailed Sydney. "I'd be crushed if anything happened to my Peanuts."

"...local shelter." Maya's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I have to get that poor little girl a new dolly," sniffed Sydney. It slipped her mind that brat had been trying to kill her and her friends with the giant doll.

Maya glared at Sydney. "Who cares about some stupid toy! What about that poor dog you killed and tossed into the scrap heap."

"Actually it was the recycling cart."

"Oh, well I guess someone who recycles isn't all bad," conceded the former Yellow Galactic Ranger. "But you still..."

"And R.I.C.'s made of metal, he's not a living dog." Sydney looked pointedly at the other woman. "And if you had gotten all your facts straight, you would've know that I took him off the recycling cart and had him upgraded." She pulled out her morpher and pressed a button. "In fact..."

"Yeeeeooowww!" cried Maya as she grabbed her smoking behind. She whipped around and saw the robotic dog. You mean that's..."

"Fetch the nice Yellow chew toy, R.I.C." commanded Sydney.

"Nooooooo!" shouted Maya, running away from the yapping robotic animal. "Call him off! Call him off!" she cried as they ran down the street.

Sydney smirked to herself as she reached into the pocket dimension to grab another nail file. "No one, but no one interrupts me when I'm doing my...noooooo!" she cried as she realized she was out of nail files.


	39. Leo and Zhane

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number thirty-nine. It was requested by Anonymous().

As for the odd assortment of food...well, let just say they had themselves a smorgasbord.

**Leo and Zhane**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Leo stared in dismay at the guest quarters on Terra Venture. He couldn't believe that they had even built guest quarters. Those who were part of the colony had their own homes and it was highly unlikely that others would just fly onto the colony to visit. Well, Trakeenah and her ilk could, but he sure as hell had no intention of inviting them to stay over.

But, although it was highly unlikely, it wasn't impossible. A week ago, the Space Rangers had come to help them defeat the Psycho Rangers. So they used the guest quarters. And they left a horrid mess. Being the newest member of GSA, and being that he had yet to develop any useful skills, well other than destroying a big ugly insect bent on ruling the universe, he had been assigned to clean it. It wouldn't have been such a tough chore if he hadn't instigated a major food fight when he and his team members had visited them that first evening. But before they could end their three-day argument over who should clean the disgusting mess, they became busy with locating Kendrix's quasar saber and then installing Karone as the new Pink Galactic Ranger. He grimaced as he began scrubbing the hardened green jello off the wall.

"Excuse me?" asked a light-blond haired man who appeared in the open doorway. "Your commander directed me here. Are you Leo Corbett?"

"Yeah," replied Leo as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn spot. "Did he send you to help me? You can start on the spaghetti sauce on the pillowcases." Not bothering to look up, he continued to scrub.

Zhane didn't reply. Instead, he sauntered up to the other man and kicked him, causing Leo to topple over into a pile of mashed pototoes. "Yeah, I'll help you, alright. I'll help your butt into a sling." He went to kick Leo again, but instead slipped on a sliced tomato. Zhane skidded into an open closet and the crash caused the door to slam on him. "Hey! called Zhane as he rattled the doorknob, this door's stuck, let me out!"

Leo got up quickly. "Hey!" he called to the closet. "I've never seen you in here. Who...ah, you must be Deviot in disguise. Well, you won't get away with this." Leo clicked on his communicator. "Guys, Deviot's here. He disguised as some geek in a Space Ranger outfit."

"Forget it, Little Brother," his brother's voice came back. "We're fighting Deviot right this minute." The sounds of a battle could be heard in the background.

"Oh well then," he reached for his morpher...and found it missing. "My morpher! Someone stole my morpher!"

"Heheheh," interrupted the voice on the communicator. "You're not getting out of cleaning that mess you made for any reason."

"But," Leo was interrupted as the closet door bashed open. "You're going to have to replace that," he commented as he pointed to the doorknob in Zhane's hand.

Zhane dropped the doorknob. Luckily he had managed to turn the screws with his telekinetic powers. Otherwise, he would've been stuck in there all night while this creep had his way with fiancee. "Where is she?" he snarled.

"Where is...? Oh," replied Leo, smacking himself on the forehead. "You must mean our local psychiatrist, Dr. Sesasasamaninining. I'm sure she'll take a lunatic like you without an appointment. Well, just take a left out of this building and go five blocks. Turn a left on Great White Ranger Ave..."

Zhane ran over and grabbed Leo by the collar. "Where's my fiancee? Where's Karone?" He was going to get her out of there as soon as he found her. No way was he going to let her be a Pink Ranger. He already knew the past history of Pink Rangers falling madly in love for their Red Ranger leaders.

"Is that what this is about?" Leo began to shove some scrambled eggs off the windowsill and into a wastebasket. "She's off with the others fighting Deviot." He felt himself topple over from yet another kick. This time he landed into a still-wriggling pile of grey and purple goo that Andros had expressed to be his favorite food. "What's with you?" he cried as he got up again.

"You're letting your team fight while you stay here and clean?" cried Zhane. "You're letting my PookieWookie put herself in danger while you play miss maid!" He picked up his foot again.

"Hey!" responded Leo defensively as he jumped out of the way. "That's not my fault! They stole my morpher!"

"A likely story," accused Zhane. "Let's Rocket!" he quickly morphed into his Silver Ranger outfit. "Ok, wiseguy," he stated, threatening pointing his super silverizer below Leo's belt . "If you don't want your family line ending now, I'd suggest you morph and get your cowardly butt down there."

Leo dove into the now empty closet and held the door closed. "Who the hell made a loon like you into a Ranger? I told you, they won't give me my morpher back until these rooms are cleaned!"

"Forget it, Sissy Boy!" retorted Zhane as he approached the closet. Again, he slipped...this time on a pile of jellybeans. He landed in a smashed blueberry pie and some spilled grape juice. "My outfit!" he cried as he quickly demorphed. "My beautiful Silver outfit!"

Leo peeked out of the closet. "I think there's a dry cleaner six blocks from here."

"Yeah, nice try. But, I guess you were right," said Zhane as he finally noticed the disgusting mess in the room. No one would want to get stuck cleaning this.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his cleaning. A minute later, he whirled around. "Wait just a damn second!" he stated. "You're the Silver Space Ranger!"

"Wow, not only a maid, but a bright one at that," replied Zhane who was now nibbling at the grey and purple goo. He was beginning to think that he had nothing to worry about. No way would Karone be interested in this brainless boob.

"So, why weren't you here last week when we were fighting those Psycho Rangers?" Leo stepped closer to Zhane. "Why weren't you here to help?" He was getting angry. "And you were calling me a coward! My girlfriend is gone and now I'm stuck with that Pink imposter. How do I know she's not Astronema disguised as a normal girl? How do I know she's not here to let Dark Spectre onto Terra Venture?"

Zhane looked up. "Uh, because Darkonda blew Dark Spectre up and because Zordon's golden wave made Astronema turn back into Karone?" He scooted back as the still-fuming Leo flung the soapy scrub brush he had been using at his head.

Leo blinked for a second. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Besides, it's not my fault I wasn't there. I had tickets to the Miss Universe Pageant. And I mean a real Miss Universe Pageant, not that thing you Earthers hold" Zhane's eyes went dreamy. "No way I was going to miss that."

Leo looked at the Silver Space Ranger askance. "And Karone let you go to that?"

Zhane snorted. "She doesn't even know. She was spending the week at some Therapeutic Camp for formal evil villains turned good." He stood up and brushed his shirt off. "I bet you didn't know that Divatox talks in her sleep."

"Well...ok," conceded Leo who was eager to get rid of his visitor so he could finish his task before he grew old and gray. "If that's all, I'd really like to get back to work."

Zhane shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I'd better get that dry cleaning place you mentioned before the stain sets in my Silver suit." He headed for the door, having completely forgotten that the Ranger uniforms were self-cleaning.

"Oh, if you have any pictures from that Miss Universe Pageant, could you send me a copy?" Leo figured he should get something out of the interruption.

"Sure," answered Zhane. "I guess it's the least I could do for thinking Karone could be interested in a boob like you." He looked around, "Do you have something I can write your address with?"

"Sure," Leo pulled a pen out of his pants pocket. Something else fluttered out of it.

"Here, I got it," announced Zhane who grabbed the item before Leo could. He looked down at it and realized it was a picture of his fiancee. "What the!"

"Uh oh," Leo began to sidle away.

"Dear Leo," Zhane read out loud. "Last night was the best night of my life. You are twice the man Zhane ever could hope to be. I promise that I will never ever go back to that lech (did I tell you that he snuck away to see that disgusting Miss Universe Pageant? Andros e-mailed me all about it while I was at camp.) Please meet me tonight..." Zhane stopped reading, the picture floating to the ground. "YOU!" he snarled. Then he picked up Leo's soap bucket and threw the soapy water all over him.

"Can't we talk this over like two adults?" sputtered Leo as he dove from the cleaning items and leftover food items being thrown at him. "Oh, come on! I'll never get my cleaning done at this rate!" He ran out of the room.

"Get back here you scumbag! I'll teach you to steal my girlfriend!" screamed Zhane as he chased after Leo, pelting him with green hot dogs.


	40. Cole and Chad

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty. Please read the four stories I submitted just before this one. (Yes, I actually did five this week!)

By the way, 'delicious' and 'fish' are not two words I would normally use together.

**Cole and Chad**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Cole whistled tunelessly as he held the fishing rod. The other Rangers were not around. Taylor and Alyssa, having gotten sick and tired of Danny and Max constantly saying "never give up," even in their sleep, had trussed them up and were currently dragging them to the furthest cave on the Animarium. Merrick and Shayla had hit a bad note while singing to the deer zord and were currently running from a pair of sharp antlers. So, with everyone else preoccupied, Cole decided to pursue one of his secret activities, fishing. He knew he'd never live it down if the others knew 'nature boy' liked to catch and eat fish. But he figured anything dumb enough to put its mouth on a hook wasn't worth communicating with. Besides, he liked fish.

Splush a head popped out of the Animarium's pool. "Hey!" said the man in the scuba gear. "Do you know the way to Mariner Bay? I'm a bit lost."

Cole yanked his pole out of the pool. That was another reason he had decided to fish while the others were gone. Shayla had told them not to play with the magic pool. Something about dangerous magic or something like that. But Cole figured there had to be really delicious fish there. "What the? How'd you get in there? Who are you?"

Chad grabbed the edge of the pool and pulled himself onto the rim. "I'm Chad, Chad Lee. I was going for a world record, swimming underwater from Mariner Bay to Blue Bay Harbor and back, when I got off track." He didn't want to admit that he had actually gone underwater to hide from his furious friend who was trying to dive bomb him with his airplane. All because Ms. Fair...uh...Mrs. Robinson had given him a peck on the cheek for fishing her favorite microscope out of the bay after she had accidentally dropped it in while examining algae.

"Off track?" said Cole incredulously. "You're in the Animarium, nowhere near either of those place. I mean, sheesh, we're floating on an island in the sky."

Chad blinked. "Oh, I read about the Animarium. It's supposed to be in Turtle Cove." He grew excited. "Oh wait until Kelsey hears about this. She'll be thrilled and I'll finally be able to dominate the conversation. And Marina. Maybe I'll get second base with her. Oh, and Joel...no wait, I'd better wait until he's not so mad. Ooh and I've gotta tell Dana and Ryan. Of course their dad'll be interested..."

"Do you always babble this much?" queried Cole. "Who the hell are these people you're yammering about?"

"Uh, no, I guess I got a bit excited there," Chad replied in a subdued voice. "But, I heard rumors that the current Rangers live on the Animarium. I think they call themselves the Wide Fort or Wise Food Rangers."

"Wild Force," grumbled Cole defensively. "And no, we...uh I mean they're not living here. I'm just up here because I..uh..landed here by mistake while sky diving." He laughed inwardly at his own creativity. No way was this guy going to figure out he was a Ranger. At that moment, the Eagle Zord flew overhead and the Gorilla Zord swang past through some trees.

"Yeah, and I suppose those are the newest car models and not Zords," snickered Chad. He looked at the man in Red who was seemed to be pondering a new excuse. "Oh, don't even bother, Cole. Carter described you to a tee."

Cole looked open-mouthed at Chad. "You, you know Carter? Carter Greyson?" He suddenly grew angry. "That jerk! He wasn't supposed to go blabbing about the Rangers to just anyone. I mean, no offense, but what if he tells someone who would blab to the media, or worse yet, kidnap one of us for the money. I mean the only people who he should even mention me to are the other Rangers on his team. And I thought he was the most sensible of those Red Rangers. What a complete dork, what an utter dimbulb, what a...a...," he paused at the sight of Chad suddenly cracking up. Then the lightbulb finally flickered on over his head. Cole smacked himself on the head. "Let me guess, you're a Power Ranger, too?"

"Who...who...who's the blabber here?" laughed Chad. "Yeah, I'm the Blue Lightspeed Ranger."

Cole, who had resumed his fishing, looked at Chad. "Ah, I see. So, are those other people you mention Rangers as well? Jojo and Kelpy and whoever else you said?"

"Well, yeah," replied Chad who was resting against a tree. "Joel's the Green Ranger, Kelsey's Yellow, Dana's Pink, and Ryan is our Titanium Ranger. And Marina is my mermaid girlfriend. Although, Kelsey doesn't know that because she's insanely jealous of anyone who dates me."

Cole almost dropped his pole. "A mer...a mermaid?" This time, he was the one to crack up. "Car...Carter never mentioned having a kook on his team."

Chad mentally smacked himself. He always forgot that it was better not to mention his girlfriend's species. He had already spent three months in a mental hospital after some disc jockey from Angel Grove had sicced the authorities on him. "Hey, over the years there has been a giant floating head, evil aliens, demons, mutants from the future, orgs, and gigantic Zords. What's so difficult about believing in mermaids?"

But Cole continued to laugh. "Oh, come on, I bet no one but you have even seen that so-called mermaid."

"Actually, the rest of my team have met her..."

"What...what...else do you fantasize about? Bigfoot? Leprechauns?" Cole laughed so hard that he almost missed the tug on his pole. He yanked on it, hard, and up popped a woman, chewing on the bait. Her tail stuck a bit out of the water.

"Oh, there you are, Chad," said Marina. "I've been looking all over for you. Are you trying to get out of that dance in my Father's Palace?"

"Marina," Chad scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to eat stuff off the hooks? I don't need to see you hanging on some fisherman's wall. Oh," he continued, "by the way, this is my new friend Cole."

"Oh, hello, I'm pleased to meet you," said Marina smiling at the other young man who was opening and closing his mouth. "Hey, you know you look just like a guppy when you do that?"

"You...you...but...but..."

"Well, Marina can show me the way back," inwardly Chad sniggered at the other Ranger's current demeanor. "It was nice meeting you," with that, he dove back into the pool. Two seconds later, Chad and Marina were gone.

"But...but...but..."

"COLE EVANS!" screamed an angry Princess Shayla. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that fishing pole in MY magic pool?"


	41. Hunter and Billy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-one. It was requested by my friend, Joan.

Ok, this one isn't that good. I just couldn't get a good idea for this pair. And yeah, I did take a jab at all the Ninja Storm slash out there. The fics for that season just seem to be so inundated with it.

**Hunter and Billy**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Hunter sighed as he stared at the cave for the millionth and fifth time. No one, not even Blake knew that he came to the place where he had seen his parents' ghosts. He just couldn't get over the feelings of nostalgia when he thought of them. He fondly remembered the time his mother spent teaching him how to ride a bike. He remembered his father listening to his every word as he excitedly talked about what happened in Kindergarten. He remembered how that little upstart invaded his family and took away his parents' attention while he ended up sleeping in the attic. "It's over, it's over, it's over..." he chanted to himself repeatedly until he was calm again.

Boom! A strange ship landed right on the spot where Hunter's parents had appeared. The door opened and out climbed a very dizzy Billy. "That's the last time I let a jealous alien girl program coordinates for me."

Hunter gave the older man a furious look. "What the HELL do you think you're doing landing on my parents' grotto? This is MY private place to visit. NO ONE but me ever comes here." He was completely unaware of the weekly meetings the local boy scouts held in the same spot.

Billy held up his hand and then turned around to empty his still-swirling stomach. "Sorry," he apologized when he was done. "Never allow an angry ex-girlfriend to program your spaceship for you." He didn't know how Cestria had managed it, but the ship had spun the whole way from Aquitar to Earth.

Hunter, having finally realized what had landed, just gaped. "Spaceship?" He looked suspiciously at Billy. Then he morphed. "I don't know who you are, or why Lothor sent you, but you will NOT learn the location of Ninja Ops." He studied Billy. "You don't look like him at all. You must be a distant relative."

Billy, who had begun to work on the damaged engine, stopped and stared at the now-morphed Crimson Ranger. "Well, that's an odd shade of red."

"It's crimson," growled Hunter. "I am the Crimson Ranger. Don't ever, ever, ever, say it's red. Red is for braindead show-offs. Red is for jerks who skateboard into your motorbike causing the need for a two-hundred dollar paint job."

Billy twisted two wires and was instantly jolted. "Ow!" he cried, his hair standing on end and smoking. "Damn this alien technology."

"Alien? As in evil space ninja?" Hunter held out his thunder staff and charged at Billy. He was flipped over the former Blue Ranger's back as Billy bent over to pick up a wrench. He landed ignobly on his butt as his staff skittered into a dark corner of the cave.

"Actually, alien as in Aquatian. I just got back from living there for the past seven years. Seven long years of slaving for those ingrates. Fixing everything on their planet. Hell, I had it a hundred times better as Zordon's repairman. At least he gave me Alpha to assist me. And he didn't constantly pretend to have a headache when it was time to 'pay' like someone I know." He noticed the Crimson Ranger hesitating. "That is, if I had wanted to get 'paid' in that manner by the Big Head," Billy quickly corrected. "I don't want you to get any funny ideas."

"Oh, great. Not you, too," groaned Hunter as he demorphed. "Tori and Blake have been trying to set me up with Dustin. Dustin and Shane have been trying to set me up with Cam. And Cam has been trying to set me up with his father. I just don't know where everyone got the idea that I'm gay."

Billy shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly. "Who said you were gay? I didn't want you to get any funny ideas about me and Zordon." He glanced up from his repairs. "Maybe if you didn't wear such a funny red..."

"Crimson!" bellowed Hunter from the dark corner where he was retrieving his thunder staff. .

"...crimson, people wouldn't think such things." Billy pressed a few buttons and the panel slammed on his fingers. "Damn this stupid alien crap!"

"Uh, ok," conceded Hunter. There was no need to tell Billy of the love letters to himself that Blake had found in his quarters. All that talk about strong muscles and handsome features. Well, no wonder they thought he preferred a boyfriend. Although, Billy was looking kind of cute bending over his repairs...Hunter snapped out his drooling reverie a few seconds later. "Wait just a damned second! Zordon? You knew the famous Zordon? Sensei talks about him all the time." He didn't add that the jealous guinea pig constantly complained about having to live up to such a legacy. "That must mean you're a...a..."

"Power Ranger? Yep, I was the original Blue Ranger. I was a Ranger until Zordon pullled me aside and convinced me to give the Yellow Zeo Crystal to Tanya. 'I'll give you top pay if you stay in here and help us,' he promised. Yeah right, coupons and monopoly money aren't worth the headaches I got trying to keep those bumbling idiots from completely destroying their Zords. Yeeech!" cried Billy as a wrench fell on his foot. He hopped about grumbling explicatives.

"Aha!" cried Hunter who had morphed again. "Gotcha! Prepare to die, Evil Space Ninja!"

Billy put his sore foot down and stared at the Crimson Ranger. "Are you insane? I'm Billy Cranston. I mean, I did have some ninja powers at sometime. But they were just part of our Ranger Powers."

"No way could you have been Blue. That's a girl's color. And no way some woman called Tanya could be Yellow. That's a guy's color." He charged at Billy who flicked a switch. The engine started and Billy hopped into his ship as Hunter swiped at where his head had been. "Come back here!" ordered Hunter as the spaceship slowly lifted up.

"I'm getting out of here!" retorted Billy. "You guys have really messed up the Ranger colors. Earth is probably doomed. I'm going to see if Trey can accommodate me on Triforia."


	42. Trent and Tori

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-two. Yeah, I finally got another one written. I guess it'll be slow going until my brain unclogs.

I've gotten requests on more than one occasion to write up a particular pair in my very next chapter. In those cases, I have added the requested pairing to my list. But I am doing this stories in a certain order, so I don't know when I'll get to those stories. It depends on how fast I write. If you want to know my current list, it'll be posted at the end of this story (and remember that I alternate requests with non-requests.)

**Trent and Tori**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Jerks," growled Trent as he trudged onto the beach. He had spent the past five days scrubbing all the DinoZords. It wasn't until late into last night, while he was spy...uh...looking at the files about the past teams that he learned that newbies were NEVER made to do such a demeaning task. It seems like some inventor nerd named Millie or Philly or something like that had invented an automatic Zord bathing machine just for that task.

So, when it was time for him to start washing the BrachioZord that morning, he simply waited until the others had turned their backs and dumped all the soapy water on them, making sure most of it landed on Conner. Trent could still see them all falling over each other. Then he headed off in his dad's 'borrowed' Lincoln to a beach several towns away. He had always wanted to paint the scenery at Blue Bay Harbor Beach.

Tori daydreamed as she paddled around, waiting for a wave. She would never admit it, but she loved being the only female in her team. With all the attention and secret 'gifts' left by all her teammates, she was scoring some great loot. She had already scored two pairs of diamond earrings, an emerald brooch, ruby slippers, three Coach handbags, a tin of caviar, a Ferrari, a 20 foot yacht, and a diamond encrusted surfboard. Tori frowned, actually that wasn't too good a gift as it sunk the first time she took it out. As it was, the guys were all constantly filling in applications to supplement the pay they got from working for Kelly and to pay their humongous credit card debts. Blake was so far in debt that he had put his motorbike up on e-bay and was now racing with a souped up tricycle. With the boys working all day and night, she would have all the time to plan a future tryst with the current guinea pig of her dreams, well if Sensei ever managed to turn back into a human. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't see the giant wave coming.

Trent had set up his easel where he had the best view of the surf. Three minutes later, after the angry muscle-bound sunbather whose leg he had set the easel upon had smashed said easel and attempted to smash Trent, the White DinoThunder Ranger had settled himself on another spot on the sand with a pad of paper. He was so focused on sketching a conch shell that was laying on the sand in front of him that he didn't hear the warning cry before someone landed on him.

"Wow!" enthused Tori. "That was the greatest wave ever! It must've thrown me fifty feet!" "Uh, are you okay?" queried Trent.

"I'm more than okay, I'm great!" Tori continued excitedly. "I wonder if I should contact the Guiness Book of World Records."

"Oh, I'll make sure to invite them personally to your victory party," said Trent sarcastically. "Now, if you don't mind...GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Whoops," stated Tori sheepishly as she rolled off the dark-haired teen. "Sorry about that."

"Don't know what you're doing on a surfboard anyway," Trent grumbled. "You don't even seem to know that it's a water sport, _not_ an air sport."

"Tori's eyes flashed. She opened her mouth to protest, but then she noticed Trent's drawing. "Oh, I see I messed up your picture. Sorry about that, as well."

Trent examined his sketch and then looked puzzedly at the blonde. "What are you talking about? It's fine."

Tori looked at it again. "Ohhhhh...well, it's such a nice little picture of a...uh..."

Trent picked up the conch shell. "It's a sketch of this shell. It's not finished."

"It's a really nice try though," Tori said patronizingly. "You know they have beginning art classes at Blue Bay Elementary. Most of the students are kids, but they do take the occasional adult."

Trent stood up and glared at her. "I'll have you know that I have my art posted all over the walls of Hayley's Cyber Café."

"Oh, really?" returned Tori. "Well I happen to have several surfing awards displayed at Storm Chargers."

"For what? The most surfing bloopers?"

"Yeah, well, at least I don't have to worry about covering up the numbers as I paint."

"Hey, how did you...uh, I mean, I DON'T do paint by numbers." He grinned sarcastically at the blonde girl. "Now, you see that?" He pointed at the ocean. "That is called the 'ocean.' And that..." he pointed to Tori's surfboard that had just washed up on shore, "that's called a surfboard. You are supposed to use those toge..." He clamped his mouth shut as he noticed something.

"No, duh," Tori snapped back. "That's what I was doing when..." she noticed Trent's strange looks. "What? Do I have algae in my hair?"

"Why does your board have 'Blue Ninja Ranger' painted on it?"

Tori paled. She knew she should've have let Shane decorate everyone's sports equipment. Now she'd really get in trouble with Sensei. But then again, what damage could a little guinea pig do anyway? "Why do you think?" she asked flippantly.

"Oh, my God," Trent gasped. "I know who you are. I should've recognized you from the video."

"What video?" cried Tori. "I should have you know that I had nothing to do with that. My so called 'best friends' thought it would be a hoot to post my head on some porn star's body all over the internet." That was the day that she found out how to use her surfboard as a bludgeon.

"No, I'm talking about the video Dr. O. has down in his secret lair. The one with all the Power Rangers and their history." He mentally made a note to do an extensive internet search later...while Kira was shopping for her new concert outfit.

"Ah, yes, I remember him coming over with his video camera. At first we thought he was some kind of nut looking to sell photos of us to the tabloids. But, when he morphed into the Red Zeo..." She paused and looked suspiciously at Trent. "How would you know about the secret video ? The only ones who are allowed to see it are Rangers.'' She suddenly rushed at Trent and knocked him to the ground. "You must be one of Lothor's leftover spies!" She began pounding on the hapless guy.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Try as he might, Trent could not get enough leverage to push the furious Blue Ninja Storm Ranger off him. "Ah, the hell with it...Dino Thunder, Power Up!" A second later there was a flash and Trent stood before Tori in his White Ranger outfit. "I can watch the video because I am a Ranger, you dolt!" he glowered. He didn't even take note as the other beachgoers glanced at him and then ran off screaming in terror about the 'evil White Ranger.'

"You...you...you're the evil White Ranger!" announced Tori, who had noticed all the screaming going on around them. "Well, you're going down!" She was more than thrilled. Here was a way to prove to the guys that she was more than some surfer chick...or dude as she was sometimes annoyingly referred to as. "Power of Water!" she cried.

Trent gaped as Tori as she began drawing water from the ocean. "No wait! I'm not evil..." he sputtered as a large rush of water knocked backwards head over heels causing him to demorph, "...anymore."

"A likely story," growled Tori.

" No, honest, my morphed stopped controlling me and now I'm on the Dino Thunder team with those dorks...I mean with the others." Trent flinched as Tori began to gather up more water. "Oh, come on, it is possible to go from bad Ranger to good Ranger, isn't it?"

As Tori let more water spray onto Trent, causing him to fall over again, she realized her mistake. "Wait, you mean you turned from evil to good just like Hunter and Blake?" Suddenly her eyes teared up. "Blake? Blake? When are you going to leave that pit crew hussy and come back for me?" She flopped down to the sand and began to sob her eyes out. Two minutes later, she was sputtering from the bucket of water that Trent had poured all over her head.

"Hey!" cried Tori, angered at having her self-pity party interrupted. She began to toss sand and water onto Trent again, who retaliated in the same way. This continued for several hours and it took both teams another several hours to chip them out of the hardened mounds of sand they were each stuck up to their necks in.

A.N.- Ok, for those who may be curious, here is my list of pairings for future chapters:

timeforce101-Sydney/Jason

Elizabeth/Karone

Jenna Summers-Conner/Dustin

Cassie/Eric

the pilot of eva unit 04- Tommy/Trini

Cassie/Tori

Charra Loon- Tommy/Cruger

Ethan/Kat

That'll bring me up to fifty stories. If I missed a request, please let me know. Cmar, I know you requested a three-way meeting. If I do that, it'll have to be under it's own story. But I probably will write that one also.


	43. Sydney and Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-three. It was requested by timeforce 101.

**Sydney and Jason**

**By **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Sydney Drew yawned as she shuffled out to the SPD Training Grounds. "Three a.m?" she groaned recalling Cruger's orders. "Now that's way too early. I can't even see my hand in front of…" she glanced at her hands with their dayglo nail polish. "Oh, I guess I can. Well, I'm glad you guys are here with me," she spoke into the darkness around her. "Not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything, mind you, but…" She paused as she realized that she heard only her own footsteps.

"Sky? Z? Jack? Bridge? Where are you guys?" It was then that Sydney realized that she was the only one Cruger had woken up by emptying his water dish on her and barking in her ear.

Just then, the outside lights flickered on. Sydney blocked her eyes from the sudden brightness. Then she lowered her hands to stare at the older muscular man standing in front of her. "Look," she began with a quiver in her voice. "Don't even try anything with me. I…uh…I know karate." She began to back away. "And if that doesn't work, I can get my daddy to make you vice president of something or other."

"ATTEN HUT!" bellowed Jason. Inwardly, he groaned. When he had received a call from this so-called academy begging him to come and give extra training to a Ranger who desperately needed it, he had accepted, thinking that he'd be training the next 'rookie in red' as he liked to call it. He had even planned on a field trip to Lovely Lola's GoGo Bar for a 'special' training session. But, when he realized that his trainee was the Pink Ranger, he suddenly regretted bragging to every Power Ranger mentor that he was the best Ranger ever and would train any Ranger who needed it…for a heavy fee, of course.

Sydney continued to stare at Jason. "Oh great, it's some nutcase who think this is the army. Look," she continued, waving her hand dismissively at the almost middle-aged man, "why don't you go back to the old folks home or wherever you came from?"

Jason balked at this. "WHAT? I'm not old! I'm still strong! I'm the strongest Ranger ever!" He held out his arm. "Wanna feel my muscles?"

"Ewww…no. Besides," corrected Sydney, "the records indicated that there was a female Ranger who could lift cars…" she continued as Jason was about to speak…."unmorphed."

Jason's face fell. He would have to start pumping iron for six hours a day now. Or, he smirked, he could just pay off one of the Ranger geniuses to erase this stronger person from the records. Perhaps that Trip guy from the future could be 'convinced' to do it. He certainly had enough money being sole beneficiary of Zordon's will. Of course, he had bribed Billy to change Tommy's name to his on that will.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my nice cozy bed with the comfy silk sheets and aromatic scent machine and automatic foot rubber attached to the foot of the bed and gigantic spatula that flips me over every half-hour." Sydney turned to leave.

"TURN YOUR ASS RIGHT BACK AROUND RAN…RAN…" at that point, Jason lost it. "Ran…ran…ran…ger," he snorted. "Oh, oh, they have got to be kidding." He rolled about on the ground shaking with laughter.

Sydney paused at this. "And what's so funny about my being a Ranger? I'll just have you know that just because I'm a girl and a blonde doesn't mean that I can't hold my own in battle. In fact…"

"…several past Rangers were female and blonde," interrupted the still chuckling Jason. "Yeah, yeah I know. But none of them required automatic foot massages at night. None of them sleep with a stuffed animal named 'Peanuts'."

"How did you know about Peanuts?" asked Sydney defensively.

"It's funny what information you can gather by contributing to the 'Psychic Geniuses Who Seem to be More Scatterbrained Than They Are Society.'"

Sydney narrowed her eyes. A certain Green Ranger was going to have to untie his gloves from the flagpole in the morning.

"And, those other female blondes didn't require _me_ to come in the middle of the night to give them special training sessions because even with SWAT team training they still spend half their time worrying about their nails rather than fighting." He looked at her seriously, all traces of mirth gone from his face. "Now, give me five hundred push-ups. And if you look at your fingernails even once, I'll make you do five hundred more."

Sydney groaned and got down on the ground. She began doing her pushups. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…"

Jason grinned at this. The last time he had ordered his fellow Rangers to do pushups, they had simply responded by locking him in Alpha's sleep chamber for two days. He suddenly frowned. Two days later, the White Ranger was suddenly there and his position as leader was gone…gone forever. He should've known something was up when he heard Zordon muttering outside the sleep chamber about certain Rangers getting too big for their morphers. Jason sighed and looked again at Sydney. Finally, someone was obeying his orders. Someone took him seriously as a leader. Someone really looked good in that…

"…forty four, forty five, forty six," Taking care not to look directly at her hand, Sydney had slowly inched it until it was covering a small stone. "Hey," she announced suddenly. "Did anyone ever tell you why I'm so fussy about my hands?"

"Uh, because you like your pretty nails?" ventured Jason who was still mesmerized by Sydney's pushups.

"Nope," the Pink SPD Ranger replied. "It's because I can do this!" With that, she leapt up and swang at Jason's hip with her stone-like fist.

Crrraccckkkkkk!

Jason looked down in horror. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his now-crushed Dino Morpher. "Nooooooooooo!" he wailed. "I'm telling Zordon on you!" With that, he ran off, somehow forgetting that Zordon was no longer around.

Sydney sighed in relief. Wow, glad that's over. No way was I going to do all those push…." She then noticed her nails. "Noooooooooo! I broke them all!"


	44. Karone and Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-four. Ummm...this one's a bit different. This is just what came to mind. I may be stretching it in terms of ages. I can't figure it out anymore. And for anyone who nitpicks, I consider Karone and Astronema to be different sides of the same person.

**Karone and Elizabeth**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

Princess Astronema grumbled and cursed to herself as she paced back and forth in her chambers. Of all the stupidest, most asinine ideas Darkonda had ever had, this had to be the most idiotic and annoying one of all. Just a few minutes ago, he had run in and shoved a human baby into her arms...telling her that being a princess, she must have a lady in waiting, and that he had decided that since kidnapping children seemed to work best for him, that he may as well continue the tradition. Astronema had absolutely no idea what he was babbling about. But, before she could protest, Darkonda had teleported out, saying something about getting baby puke off his best sword.

Elizabeth looked up at the big leather clad person...was this her mommy? No, no her mommy didn't have funny hair, and she didn't smell of leather. And that red thing that had taken her out of her carriage certainly hadn't been her daddy. Great, just great, she was probably stuck with yet another "auntie." Except this one kept making strange growling sounds and saying words that her daddy used whenever she barfed on him. Well, there was only one thing to do..."Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaahhhhhhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhhhhhaahhhh..."

Astronema jumped in shock and frantically ran around the room. "Ecliptor! Elgar! The alarms are going off! We must be under attack! Where are you two? I order you both to save your precious princess, NOW!" She had forgotten that they, along with all the quantrons, had been granted the day off to attend the Monster Carnival on Onyx. Elgar especially had broken her down when, in tears, he told of how Auntie Divatox had never let him go anywhere fun and evil.

All that running around and screaming confused and upset Elizabeth even more. So she did what any sensible baby would do...out scream her. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Astronema grabbed her ears in pain. "Wait just adamn second," she growled. "This rust-bucket's alarm system isn't _that _good." She should know since only the night before all she heard was a mild beeping sound when she had caught sight of the Silver Ranger transporting away after a panty raid. She was still a bit confused as to why Zhane had chosen go through Darkonda's clearly label dresser drawers. Astronema slowly looked down and the still-screeching baby girl. "Oh, this is just great," she sneered at the baby. "I'm going to get even with Darkonda if it's the last thing I do!"

Elizabeth felt herself being picked up. She did not like how awkwardly this girl was holding her. So she did something else babies were good at.

_Sniff sniff_ "Eeeewwwww!" gagged the Princess of Evil. "There's no way I'm changing that." But then she saw Elizabeth's face screwing up for an even bigger screaming session. "All right! All right!" She looked around, and, to her further annoyance and dismay, realized that Darkonda had neglected to leave any baby supplies behind. So, with a deep sigh, she took one of her spare leather outfits and cut it into several squares. Fifteen minutes and a whole new vocabulary of swear words later, Elizabeth was sporting a new leather diaper.

Elizabeth didn't like the leather diaper. It just wasn't comfortable. She also didn't like how this blue haired 'auntie' was saying words that her mommy used only when her drunken daddy barfed on her mommy. So, she did the one other thing that babies...no wait, _she_ was good at.

"There," said Astronema, giving a small smile to the now-docile baby. "Now, I'm going to put you to bed and you are going to sleep. And I am going to get my beauty rest and dream of how I'm going to eviscerate Darkon..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" came the voice from the other side of the room. Astronema jumped in shock. "What!" she blurted angrily, "Twins! That &$ pile of cannon fodder gave me twins!" She ran over to the newly crying baby. Her leather diaper seemed dry (and for some reason, Astronema did not find it strange that this new baby would already have on a leather diaper.) So she just picked her up and began rocking and singing to her in a desperate attempt to get her to sleep.

Well, the Elizabeth clone didn't take kindly to being held by her feet and swung back and forth while some crazed girl screeched the top songs from the Alliance of Evil top 100 playlist. So, she returned the favor by barfing all over the crazed girl.

"My shoes!" screeched Astronema. "My twenty-million dollar leather shoes!" She placed the baby back down on the red leather sofa and ran out of the room to change her shoes. She wouldn't have been so upset if she had known that Ecliptor had bought them for only twelve dollars at a rummage sale and had simply exaggerated the price just to make her happy.

As she was changing her shoes, she sniffed the air..."no, it can't be," she groaned. She looked in the direction of the smell and saw baby Elizabeth drooling at her. "I...don't...believe...it...TRIPLETS! What the $# was Darkonda thinking? I know I'm special being a princess and all. But I do _not _want to raise my own ladies-in-waiting!" She desperately pressed the communication's panel to recall someone, anyone, away from that carnival to help her. But, being that this was their first day off in almost five hundred years, all her lackeys and foot soldiers had conveniently forgotten to leave their communicators on. So she was stuck changing this Elizabeth as well.

Twenty minutes and another ruinedoutfit later, Astronema was laying the third baby next to the first two babies in a makeshift crib, which just consisted of a pile of blankets on the floor. They seemed to be sleeping calmly. So she yawned sleepily and settled down on her own lavish bed, ready to take a nap...

The three Elizabeths looked at each other and smiled naughty little baby grins. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" came sound from yet another doppelganger who was laying on the foot of Astronema's bed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" came the voices of the other three babies.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came the voice of Princess Astronema as she sniffed the now-familiar foulstench that permeated every inch of her room.


	45. Dustin and Conner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-five. It was requested by Jenna Summers. I'm not too crazy about the ending, but it was the best I could do.

**Dustin and Conner**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Like, this is so unfair, dude," Dustin mumbled to himself as he straightened out the back room of Storm Chargers. He had already worked the past two weekends, and now he had to work this weekend as well...for no pay. As if it were his fault that his attempt to 'freestyle' off the roof had caused some expensive structural damage to the store. "I thought Kelly was supposed to encourage my skills or something." He shoved aside the unopened box of motorbike safety manuals, coughing as the dust on it floated up.

The bells of the store door jingled. "Oh, this is so excellent," commented Conner as he looked around the store. "Totally excellent." He looked around at the skateboards, bikes and surfboards that covered the whole store.

"Dude, can I help you?" asked Dustin as he stepped out of the back room. "We have some excellent rides here." He indicated all the motorbikes and motorcycles. "Or, if you are into such 'snort' things," we also have these skateboard and surfboards.

"Whoa, dude," replied Conner sarcastically. "You must really sell a lot of stuff with that awesome sales pitch. NOT."

"Well, Kelly did say I was in for a 'salesperson of the year' award," boasted Dustin who had missed the sarcasm in both Conner's and Kelly's comments. It still didn't occur to him that the fact that he never even got to use the cash register when he was in charge of the store was a bad thing. Nor did he realize that Kelly was planning to secretly pack up Storm Chargers and move it to some other place where Dustin was unlikely to go. She had been strongly considering New Tech City.

"Whatever," yawned Conner. "I'm not really here to buy anything. I'm just killing time while my twin brother goes to check out the secret Ninja Academy around here."

"Like, how'd you find out about the Wind Ninja Academy?" queried Dustin who was now lovingly polishing one of the motorbikes. "It's supposed to be a secret."

"Eric found this ad among all his e-mail spam," Conner handed the yellow clad man the print-out. "Don't ask me why he even bothers to read spam. Dad always says I've got more brains than him."

"Whoa, that poor dude. I've never known anyone with less than zero percent brains." He studied the paper Conner had handed him. "I knew Cam was bored last year with all us students training and him just staring at that computer of his because Sensei wouldn't let him be a ninja because of his completely overprotective mother and he hadn't yet begun sending out the power disks to us Rangers as we fight. But Sensei is not going to like..." He stopped blathering as he realized Conner was gaping at him. "What? Is my hair out of place?" he asked as he reached towards his already tousled hair.

"Whoa, man...a Power Ranger? You are a real live Power Ranger?" He reached towards Dustin's arm. "Awesome! Can I touch your shirt?"

"Dude," yelped Dustin as he jumped back. "That's a bit too much hero worship, even for me." He wasn't at all fazed that Conner had found out his secret. After all, he was positive that Shane was selling his autograph at the skateboarding contests. How else could he explain the large crowd that always gathered there? "Not like anyone actually _wants_ to watch that boring stuff," mused Dustin.

"Aw, come on," whined the teenager. "Just one little touch. I just want to bask in your Ranger glory." He got on his knees. "Please, oh, please let me touch your yell...ow..." He suddenly doubled over in hysterics. "Wai..wait...you...you're the _Yellow _Ranger?

Dustin glared at Conner. "Yeah, Dude, is that a problem?" He was getting sick and tired of all the teasing about his color. Only last week he had received a skirt and breast molds in the mail from some smart asses who called themselves 'Jason Oliver' and 'Tommy Scott.'

But Conner couldn't stop laughing and rolling all over the floor.

"Look, guys wear yellow all the time. Just because it's mostly the dudette Rangers who get it, doesn't mean..."

Conner rolled into a display of skateboards, causing it to topple onto a row of surfboards causing those to fall over and nick the very edge of one of the motorbikes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Dustin as he ran past the smashed skateboards and surfboards. He examined the minuscule scratch on the bike in tears. "You...you heathen! How could you do this to such a grand piece of equipment?"

Conner, shaken out of his mirth, stared in awe at the damage he had caused. "Whoa, now _that's_ how I want my frat parties to be like when I get to college."

Dustin, having finally taken notice of the damage to the rest of the store, glared at Conner.

"Oh great, as if I don't already owe Kelly my first born child. You'd better have the money to pay for this junk, Dude."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah, I'll just dig into my my multi-million dollar paycheck and buy a whole new store."

"Really?" asked Dustin enthusiastically. "This is so wickedly awesome!" He began to hop around the room. "We could use a bigger display area for the bikes. And we so need more shelves. And maybe we could have a really big sign out front, and..."

Conner flicked a piece of splintered surfboard at the slightly older man. "And you think _I'm_ stupid? I'm the star player on Reefside High's soccer team...well, I'm going to be the star player. I don't have time for a stupid job or anything else." He looked at Dustin who was now picking splinters from his left shoulder. "Besides, why don't you just use the trust funds you guys get after your stint as Power Rangers."

Dustin frowned. "Dude, we don't get paid for being Power Rangers. We serve because it is an honor and a privilege and..."

Conner stared at him in disbelief. "You do all that for _nothing?_" He shook his head. "Wow, you guys are real patsies. You sure as hell wouldn't catch me risking my life for less than a million a year."

Dustin stared back at Conner. "Dude, you are soooo right. What the hell were we thinking taking on this job without demanding partial ownership of the Wind Ninja Academy." He ran over to the phone and began tapping in some numbers.

"Who are you calling?" asked Conner.

"I'm letting all the past Rangers know that they've been had and organizing demonstrations outside the homes of the different Ranger mentors. Though, I'm not yet sure where they buried Zordon's head." He heard a voice on the other side of the line. "Hello? Adam? Adam Park?"

Conner sidled his way out of the door as Dustin continued to make his way through the alphabet. As he slipped out the door, he bumped into a slightly older woman. "Hey, hey, are you Kelly? The owner of this store?" He smiled as she nodded. "Well, let me just suggest that when you redo this store that you add soccer supplies to your display." He then walked away whistling, ignoring the screams and curses that emanated from Kelly when she entered her wrecked store.


	46. Cassie and Eric

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-six. Please read the three stories I posted just before this one. And a belated Happy Thanksgiving.

**Cassie and Eric**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine) **

Cassie cautiously opened the storage bin door and peeked out. Finally, the Red show-off Rangers were gone. Supposedly traipsing around and bragging to each other how great they were. She snorted as she thought of the plan the other non-Rangers had to short-sheet all their beds in revenge. But, that really didn't matter to her. What did matter was that she was _finally _alone on the Megaship II and could use its state of the art communications array to contact her long lost love...the Phantom Ranger.

She carefully stepped out of the small storage space and tiptoed to the communications panel. She mentally told herself that there was nothing to worry about. After all, she had been an important member of the Space Rangers. Just because Andros had ordered her away from his ship after she had fried her thirtieth board through her incessant hunts for Phantie (as she liked to call him), didn't mean that she had no rights at all. With that self-reassurance in mind, she reached for the first button.

"Alert, alert, intruder on ship." Cassie's shoulders fell as she realized that Andros had programmed Deca to guard against her. "Alert, alert, int...zzzzzzzzzzz"

"Oooh," teased Cassie in a sing-song voice as she began typing in numbers. "Andros is _not _going to be happy that you destroyed his substitute mother. But, thanks, I really owe you..."

"Get your hands up!" snarled a male voice behind her. "And keep them up there. A guy can't even sneak back in to use the facilities without coming upon some spy."

Cassie winced as she felt the object poking into her back. Then she smiled and in the blink of an eye had wrenched the blaster away from Eric and thrown him over her shoulder. A second later, she was sobbing as she realized that the Quantum Ranger had landed on the communications panel, causing it to spark and smoke. "You idiot!" she screeched at the now groaning man. "Now I'll never hear from my love again!" She broke down into heart-wrenching sobs.

Eric gingerly picked himself up and patted out the small fires on his jacket. "Well, you're the one who tossed me on this thing." He reached for his now tossed-aside blaster, but thought better of it when he met Cassie's furious eyes. "Aren't you a spy for Astronema or Ransik or uh...who's current...oh Master Org?"

Cassie wiped her eyes and looked at him strangely. "I happen to be a Ranger just like you."

Eric snorted and crossed his arms. "Oh really, then why were you hiding on the ship?" He pulled out his communicator. "Andros, this is Eric, I...OOOFFF!" he doubled over as Cassie elbowed him in the gut and took his communicator. "And that's not suspicious?" he squeaked breathlessly.

"You can't let Andros know I'm here." She announced as she pocketed the communicator. "He'll never let me call..." she stopped and smiled. "Vibration mode, huh? I bet you guys made a lot of calls to each other."

Eric blushed. He actually hadn't had much of an opportunity to call the others since they had all been out to get him and his morpher back then. But he had made quite a few calls to himself. "Yeah, whatever," he replied quickly. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing on this ship. If Andros doesn't trust you then you must be evil. Evil!"

Cassie karate chopped him to the ground. "One more Professor Phenonomous impersonation and I will puke on you." She began tapping on the buttons in the fruitless hopes of sending a love letter to her snuggly-wuggly in black.

"That does it!" called Eric as he struggled to his feet. "I'll teach you to spy for Rita or those demons or uh...Divatox. Quantum Power!" With that, he had morphed into the Quantum Ranger. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

Cassie blinked at him in disbelief. "Wow, I heard the Rangers had sunk in recent years, but morphing to attack a defenseless woman? That's a new low."

"Hardly defenseless," grumbled the Quantum Ranger as he rubbed his still-sore shoulder. But he had his head bowed in shame. What would the others think of him? The Red Rangers would never stop taunting him for picking on a civilian, or at least a spy disguised as a civilian. Worse yet, Taylor would incessantly nag him for acting like a jerk yet again. "Sorry," he mumbled as he quietly demorphed. "I shouldn't have done that. That was uncalled for."

"Yeah, and so is this!" With that, Cassie, who had silently morphed into the Pink Space Ranger while Eric had been self-berating himself, deftly kicked the Quantum morpher off Eric's wrist.

"Hey!" exclaimed the shocked leader of the Silver Guardians. "You..you're a Pink Ranger! What, what are you doing to my morpher?" he cried in horror as Cassie dangled it over the disintegrator.

"Now, you had better help me find my love, my darling, my Phantom Ranger or I will drop this thing!" Cassie's eyes were burning behind her visor.

"But..but...don't you think that if he was interested he would have found you by..."

"NOW!" ordered Cassie as she let the Quantum morpher slip just a little bit.

"Okay! Okay!" complied Eric as he reached for the ships controls. Then he had an idea. "Quantasaurus Rex!" he called in the direction of his morpher in the hopes he could still voice-activate his Zord. "Help me! I'm being held by a crazy woman!"

"That won't work," Cassie stated calmly as she flicked on the ship's screens. On it, they both witnessed Tommy's Dragonzord sitting on the downed Quantasaurus's back. Tommy was dancing on top of his Zord in victory.

"Quanti! No!" whined Eric in horror.

Cassie let the morpher slip just a tiny bit more. "Now, I strongly suggest you get your ass moving. If I'm not snuggling againstmy darling's ruby in the next twenty four hours, you will become the 'powerless Ranger.'

Two minutes later, Andros and the other Red Rangers were running after the ship as it clumsily flew around, crashing into trees before blasting off into space.


	47. Trini and Tommy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-seven. It was requested by the pilot of eva unit 04.

**Trini and Tommy**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

_"Ring Ring Ring"_

"Hello?"

"Wha...Who...Ho...Whe...Why..."

"If this is you, Billy, I'm not in the mood for another round of 'guess the heavily breathed chemical compound.'"

"...why? Why Trini?"

"Hey, wait a second, I think I know that voice. Say, 'Awwwwww maaaaaaaannnnn.'"

"Huh? Hey, Trini, it's me, it's To...awwwwww maaaaaannn, I just spilled my seaweed smoothie all over my pita."

"It is you! Well, what do you know? It's been soooo long since you've bothered to call or write that I thought you'd moved into the tube with Zordon."

"Don't get off the subject, Trini. Why did you do it?"

"You know, Jason's already put an ad in the local paper for a new 'bro.' So far he's got offers from a ninety-two year old kung fu artist, a mime, and some mutant turtle that just keeps saying 'cowabunga.'"

"Tri...ni...why did you tell Kim to break up with me?"

"Kim broke up with you? That's terrible, that's horrible...how could she...hey, wait just a damn second. What makes you think I have anything to do with that?"

"The fact that when I accidentally spilt some milk on the letter a secret message appeared saying, 'Like, Tommy, my best friend, Trini told me to write all this. She says I can do better than 'Mr. Overprotective.' And anyway, I don't need a boyfriend with prettier hair than mine'."

"Oh...uh...hey! Did you know that Zack can now do his hip hop kiddo dance while skiing down the Alps? He's not very good at it yet...he should be getting out of the full-body cast in another three weeks but..."

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! Why did you do it? How am I going to deal with losing her? Who am I going to find to look at me so adoringly and with worship in her eyes?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone who'll constantly call for your help. As to why, well, I just got sick of reading all her e-mails about how depressed she was that you weren't there to play 'roll all over the greased gym mat' with her as she put it. And if I had to hear one more sobbing phone call about how she misses rubbing your sore tootsies after a battle..."

"So you told her to break up with me by writing a phony letter? What the hell happened to all this 'honor' you yammered about that time?"

"You...you're right... I have no honor...I have besmirched my family and my ancestors..."

"You're damned right you did."

"I should never have been a Power Ranger...I don't even have the right to be a peace ambassador here. I should just quit and join the monks in Tibet..."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far..."

"No...no...that's too good for me...I'll just perform some hari kiri...just tell Jason that he can use the cash under my pillow to pay for a cleaning lady to get up all the blood rather than do it himself..."

"Trini..."

"AUUUUUGGGGHHHHGGGHHHAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK!"

"Trini, cut it out, you're not Japanese."

"Oh, so you weren't even worried?"

"Uh, no."

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"What for?"

"Jerk! If I were Kim you'd be hopping on the next plane over. Oh wait, maybe not, after all, she just broke up with you and you're not even trying to get her back! I bet you already have someone else in mind. Who is it? It's not that feline freak Kim told me about, is it? Kim told me all about her wanting to get her claws into you."

"Kat? Nah, she's not interested in me. She's going to help me get ready for my date tonight with this cool chick I met skiing."

"WHAAAATTTT? You just broke up yesterday and you're already philandering with some snow bunny? I thought you'd at least go through six months of mourning before even looking at another woman. I had it all timed for my spring visit to Angel Grove. Well, now I see it's not even worth my effort. I'll just work on Jason, he's a better martial artist than you any day!"

"You mean you thought that you...and me...aaaaaawwwww maaaaaannnnn that's just disturbing."

"Why else would I even bother to get Kim to break up with you? I hope you get stuck with a helpless whining bitch who can't do a thing for herself. Goodbye!"

"What's so bad about...hey! Trini? Trini? What do you mean Jason's a better martial artist? Trini? Trini?"


	48. Cassie and Tori

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-eight.

**Cassie and Tori**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Thank you, thank you," Cassie told the exiting woman. "I'll call you when I buy an accordion and begin playing the 'Beer Barrel Polka.'" She sighed to herself. "Twenty-seven auditions and not one person who can dance to my songs. Perhaps I should just forget about having back-up dancers." She looked at her clipboard. "Next?"

The sole auditioner in the room looked to the left then to the right. She then pointed to herself. "Me?"

"No, the blue ghost on your right," snapped Cassie sarcastically. It really had been a long day. And having her feet stomped on by those clog dancers really hadn't helped her mood.

"Oh, okay," replied Tori looking a bit askance at the older woman, wondering if working for an insane woman was really worth it. But then she remembered that she had spent the year's budget on her surfboard collection and that she needed to earn some money before Blake got home from the racing circuit. If there was no money left at the end of the year for new motorbike decals, there would be hell to pay…she would be banned from surfing for two whole weeks. Tori shuddered at the thought. Then she looked to her right. "Good luck, uh, Mr. Ghost."

Cassie rolled her eyes. Great, just great, only one more dancer left and it had to be an idiot. "Get over here, Blondie."

Tori complied. "Actually, my name is Tori, Tori Hanson," she smiled as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tori Tori Hanson," responded Cassie absentmindedly as she studied the clipboard. "Hmmmm…according to this, you were in a dance contest once…."

"Actually, it was a talent show. Totally Talented. I was on it with the other Power Ra….uh Raccoons," Tori finished lamely in an attempt to cover up her major slip.

"So what is that, some tenth-rate high school dance club?" asked Cassie, oblivious to what Tori had almost said. "Did you win?"

Tori paused in thought at that. "Oh, yeah, I won first place," she lied. "I was the best one there. So I won this big gigantic trophy."

"Really? Sounds great. When was this?" Cassie sat at her laptop and began to bring up some information about the show.

"Last year on October 16. And the other guys were horribly jealous. Hunter and Blake began rapping about how much I stunk. And I don't even want to tell you where Dustin threatened to stick his stupid saxophone." She leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, definitely jealous." Tori was so involved in her personal fantasy world, that she didn't even notice Cassie flipping through her laptop.

"Really?" asked Cassie disbelievingly. "Well, according to the Totally Talented web site, there was no winner. Seemed two evil space girls almost won, but they were caught cheating by a Power Ranger named Tori Hanson. And, the other acts were so stupid that the emcee decided that no one deserved to win."

"Ah, that wussy baby wanted to get out of there, just because Kapri and Marah were shooting a few little lightning bolts. If he had stayed, I would've been declared the winner."

"Sure, sure, keep thinking that. We all need our...Hey!" Cassie cried as something occurred to her. "That Power Ranger has a name similar to yours, Tori Tori. Isn't that something?"

Tori blinked at this. "Uh, sure, if you say so."

"Anyway, let's see you dance." Cassie settled herself on a chair and pointed to the empty floor area.

"Sure!" cried Tori with great enthusiasm. She ran into the middle of the room and began spinning and jumping all over the room.

"Stop! Stop!" hollered Cassie. "What the hell was that? You look like you're trying to shake sand out of your underwear."

Tori sheepishly kicked the small pile of sand to the side. She really shouldn't have gone surfing just before this. "Oh, uh, that was just a warm-up. Besides, I usually have music to dance to."

"Oh, of course," cried Cassie with great enthusiasm. She grabbed her microphone. "Are you ready?"

"Sure!"

"Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion..."

Tori fell over with her hands clasped to her ears. "That's awful! Besides I heard you got rid of that song because it was hypnotizing people."

Cassie smiled at that. "Oh, no, I just had a lot of requests to bring it back." She decided not to mention that the real reason she had started singing it again was in the hopes that somewhere, somehow, the Phantom Ranger would hear it, get mesmerized, and come running to her...Then, she would rip the jerk's ruby out of his chest and toss it into the ocean. Imagine, making _her _wait so long for him to return.

"Well, it's horrible," complained Tori. "I can't dance to something so tuneless."

"You mean, you can't dance, period," retorted Cassie.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Ha!" sneered Tori, "My dancing is a hundred times better than your singing."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Well then," said Cassie, "I challenge you to a singing-dance off!"

"I accept!" replied Tori.

For next two hours, all passers-by heard was the sound of caterwauling, thudding, and crashes emanating from the building.


	49. Tommy and Cruger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number forty-nine. It was requested by Charra Loon.

(Ok, I still haven't seen 'History' (stupid Abc Family channel keeps skipping over it, so if I am in error here, please forgive me).

**Tommy and Cruger**

**by **

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Ah," moaned Tommy as he stretched out in front of his fireplace. "This is the life." He had his favorite flavored coffee, the latest issue of 'KarateCarScientists' (a gem of a find on the Internet), and a recording of his favorite Ranger sounds playing over and over on his cd player.

_Tommy you are now the white ranger...the new leader of the Rangers...oh Tommy, you are the greatest ranger ever...Today we celebrate Angel Grove's White Ranger (screw the other Rangers) Day...Tommy, you are a powerful warrior, so strong and virile, of course I want you to make me yours..._Tommy frowned at this one, perhaps he shouldn't have recorded Goldar's 'suggestion'.

Best of all, there were no kids bugging him. No jumping and accidentally morphing at the sound of explosions only to find Ethan playing one of his stupid games. No having to wipe his furniture of blood after another of Conner and Trent's brawls over Kira. Unbeknownst to them, he had sent a cybernetic version of the Black Ranger to the future with them. Tommy snickered to himself. And all it took was promising Hayley that he'd vote for her in the upcoming 'Ultimate Genius in Ranger Technology' awards next month. Poor Billy wouldn't win by a complete shutout this year as well.

..._Tommy, the real reason I left you is..._Crash! "Ow!" groaned Cruger as he landed on Tommy's stereo. This is the last time I let a guy named 'Boom' build anything for me, let alone a timeship, he thought to himself. "Aha!" he cried triumphantly as he spotted the human male. "I knew there was something fishy about that Black Ranger you sent us!"

In the meantime, Tommy had jumped out of his chair, spilling his coffee all over his favorite magazine. "DinoThunder power up!" he shouted reflexively. He then whipped around, weapon drawn. "Who the...? Oh, it's just a poor lost little doggie," he breathed in relief as he demorphed.

Cruger looked askance at him. "Well, yes, my name is Doggie, Doggie Cruger. I happen to be the..."

Tommy crouched and patted his knees. "Come here, doggie-woggie, I have a special treat for you..." surely no one would miss one cursed dinosaur bone.

Cruger growled threateningly at the black-clad man. "Pardon me? I am not a pet. I am the Commander of..."

Tommy stepped up to the alien Commander and began petting him on the head. "Awwwww...does the doggie-woggie like that?" he asked in a sing-song voice. "Yes, he does, yes he..."

"CUT THAT OUT!" hollered Cruger as he knocked Tommy aside. "Why is it everyone I meet thinks I'm a pet? Why is it every time I get a gift it's a chew toy or a water dish? Why won't the dogcatcher stop harassing me every time I leave the SPD compound?" He glared harshly at Tommy. "Well, I just happen to be the commander of SPD. Probably the best mentor of a Ranger team ever."

"W...W...W...WHAT!"

"I said I was the commander of..."

"Std's yeah, yeah, not something to really be proud of, huh?" Tommy said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "But did you just say you were the best Ranger mentor, ever?"

"Yes, I did." Cruger replied.

"Impossible."

"Why?" Cruger paused and then smacked his forehead with his hand. "Oh, of course, Zordon. No one beats the original. But I'm still the best of the uh...non-magical mentors. Okay?"

Tommy's face turned red. "Who the hell cares about an old wuss who let himself get 'killed' just to avoid the heavy gambling debts he owed his bookies." Tommy hadn't told anyone about the threatening letters he had found in the backroom of the now-destroyed Power Chamber. He had been holding onto them in hopes of being able to one day blackmail the old skinflint. All that work they did for him, and yet not one paycheck.

"Uh..."

Tommy pointed his finger into Cruger's chest. "You don't get it, do you? _I'm _the greatest Ranger mentor ever! I was the great White Ranger. You know, the one you have your shrine to."

"What shrine?"

Tommy paused in thought. Then he pulled out a tape recorder. "Note to self, put Rangers on shrine building detail as soon as Mesagog is defeated." Then he continued. "I lead the Zeo Rangers as the Red Ranger. And now I'm the mentor of the DinoThunder Rangers...and...get this...I'm also the Black DinoRanger...at my age! Do you know what it's like to have to deal with encroaching rheumatism after each battle?"

"Can't be as bad as mange," commiserated Cruger. "Besides, I'm also a Ranger. And I don't just lead an isolated team here and there. I happen to be in charge of a whole Patrol Base with several squads under me."

"Well that's hard to believe."

Cruger smirked. "Yeah, well I could show you the orders I got from High Commander Birdie to lead those cadets...oh, but wait...they're in the future, where your team is, not here in the past where you're cowering in fear."

"I'm not talking about your squad. I can't believe that someone as old as you can be a Ra...Hey!" Tommy grabbed Cruger by the collar. "No one calls me a coward!"

"Oh yeah?" gasped Cruger. "Then what do you call sending your team to a fight while you lay back in your recliner?"

"Smart?" Then something occurred to Tommy. "Wait...wait a second...your actual name is Doggie? And that other guy you mentioned...Birdie? Let me guess, he looks like a bird?"

"How'd you know?" asked Cruger.

Tommy bent over in laughter. "What's next? An alien cat named Kat? An alien monkey named...uh...Monkey?"

"Actually, his name is Sergeant Silverback." Cruger looked around as if someone could overhear, then his whispered. "But rumor has it that he had his name legally changed from 'Bare-Butt Orangutan.'"

Tommy's eyes widened. "Uh, I was only kidding." He nonchalantly sat back in his recliner again and picked up his newspaper. "By the way, if your team is fighting with my team, why aren't you still with them?"

Cruger paled at this. "The battle! I forgot! I was only supposed to be here long enough to grab your lazy ass and take you back with me!." He ran to the timeship and began pressing buttons and pulling switches, but everything began to spark and fizzle. "Come on, come on, Sky and Jack are probably pounding each other again." There was a small explosion and the ship fell in half. "Great, just great! As soon as I find my way back, a certain technician will be wishing for a real Orange Ranger to come and rescue him."

"Well, that's that, then," Tommy closed his eyes and began to settle in for a nap.

"What do you mean that's that?" cried an agitated Cruger. "My team..._our_ teams are out there fighting all alone. What if they need us? If they get beaten and Earth gets taken over by Grumm, it'll be all our fault!"

"Your fault," murmured Tommy. "You're in charge there, not me."

"But..."

"Look, if you're so eager to get back, just use that time portal thingie down in my secret lair." Tommy pointed to the door boldly labeled 'secret lair to the DinoThunder Rangers.'

"Thank you." Cruger opened the door and headed downstairs. He looked around the room and located the machine marked 'Time Portal.' He stepped in the chamber, and pressed the big red button. "Whoomp!" with that, he disappeared from the room.

"Hmm..." mumbled Tommy, "perhaps I should've told him to set the clock on it first. Oh well, they could probably use a blue doggie in the Mesazoic Era." He began to snicker at this, causing his second cup of coffee to spill on his lap. "Yeeeeeecccccchhhhhhhhh!" Tommy screeched.


	50. Ethan and Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :). 'Hi" to all from AFPR…especially my fellow Psychos. Please let me know if I make any errors. I have no difficulty with receiving constructive criticism. Thanks to Joe Rovang and SirStack for their Writer's Guide to the Power Rangers Universe which I rely on a lot.

If you haven't done so, please read the first fifty stories in "When Rangers Meet." Thanks.

This is story number fifty. Counting the stories under 'When Rangers Meet,' I've written one-hundred pairings to date. Please note that this will be the last story under the title of 'More of When Rangers Meet.' There will be more pairings, just under a new title.

I added a tiny Christmas reference at the end.

**Ethan and Kat**

**by**

**Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Hello? May I help you?" asked Ethan with a barely suppressed yawn. Only one week at this stupid job and already he was bored beyond tears. What the hell had happened to his dreams of being a game programmer and making a million dollars by his twenty-fifth birthday? Oh yeah, some red-clad idiot had interfered with the program he was sending to all of the big programming companies. Ethan hadn't realized until it was too late that Conner had somehow downloaded a major virus while responding to an e-mail spam advertising enlargement in a certain bodily area. Ethan was still reeling from the lawsuits he had received from several of the companies that had to close down for over a day just to clean out the damage.

The blonde woman looked around cautiously. "Well, I'm not sure...no...maybe I shouldn't be here. I mean, he'll come back, right? Just because he packed everything up and moved away from Angel Grove without so much as leaving me a forwarding address, doesn't mean he isn't still interested in me. Just because he sent me a note saying not to follow him or call him doesn't mean he isn't just playing hard to get. Just because..."

"Look, Lady," moaned an exasperated Ethan. "Do you want to join our computer dating service or not? I've got other customers waiting," he fibbed. No one used this fly-by-night service unless they were very desperate. In fact, this woman was the first customer he had seen since he had started. But, nevertheless, Ethan was not in the mood to hear all that non-stop babbling.

Kat sighed. "Very well, I supposed it wouldn't hurt to try this place. I mean, it's not like I need it, I can get a date anytime I want."

"Oh, really? Then why are you here?" asked Ethan.

Kat decided not to reply to this question. It was just too embarrassing. She, of all people, having to rely on a dating service just to find a new man. She had decided that it was because they all felt she was too beautiful and graceful for them. The fact that Tommy had threatened to pound anyone who so much as looked at her while he was dating her and that no other guy dared to take a chance even years after he had left, didn't even occur to her.

"Here, fill this out." Ethan shoved an application at her. "Then I'll put the information into my computer and see what we come up with." He couldn't believe how old-fashioned and impractical this place was.

Kat began filling out the form. But soon she was staring at the questions in dismay. "My weight?" Her eyes began to tear up.

"Oh that," said Ethan nonchalantly. "Most girls just leave it blank. Don't know why they even bother to ask."

But Kat was too busy crying to hear him. "I...I...I'm so fat!" she wailed. "I should never have become a ballerina...I should take a job as a blimp in the Macy's Day Parade! I...oh wait, that's right" She wiped her eyes with a sigh of relief. "I already learned to accept my weight during my time as a Turbo Ranger. Wow, it's getting hard to keep all those lessons straight in my head.."

Ethan just stared at her oddly. "You were a Turbo Ranger? They made someone as insane as you into a Turbo Ranger?" He continued to stare at her. "Wait, you look familiar." Ethan went to his laptop and typed in a password. A few seconds later Tommy's information about all the Ranger teams was playing on the screen.

"HEY!" shouted Kat in shock. "How'd you get that? That's top secret stuff." She was relieved that no one else was in the room.

"Dr. Oliver left it for us to see just before Mesagog captured him," answered the younger man who was studying the screen.

"Dr...Oliver? Tommy?" Kat shook her head at the thought. "Nah, it couldn't be. The guy was always failing his high school courses. If it weren't for Billy feeding him the answers during the Junior year finals..."

"So, that explains Dr. O's inability to develop lesson plans and score tests without Hayley there helping him." Ethan stopped pressing the mouse button. "Oh! You _were _a Ranger! Hard to believe."

"Told you," sniffed Kat, her nose just a bit out of joint.

"Oh, and there's an information page for each Ranger." He clicked on the link under Kat's name.

"This is Katherine Hilliard, the second Pink Morphing Ranger, the Pink Zeo Ranger and the first Pink Turbo Ranger," came the male voice.

"It IS Tommy," sighed Kat in ecstasy.

Tommy's narrative continued. "...and not only is she the most useless Ranger ever, she never stopped bugging me. Help, Tommy. Help, Tommy.. Toooooommmmmmeeeeee!" came Dr. O's voice in a high pitched falsetto.

"WHAT THE HELL?" spat Kat.

Ethan just gawked in astonishment at his former mentor's odd behavior.

"And don't get me started on how she managed to trick me into dating her. All it took was a forged letter telling me my wonderful girlfriend, Kimberly didn't love me anymore."

"But, how did he know?"

"I can't believe it took me six years to realize the postmark on the envelope was from Angel Grove."

"I can't believe you figured that out at all, you idiot!" Kat snapped back at the laptop.

"So, now she is an old maid because no one else wants her. While, I am in Florida with my..." He suddenly broke out into laughter. "Kim! Cut that out! I'm recording here. You know I'm ticklish there." The laughter continued, this time mixed with the sounds of feminine giggling.

"So, that's where Dr. O. went off to after we destroyed Mesagog." Ethan tried to keep the vision of his former science teacher 'getting it on' out of his mind. The thought was just too disgusting.

"Old maid, huh?" stated Kat blankly. "I'll show him 'old maid!' She grabbed the form and quickly finished it. Then she shoved it at Ethan.

Ethan looked at it. In large print, she had written _ANY and ALL GUYS! NO Preferences_. "Well, that will certainly get results. Are you sure...?"

"Yes! I will have a large harem of men. I will make that jerk so jealous that he'll come running back to me," laughed Kat maniacally.

Ethan backed up slowly. "But ANY guy? What if you wind up with some nutjob? I mean someone nuttier than you, that is?"

"Whatever, it takes," responded Kat. "I'd even take someone like you. Mistletoe!" she announced, pointing to the sprig that was hanging over the spot Ethan had backed into.

"But," sputtered Ethan as he backed up into the wall. Darn his boss for hanging the stupid thing there. Just because it was almost Christmas. He grimaced as Kat grabbed him and kissed him.

"That's one!" she cried. Then Kat grabbed the mistletoe sprig. She ran out of the door with it and down the street. "Mistletoe! Hey! Wanna kiss me? No? How about you? And how about you?"

Ethan listened to her voice as it faded away with a goofy grin on his face. "Wow, blondes really _are _more fun." He grabbed his cell phone and tapped in a number. "Hello? Cassidy? Oh, Devon, it's you. No, this isn't Ethan. No, I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend. No, I'm not lying to you." Ethan winced at the berating he received for the next half-hour.


End file.
